A Rose That's Red
by That dorky blonde
Summary: Red is back! Though everything may seem safe, one must wonder. What will Red find when she begins digging into her past? Will there be another incident? Takes place during the five years between the seasons and part of Season 2. Sequel to Cutting Family Ties. MUST READ THAT FIRST! Rated T for a reason. I don't own Young Justice. Dick/OC. Sorry the summary is bad :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is the first chapter for A Rose That's Red. It's highly recommended that you read the first story in this sort of series if you haven't already. The first story is called Cutting Family Ties. To everyone who has read that, thank you faithful readers! I forgot to mention last time that Red and Dick were both fourteen at the end of Cutting Family Ties. Just saying. Enjoy the first chapter!**

"Red? Are you awake? Nightwing wants to see you," the young new Robin asked, knocking on the door. I slid out of my perfectly comfy bed and put on my green mask, wearing my black shorts and dark blue tank top. I opened the door and looked down at him.

"Good to know Tim," I whispered, ruffling the ten year old's hair.

Tell him I'll be out in a bit." I smiled at Robin and shut the door.

"Don't say my real name!" he hissed, glaring at me under his sunglasses. I laughed and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. Dick had become Nightwing because he didn't want to be known as "Batman's protege" anymore. So, Tim took over as the new Robin. He wasn't old enough to join the team yet but he hung out at the cave like Dick.

"Tell him I'll be out in a minute." I smiled.

I hopped into the shower and cleaned myself up. When I got out I dressed myself in my costume: a green camisole with a cropped red tank top, green skintight pants, high red boots, a red utility belt and elbow length red gloves. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I placed a gentle hand on my cheek where a rose shaped scar stayed. There was no way it would go away. I looked around my room, happy with the new renovations. White walls, a red carpet, a bed with red sheets and a skylight. I had a small willow tree in my room too. I could make it grow on my own, but if anyone who didn't know my secret came in and saw a surviving plant without a significant source of water or light, people would wonder. So I walked out of my room and down the halls of the mountain.

At one point I passed the training room where Artemis and Wally were enjoying some, uh, alone time. I stopped and gave a cough. They both looked up at me, Artemis' face red and Wally giving a sheepish grin.

"And you two thought you hated each other," I laughed as I walked away from the training room and into the living room where Nightwing was waiting on the couch. I plopped down next to him and smiled.

"Hey baby," I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Not only had he changed his superhero identity, he had gone through a bit of puberty. Now he was taller than me and was a bit more, let me just say, _buff_.

He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head. He and a few others are the only people I will ever let touch me.

"Tim -I mean Robin- said you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering how you were doing with stuff," Dick told me quietly. I looked at him with confusion spread across my face.

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" I asked him.

"Well, today marks one year exactly after the incident. I just wanted to know if anything has been on your mind," he shrugged. I looked at him straight in the eye and gave him the you're-the-only-person-I-will-ever-tell-this-to-so-you-better-not-say-anything look. He nodded. We know each other so well, it's so very heart warming.

"The thing that I have been wondering about is who my dad is. Ivy never mentioned who he really is and I hate to say it but Joker was the closest thing to a father figure in my life. I know one third of my DNA is from my dad, one third is from Poison Ivy and one third are the enhancements. I just need some closure," I said, putting my head in my hands. Nightwing rubbed my back then pulled me into his embrace. It was so warm and familiar.

"I love you Dick," I told him softly.

"I do too Red. Though there's only so much two teenagers -even us- can do," he sighed in response. I scooted closer to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Hey Red, when's your birthday?" Dick asked suddenly. I looked up at him and my eyebrows knitted together in thick contemplation.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I was just wondering because last New Year's Day you just said you turned fourteen."

"I just figure that on December thirty-first I'm the amount of years I've been alive. I didn't really say anything on the thirty-first because of the problem we had. So I guess I'll consider myself fifteen on the thirty-first of December."

Nightwing shrugged and placed a gentle, gloved hand on my scar. "I could've saved you," he sighed. I shook my head and lightly pushed his hand down.

"It would have happened anyway Dick. Don't beat yourself up over it. Besides, they'll be back. I'm a reasonable target who can take immeasurable amounts of pain. I'm perfect leverage. Plus, I've always been a favorite torture toy." As soon as I said this I regretted it. This is because Nightwing's eyes widened and his grip around me tightened.

"They are never getting you again." he said sternly.

I pushed him off. "Don't be so overprotective!" I insisted.

"I don't want anyone to hurt you!" he argued.

"I don't care. I want to do this hero thing. It involves getting hurt. I am not someone who needs a bodyguard, Dick. If I recall correctly, I was the one who beat you in close combat."

That shut him up. Though he was still looking at me sternly. "I'm never letting anyone hurt you again, Rose."

At the use of my real name I stood up and hurried out of the room. I jogged to the training room to blow off some steam. I set up a bag for martial arts and began taking my anger out on it. It took five punches and seven kicks to break it in half. Annoyed with myself and my boyfriend, I chucked both pieces to the side of the room.

I stormed out of the training room and into my room. I could tell the willow tightened somehow as I walked in. I threw off my costume and dressed in some civvies, replacing my mask with dark sunglasses. It was mid-October, so I threw on a black t-shirt, a pair of leggings, some super short jean shorts and my green converse. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and walked out my room. I passed Mal in the main control room as I stepped into the zeta-tube. When I stepped out, I was in Happy Harbor. I didn't have any money, so I just walked around town to cool down a bit. Before I knew it the sky had become dark. I was betting that Dick was blowing a fuse trying to figure out where I was. I love him, but he just goes a bit over the top. It's not like I'm one of those toys cooped up in a glass case for display. He can't keep me contained.

Eventually I got hungry and decided to go back. Though I decided to go the long way and walked through the forest surrounding the mountain. Plus, I like walking through so many natural things. I hate my powers because of my mother, but I love all natural things. So I strode through the woods and walked through the opening in the mountain.

I happily walked into the living room and threw myself onto the couch. It only took a few minutes for Nightwing to march in. He looked down at me and sighed.

"You walked out purely for the reason of pissing me off, didn't you?" he asked

"That was only part of the reason! I needed to cool off a bit. Though it is good to know I pissed you off," I gave a wide grin during this last part.

"Oh shut up," Nightwing muttered under his breath. I suddenly stood up and leaned closer to him. He did likewise. Eventually our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he did the same to my hips. It was just like the first time we kissed. I liked those little moments. I separated for a moment and looked straight into his eyes. I lowered my sunglasses as he took off his mask. We both smiled softly at our real eyes which were so bright. We closed them again and began to kiss again.

"Nightwing and Red are kissing with mature methods!" a ten year old's voice called through the cave. We both stopped and looked up. Dick put his mask back on as I put my sunglasses on my nose.

"Are you sure you can't tell him now?" Nightwing asked.

"Dick, he's my little brother as much as he is yours. Though we have to wait until he's a bit more mature." I replied.

We both gave an honest smile and both dashed off to get Tim, our little brother.

Damn do I love my job.

**How do you I did? The ages at the beginning of this story are: M'gann and Conner still appearing sixteen.**

**Kaldur, Wally and Artemis are seventeen.**

**Dick is fifteen.**

**Red is probably fifteen by October but still considers herself fourteen.**

**Tim Drake is ten.**

**So if I messed up any ages in this chapter, they're right there. Please review or follow or favorite or all of the above. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter! It is long and fluffy and filled with romance. I hope you guys like it! Thank you to all of my fans who read this and Cutting Family Ties. You guys are really awesome. Enjoy the very long second chapter!**

"Good morning gorgeous," a voice next to me whispered. I woke up in my bed and on impulse I grabbed the person's arm and forced it behind their back. I saw the black suit and tousled hair and sighed.

"Dick! What are you doing?" I asked while sitting back onto bed. He looked up at me with his unmasked eyes, bright blue and sparkling. I sent him a mock glare, my green eyes shining with curiosity. He turned and put an arm around me.

"Don't you remember Red? Today is December thirty-first! It's your birthday! Although it has probably passed already, happy fifteenth birthday!" he cheered, squeezing me in a hug. My face broke into a grin and I hugged him back harder.

"Duh! I'm sorry, it's just that I've never really celebrated my birthday before, so I don't know what to do," I apologized, turning red. He grinned and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Then I'll just have to show you."

With that, Nightwing put on his mask and handed me mine. Then (while I was still in my blue tank top and black shorts) he grabbed my wrist and tugged me out of my room.

"Nightwing!" I cried, "I need to get ready!"

He just turned to me and smiled as he pulled me through the mountain. Finally he stopped in the hall and darted behind me. He covered my eyes with his hands and led me down the hall.

"Nightwing, just tell me what's going on!" I insisted.

"One second," he assured, giving me one last push. I opened my eyes to find myself in the dark living room. I turned to Nightwing.

"Really? A dark room? What a surpri-"

"SURPRISE!" shouts from behind me were heard. I whipped around to see my teammates and Tim (with sunglasses as usual) in civvies. Artemis walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Happy birthday Red!" she exclaimed as I hugged her back. She had been spending a lot of time with Wally lately and I had missed her. M'gann did the same. I wished we could spend more time together, like the old days. Though things change. I ruffled Tim's hair as he wished me a happy birthday and hugged me. I gave Kaldur a squeeze around the shoulders as he wished me a happy birthday in his respectful and mature way. Conner gave me a smile and a nod, which was pretty nice for him. I could tell Wally was feeling sheepish with Nightwing in the room, but I still gave him a small hug. Then I turned to my boyfriend and dashed towards him. He put his arms out as I leaped into his embrace. We held each other until we lifted our heads up.

"Happy birthday Red," he whispered, pulling me into a long, long kiss. We pressed closer to each other until a cough was heard in the background. Nightwing looked up as I turned around, blushing. Tim was standing there with his eyebrows raised along with the rest of the team.

"Uh, um, we, uh," Dick and I stuttered. Artemis shook her head.

"No explanations needed. Now let's let Red get ready. The real party is tonight," Artemis told them. Everyone in the room nodded and the people in the room dispersed. I walked back to my room, smiling. I decided to clean up a bit and I put a bunch of make up over my special scar. It takes a lot to cover it up, but I'm pretty good at disguising myself with cosmetics. I ended up putting in my brown contacts. I changed into some bright blue jeans, silver flats and a loose fitting black t-shirt with a silvery gray scarf. I put my hair into a high ponytail with my bangs brushing out to the side and walked out of my room. I walked out to see Artemis rushing around, looking for something.

"Arty?" I asked. She looked up.

"Sorry Red. I know it's your birthday and everything, but my mom just called. Someone, as in my dad, robbed our apartment and did some damage to her too. I have to go to the hospital. Wally's coming with me in case some problems... come up. Sorry!" Artemis explained quickly, running to the zeta tubes.

"Bye then," I said quietly. During the next minute, Wally sped in and wished me a happy birthday. Then both he and Artemis disappeared in the zeta tubes. I sighed and made my way into the living room. I plopped onto the couch and sighed. I felt someone come up behind me but heard nothing.

"Hey Meg," I sighed again. The martian sat down next to me on the couch and stared at me.

"I don't need to be a mind reader to know that you're upset Red," she told me. She squished me in a hug and I turned to look at her. She looked at me again, her eyes asking what was wrong.

"Artemis had to leave because of a family issue and Wally went with her. We haven't spent much time with each other recently and I thought that maybe we could finally hang out like we used to. But it's not like you're going anywhere, right Meg?" My friend immediately adopted a guilty look.

"I'm sorry Red. I really am. But I had already made plans with Conner and I couldn't cancel. It's something really important and I just can't get out of it. I am so, so sorry!"

"No, no. It's fine," I sighed. I then lifted myself up off the couch and left. Kaldur had also told me earlier that he was going to spend New Year's in Atlantis, so that means only Tim and Dick would be at my party. Yay.

I trudged to my room and flopped onto my bed. "And yet sadly," I muttered to myself, "This is still the best birthday I have ever had."

I heard a knock on my door and got up. I opened it to find Dick in civvies and tilting down his sunglasses.

"What is it? Are you going to cancel too?" I asked.

"No. I have come to take you out for a day you will never forget. Starting now."

He smiled and grabbed my wrist, leading me out into the halls. Knowing that there was no one else in the mountain, I asked, "Dick, what are you doing?"

Without looking at me, he responded, "Not only is it your birthday and New Year's Eve, but it's also one year since we got together. So, today is going to be an extra long and extra fun date."

I looked at him skeptically as he pulled me into the zeta tube. He programmed a spot into the computer and we were immediately transported to a phone booth in... Gotham. We stepped out of the phone booth and I was met with a kiss. Dick looked at me. "And now, we begin."

The first thing we did was walk to the Wayne manor. It was obvious who Batman was after I realized Nightwing (who was then Robin) was the Dick Grayson. So we walked and talked. I had been taken without a jacket and since it was twenty degrees outside, I was freezing. Also contributing to my freezing was my powers. Plants freeze and die easily. So he handed me his leather jacket that was on over his sweatshirt. I put it on gratefully.

We soon came up to the front gates and Dick buzzed us in. I entered the house and stood in awe. The foyer itself was the size of the warehouse the facility was in. "Nice," I told Dick as I began to take off the jacket. He nodded and didn't waste any time grabbing my wrist and pulling me off somewhere.

"Come on Dick, what are we doing?"

"You'll see Red, don't worry."

With that vague response he tugged me into a large garage holding many cars, motorcycles and superhero themed vehicles. Dick pulled me over to a black motorcycle and grinned.

"Wait just a minute. You are fifteen. Isn't that a bit young to be legally driving a motorcycle?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

Dick cleared his throat. "I was allowed to when I was thirteen Robin, so why can't I now?" I smiled at his little act of rebellion. "Besides, most people think I'm older than fifteen," he added. He threw off his sunglasses and smiled at me. Doing the same I took out my contacts and dropped them on the floor. Just the two of us. Dick and Red.

A little while later we were both on Dick's motorcycle, me holding onto his waist tightly.

"Where are we going?" I shouted over the engine and roaring wind that had undone my hair. It was now flying all over the place. Thanks, wind.

Dick turned to look at me intently and was about to respond when I shouted his name and he hit the brakes. He nearly ran a red light.

"You're already breaking laws." I reminded him. He grinned and shook his head as the light turned green.

"You didn't answer me. Where are we going?" I asked again.

"Honestly? I'm just driving around to drive around and I'm kind of, you know, lost." Dick gave a small laugh during this last part. I decided to look around and was a bit stunned to see a rural area surrounding us.

"Oh pull over!" I instructed. He did so and I got off the bike.

"Do you have a solution?" he asked, blue eyes staring down at me.

"We want to get back to Gotham, right?" He nodded. "Okay then..."

I crouched down and studied the plants around me. I looked up at Dick. "Eighteen miles due south and we'll be back in Gotham."

Seeing his confused expression, I decided to elaborate. "I can tell where we are by looking at the flora of an area. I know each and every plant's origin by looking at it. It's an add on to my original powers," I told him. Dick nodded and we both got back onto the motorcycle.

Soon enough we were back at the Wayne manor. It took awhile, but I eventually found my contacts and placed them in. My hair was messed up but I was able to take the wild beast. Dick didn't put his glasses back on, seeing as it was his house. As we walked through the grand halls, I remembered something I needed to ask.

"Hey Dick," I started, "Is it okay with Batman that I know his real identity?"

"Come on Red. After all you've been through, trust isn't an issue. I'm sure it's fine."

Soon enough we had navigated through the mansion and were standing in the kitchen. In there was a well dressed, gray haired old man leaning over a stove.

"Hey Alfred," Dick greeted as he went to sit down. The man turned and smiled.

"Ah, you have returned Master Dick. And who is this young lady?" Alfred asked, gesturing towards me.

"This is Red. You know, the girl I've been talking about. A lot." Dick blushed as he said this. Alfred gave a somewhat wry smile as he walked over to shake my hand.

"It is nice to meet you Miss Red."

"Nice to meet you too Alfred."

Dick decided to cut in before Alfred could say anything and asked, "So Alfred, what's for dinner?"

"Well Master Dick, I have already made dinner for Master Bruce and Master Tim. You shall have to get your own food," the butler informed us. Then he walked out.

"So, you wanna get a pizza?" I asked. Dick shrugged and walked away to grab a phone. I darted after him to add something.

"No meat please," I told him, "I'm a vegetarian." He shrugged and began to order. Plain with extra cheese. Nice.

While we waited I explored the kitchen. I found a small little photo album that had a picture of a small Robin photo. I knew it was Dick from the uniform.

"Is this you?" I asked him, barely suppressing a smile. Dick immediately blushed and I knew it was him. I opened the photo album and saw a picture of a six year old little kid with blue eyes, black hair and glasses.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed, "You used to have glasses! You were adorable!" Dick just blushed more. I turned through more pages and grinned at every one. He used to be so cute! Though I stopped when I saw a picture of a little Dick in a suit at a funeral.

"Dick, what's this?" I asked. He suddenly got a pained look in his eyes. I walked over and looked into his eyes. "Dick, what happened?"

He started to walk away and I followed him down the hall.

"Dick! What is it?" He mumbled something in response but still walked away.

"Dick!" I shouted, running after him. I grabbed his arm and rooted myself to the spot. I gave him a glare.

"Dick, whatever it is, you can tell me. I am your girlfriend. I love you. You know my backstory. I should be able to hear yours." I told him. Finally, he sighed and turned to me.

"If you didn't already know this, I'm Bruce's adopted son. I used to be in a circus doing a trapeze act when I was really little. This guy with the last name of Zucco cut my parents' lines and they died in front of my eyes. My parents are dead, okay!" he told me irritably.

"Dick, I'm so, so sorry," I whispered, suddenly giving him a tight hug. He patted my back but still seemed distant. "Dick, I am so sorry."

He let out a sigh. "It's fine. You unintentionally shared your backstory under much more serious circumstances to the whole team. I think it's fair enough. Besides, now I have you," as he said this he lifted my chin and planted a rather passionate kiss on my lips.

"I do love you Red," he whispered.

"I love you too Dick."

Then suddenly a buzz ran through the mansion.

"I'm guessing the pizza is here," I laughed. Dick smiled as he turned and walked to the front door. He came back a minute later with a large box. I grabbed a coke and a Mountain Dew from the fridge and walked to the table. It was the perfect birthday dinner.

After eating the pizza, Dick brought me to the living room. He took out a small box from his pocket.

"Red, I'd just like to say that this past year has been the highlight of my life. I really love you. Happy birthday Red," he grinned. A large smile spread across my face as I took the box and opened it. Inside was an open locket with a picture of me and Dick together, smiling and a picture of our first kiss a year ago. I'm guessing he got it from Watchtower surveillance footage. I closed it and took a breath in at what I saw engraved on the front. It was a robin holding a rose.

"Oh Dick," I said, taking the locket out. He walked behind me and put on the necklace.

"I love it! Though not nearly as much as I love you," I turned to face Dick and leaned into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he did the same to my waist. He gave me a quick pull closer and we kept the kiss. It felt so natural now, I loved it. Our lips moved in harmony with the other's. We both separated at the same time and I took out my contacts. My green eyes were locked with his blue ones, both pairs showing a deep passion. I kissed him again and began to walk away.

"Tonight was really, really fun Dick. But I should really be heading back to the mountain. Is there a zeta tube anywhere?" I asked.

"Well, there is one in the Batcave but it's been broken for awhile. The closest one is the phone booth in Gotham. I know you're going to say I'm being overprotective, but it's really dangerous out there," Dick lectured.

"Since you knew I would, I won't say you're being overprotective. Also since you know it's true. I'll be going then," I replied with a smile. He walked with me to the front door and I handed him back his jacket. I waved it off when he said it would be cold and I opened the door. Apparently we had been inside for awhile, for there was eight inches of snow outside. I turned back to Dick.

"Well it looks like I'm staying for the night."

We didn't do much for the rest of the night. Tim and Bruce came down for a little. The two were staying up for New Year's while me and Dick were doing whatever. When the ball dropped and it was officially a new year, Dick spun me around by the waist and pulled me into a kiss. Our second year with each other and we were kissing like that. I had good hopes.

Though soon enough, Tim and Bruce had gone to bed and Alfred had disappeared. We were alone.

In the halls, Dick grabbed my wrist. "Come on," he grinned, pulling me into the kitchen. The mansion was practically black, the kitchen including. The soft night light poured in from the windows, Dick adding to it by pulling open the fridge and taking out some leftover pizza. I rolled my eyes but took part in the cold delicacy. The fridge was still open as he spun me around with my scarf and yanked it off and grabbed my waist. I laced my arms around his neck as we started to spin around. Soon enough it was a beautifully choppy dance. With nothing but the refrigerator light, we both spun around and stepped to nothing but the music inside our hearts. In the middle of the night we danced. We leaned our foreheads against each other's and our lips skimmed. That night, many kisses were shared, smiles given and there were two fifteen year olds sleeping together on a couch. It was the perfect love story.

_We_ were the perfect love story.

**Thanks for reading! If you have any thoughts are suggestions please review or PM. Sorry if the kissing stuff isn't very good. I have never kissed anyone so I can only guess. Please review, follow, favorite or any combination of the three! Happy Holidays!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a new chapter! This one has plenty of action and I hope you guys like it! I hope everyone had some happy holidays! Please enjoy this new chapter! I think chapters for ****_A Rose That's Red_**** are going to be a little longer than the ones for ****_Cutting Family Ties_****. Though that's good, right? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! :)**

I grinned as I walked through the zeta tube and into the cave. I was in the same clothes I was in yesterday so I quickly walked to my room. There was just a signal glitch for the zeta tube in the Batcave and me and Dick ended up fixing it. That was a lot of fun. My heart skipped a beat as I remembered our little dance, my grin widened. I reached up to touch the beautiful locket but then realized something. I'd left my scarf there. Oh well, I'd get it back soon enough. I cleaned up a bit and put on my costume. I hadn't seen anyone yet in the cave, but you never know if I could've a mission. Plenty of people were unofficially part of the team and they came in and out. Mal, Karen and Barbara were some. Barbara was my age, fifteen. Karen and Mal were both sixteen. I tended my willow and walked out. I also just happened to hear the zeta tubes announcing the arrival of Bumblebee and Mal. I dashed towards the tubes and smiled at the two. Karen (in civvies) gave me a hug while Mal smiled.

"Sorry we missed your birthday Red," Karen apologized. I waved it off as Mal did the same as Karen.

"Don't worry about it," I insisted, "I'll have plenty of other birthdays!" They both smiled at this. They didn't know how big the chance of me not having plenty of other birthdays was. Just then, Barbara came through the zeta tube all suited up. I grinned. Everyone here was my family. Artemis and Wally were definitely the dependable siblings. Kaldur was the older brother you could go to for guidance. M'gann was the one who could always cheer you up if you were down. Conner was the protective one. Dick had changed from everyone's little brother to everyone's favorite brother. Tim, who visited a lot, now held the title of little brother. Even Barbara, Karen and Mal who were relatively new were becoming a part of the family. The team was my family, and we were unbreakable. Though I know better than anyone that family has many problems.

Turns out Karen was on a science trip in Europe and her plane was supposed to come in yesterday but the snow delayed it. Mal had to wait to pick her up. Barbara's father was injured during police duty so she had to stay with him. Even though it didn't matter that they weren't there for my birthday, they gave me reasons because they felt so guilty. What a family we were.

The four of us were laughing when we heard yelling.

"It sounds like Meg and Conner," I stated. That was odd. Those two _never_ fought. Then suddenly the two stormed into the room, both fuming. M'gann's eyes lit up green and Conner stopped for a second. Her eyes faded as Conner turned to face her. Then he stormed off as M'gann flew away. Barbara and I turned to face each other as Karen and Mal shared puzzled faces. Barbara and I shared a look that said we'd find out later. Just as soon as the two left, Nightwing walked in through the zeta tubes. He gave the four of us small nods, giving only me a tight smile. I wondered what that was about, seeing how pleasant things were yesterday. Karen and Mal walked away and Barbara decided to get something to eat. Just then, Wally and Artemis walked in through the zeta tubes. Both had a grim look on their faces. I opened my mouth to say something but they just walked past me. I hoped nothing was wrong with Kaldur. Everyone else had problems. I knew his love had passed away a little while ago, but I thought the trip to Atlantis would offer some closure. I hoped I was right. Though, of course, I was wrong. Kaldur stalked through the zeta tube, looking both depressed and upset. Yeah. A family has many problems.

Soon enough Batman called us all in for a mission. Minus Mal, it would be the first mission we were all on. Nine of us (and finally more girls). So we all filed into the room as Batman informed us of the mission. Apparently Lex Luthor was planning something. He was getting special technology from a secret source. We also had intel that Sportsmaster was getting special things from this source too.

"I'll take the bioship." "I'll take Sphere." Conner and M'gann said at the same time after everyone was suited up. They both glared at each other and walked to their preferred choice of transportation. The rest of us stood there, not sure where to go. Eventually all of the boys went to Sphere while all the girls went to the bioship. I guess we thought that as friends we could help them.

I decided to start as we lifted off. "So Meg, what's going with you and Conner?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come on. Barbara, Karen, Mal and I all heard you yell at each other and saw you try to talk to Conner in your head. You guys never fight," I persisted.

"Oh well. People fight. As a superhero, I fight as a living. So do you Red!" she snapped. M'gann never snaps either. The rest of us looked at each other. Those two were breaking up.

It was already dark when we reached our destination: a large expanse of woods in Mexico that contained multiple warehouses and buildings.

MM: _Link is up._

Aqualad: _We'll split up into three squads. Alpha squad will contain Red, Batgirl and Miss Martian. You three will cause distractions at the three smaller warehouses in the surrounding area. Beta squad will contain Nightwing, Artemis and I. We will raid the fourth and largest warehouse once Alpha has done its job. Gamma squad will contain Bumblebee, Superboy and Kid Flash. You will try to stop Lex Luthor and Sportsmaster from escaping or trying anything. Go!_

With that, we all leapt into action. Us in the Alpha squad immediately jumped into the trees. We each knew where the smaller warehouses were. So silently we decided that Miss Martian would go straight, Batgirl would go right and I would go left. So the three of us went on with our mission, the others setting out as well.

I dashed across the trees, extending branches and making more leaf cover. I'm always on the stealth team. Though that's how I like it. Soon enough a roof came into view. I flipped from a tree and landed softly on the rusted tin roof. I darted to the edge and peeked over into tinted windows. I saw many workers in black jumpsuits tending to small vials on a conveyer belt.

"A distraction, hm?" I muttered to myself. I couldn't do something that would make me obvious, so I just took out some small explosives from my utility belt. I was about to sneak into the warehouse when I heard something flying towards me. I whipped around just in time, for a knife went whistling past my ear. Standing in front of me was the bastard, Sportsmaster.

Nightwing's POV

I knew there was a problem as soon as she left. Someone was going to go after her. So I trailed far behind Red as she flew through the trees. Her hair flying back, pale skin almost glowing in the moonlight, she was so beautiful... I shook my head, telling myself to snap out of it. I saw her flip onto the roof of the first warehouse and take something from her utility belt. Then came a large shadow creeping up behind her. I saw the shadow throw something, a knife. I gasped. Though luckily Red whipped around just in time. I realized that the shadow was Sportsmaster and quickly dashed towards the warehouse roof.

Red's POV

I got into a fighting stance as Sportsmaster laughed. "You honestly think you can take me, little girl?"

"Obviously!" I rolled my eyes. Then he lunged towards me, hands out. I blocked and kicked him in the ribs. He stumbled back but flew forward again. I attempted another kick but he grabbed my ankle and threw me across the roof. I skidded, feeling my cropped tank top and camisole rip because of the thick rust. I also felt blood starting seep from my back. While I started to get up, Sportsmaster leaned over me and started to choke me. I squirmed a bit but soon gave up on struggling. I flicked my hands a few times, trying to get the plants to come to my aid. Even with my darkening vision I could see vines from the forest flying towards Sportsmaster. They threw him into the air and I finally got my breath to return. I was suddenly shoved back by someone. I was about to punch him when I recognized the messy black hair.

"Nightwing!" I cried, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting you!" he responded.

"I don't _need_ protection."

"You nearly just died!"

"I didn't! I got him off me! Nightwing, you are jeopardizing this mission!"

Nightwing just glared at me. Then Sportsmaster popped up and I flicked my hand. A giant plant sprung up from the ground and knocked him aside. He landed on the roof, unconscious.

Red: _Everyone, be careful. Somehow our position has been revealed. Any ideas, Aqualad?_

Aqualad: _Yes. Everyone meet at the largest warehouse. We shall make further plans once we've all arrived._

I shot a glare at Nightwing and leapt back into the trees. I made sure to get some branches to hit him in the face. I could take care of myself! I don't know what about that is so hard to understand. After running through the trees for awhile I saw Kaldur at the edge of the woods.

"So Aqualad, what's the plan?" I asked. He jumped and turned to me.

"Oh, Red, you're here. We should, uh, wait for the, um-" he stuttered. I held my hand up and looked him in the eye.

"Dude, what's up?" His expression hardened as I asked. "Aqualad," I started. He didn't hesitate and punched me in the stomach. I coughed and felt his elbow connect with my already injured back. I fell to the ground and he pressed his knee into my back.

Red: _Guys! I need assistance, it's-_

Aqualad: _Don't worry Red, I see you and I am coming to help._

Red: _No! Guys, it's A-_

I couldn't finish my thought because Aqualad slammed my head into the ground and threw me into a tree. I groaned and could vaguely hear my teammates calling my name through the mind link. By now blood was flowing in a steady stream from my back. Aqualad flung me over his shoulder and walked to the warehouse.

"Hm, a guarantee that I will get what I want and a hostage. Nice job, Kaldur'ahm," a voice said. I glanced up to see Lex Luthor and Sportsmaster. Kaldur threw me to the ground and I glared at him.

"Traitor!" I snarled. I was met with a kick to the head. The villains and my former friend conversed for what was either ten minutes to an hour, my memory is still blurry on that.

After a very painful forever, the rest of the team burst in.

Nightwing's POV

When she called for help, I ran. I ran faster than I ever have. I followed the unnatural tree pattern to the edge of the woods, where I found blood. Through the mind link I told everyone to meet me at the spot. Soon enough we were all there, except for Aqualad and Red. Bumblebee shrank and Miss Martian became invisible. Then the two flew into the warehouse. Deciding it was no longer safe to use the mind link, they told us what they'd seen. Luthor and Sportsmaster were talking to Aqualad with Red on the ground. Kid Flash, Artemis and I knew what was going on. It felt terrible to let everyone else come to the conclusion of Aqualad being a traitor. Though taking someone as a hostage was not a part of the plan. So the seven of us agreed to bust in and go on the offensive.

Kid Flash and Superboy busted through the doors. Miss Martian and I busted through windows on one side of the warehouse while Batgirl and Artemis busted through them on the other side. Bumblebee had snuck in and while the villains were distracted she shocked their necks. Though that didn't last for long.

Sportsmaster quickly grabbed a nearly unconscious Red by her hair and held a knife against her throat. "One move, and I slit her throat."

We all knew he was serious, especially with the blood already coming out from her neck. Miss Martian turned invisible, but the villain noticed this too.

"Come on girlie. I know your tricks. It won't work," he said, pressing the knife harder against Red's neck. "So Luthor, want to grab and go?" The other villain in the room nodded and picked up a briefcase. Then Sportsmaster, Lex Luthor and Kaldur walked away and out of the warehouse. We all dashed after them, knowing that Red was in more danger than before. We came out to see a helicopter soaring into the air. Miss Martian growled a bit and launched into the air.

"M'gann!" Superboy shouted. Even though their relationship was failing, he still cared about her a lot. Miss Martian became invisible and we could tell she was flying into the helicopter. The door was opened, so we all saw Ted being tugged a bit. Though a fist flew into Miss Martian's face and she plummeted down, taking Red with her. Artemis shot an arrow that erupted into a foam. Her two best friends landed softly. As she walked over to them, I swear I could hear her say, "Damn you dad, damn you."

Red's POV

I _hate_ being held hostage. Hate it. I always feel so useless. When we got back to the mountain, Nightwing insisted that I go to the infirmary. I refused. So then he started yelling at me. At one point he tried to pick me up over his shoulder, but I shoved him away. He yelled at me more and I started to scream at him. Things were... said. To interrupt us, Wally and Artemis announced that they were leaving the hero life. That they couldn't continue this. Nightwing tried to get me to do the same, but I couldn't. So we screamed at each other more. You could also hear M'gann and Conner doing the same somewhere else in the cave.

As for my family, the dependable ones had left. The one who could offer guidance now needed guidance. The cheerful one seemed to have changed to the angry one. The protective one was less so. And the favorite brother, my love, was gone and replaced with an angrier, more aggressive one.

Once again, I had a broken family.

**Well, how was it? I hope I did well. Please review. Or favorite. Or follow. Actually, any combination of three works too! Thanks for reading! You guys are the best fans ever! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is another chapter! Yay! This one may make you guys hate me... just saying. Though I hope you still continue to read this fanfic! I'll try to update soon, maybe tomorrow. Even though I'm still on winter break I can be busy. Though I am sick. You know what, I'll just update as soon as I can!**

In the weeks that followed the mission, Artemis and Wally packed up and left, M'gann and Conner officially broke up and me and Dick fought more frequently. Conner seemed a bit defeated and deflated and M'gann got more icy. She cut her hair short and changed her uniform. She was more snippy. Nothing was the same. Whenever I got close to Nightwing, all of a sudden he would get pissed. He would start a fight over nothing. Things were falling apart. I realized what I needed to do. I needed to run away. So one night I took all of my portable belongings from my room and stuffed them into a black backpack. I knew it was time to use a new identity. First, a new appearance. I put in my brown contacts, knowing I'd be wearing them on a regular basis. Then I slipped on some black leggings and a lacy jean skirt. I put on a white camisole under a see through pink blouse. I slipped my feet into some light pink flats. I had purchased all of these clothes that I would normally never wear purely for a new identity. I decided to put on some pink heart earrings and I slid my locket under my blouse. A reminder of what was. I thought it would be best to put on some make-up, seeing as I needed a thick disguise. I made my eyelashes longer and thicker, my lips a bit fuller and I made my cheeks a bit pinker. I knew some people could still think it was me, so I finally decided to cut my hair. I took a Rose Blade from my backpack and walked into my bathroom. In one quick slash, I cut all of my hair below my shoulders off. I trimmed it a bit more until my hair rested an inch above my shoulders and I had bangs. I sighed and grabbed my backpack. Before I left, I remembered the money Dick left me in case I wanted my own secret identity. Two thousand five hundred dollars. Hey, his adoptive father is a multi-millionaire.

So with that, I walked out of my room and to the zeta tube. I planted a letter explaining why I was leaving in front of it and walked into the tube. Then I realized that I didn't know where to go. Then it hit me. I would go to Metropolis, where Lex Luthor was. I'd go undercover and find out what he was doing. Just as I typed in the location, I saw Nightwing walking down the hall. Then he saw me. His eyes widened and he started running towards me. Though before he could reach me, I teleported away. Knowing he would follow me, I took off as soon as I came to Metropolis. I ran from a storage garage in a park and flung myself into a thick bunch of trees. I made the whole tree grow more leaves, hoping it would hide me. Panting slightly, I waited. Just as I predicted, Dick came running by in a few minutes. As soon as he passed I soundlessly dropped from the tree and made my way onto the city streets. In such a big city, it didn't look odd for someone to be roaming at one o' clock in the morning. I'm pretty sure I looked older than fifteen though. I knew I'd need a place to stay, but I decided to wait until the morning for that. Soon enough, it was light again outside. I walked to Lex Corp., knowing my plan. There's always room for interns, right?

Once I was inside, I asked the secretary if I could meet with Mr. Luthor. She laughed.

"Kid, you need an appointment. Plus, you need to have a pre-arranged internship."

I persisted further, knowing that there was a way to get in.

"But I need to speak with Mr. Luthor! I'd like to know my boss before I get the job!"

"Well, that's too bad sweetie. You have to schedule an appointment to see Mr. Luthor."

We went on like that, arguing and yelling. After awhile, she called security. Some guards came in, but they looked at the secretary with confused expressions. After all, what could a frilly teenager do? Though that stupid secretary demanded that I be showed out. I turned on my innocent act, which enraged the secretary even more. She started screaming at the security guards, and I appeared to cower away. Then, Lex Luthor himself walked through the front door. Eager to start my undercover work, I skipped over to him.

"Mr. Luthor? I would like to apply-"

The secretary interrupted me. "That wretched girl has been bugging me for the past half hour! Get her _out_ of here!"

Luthor looked me up and down, sizing me up. He asked the security guards if I had done anything, and of course they said I didn't. He then walked over to the secretary and talked to her. I'm pretty sure she got fired. After eight minutes of waiting, Luthor walked over to me.

"I am terribly sorry. What were you going to ask?" he asked me.

"Well, I wanted to apply for an internship here at Lex Corp. Though first, I wanted to meet you. I think it's good to first meet who you're going to work for before getting the job."

"That's quite wise young lady. Seeing as my former secretary put you through so much trouble, it is the least I can do to have that meeting. Come," he gestured for me to follow him. I walked with him to an elevator and we went up. So far, things were going well.

We walked into his office, which was three times larger than my room in the mountain. He told me to sit down, which I did. I knew I needed to think of a backstory, and one came within a few seconds. As for my name, I decided to stick with my middle name.

Luthor decided to start. "Hello, Miss... um, what would your name be?"

"My name is Quinn."

"Ah, Quinn. And your last name would be?"

"I don't know."

"Excuse me?"

"I do not know my last name. When I was only a toddler, both of my parents died in a plane crash while traveling the world. During that time, I was sent to live with my aunt. She's one to, er, drink. I basically teach myself things, even though I'm supposed to be homeschooled. After I decided to pursue a job here at Lex Corp. because of how good it is for humanity, I ran away. Its use of natural technology is ground breaking. Honestly Mr. Luthor, I've no idea why so many people believe you to be a bad person. You're obviously one for peace," I told him. I knew this last part was the most important. He needed someone who wouldn't question him, no matter what. Someone he could manipulate. I am so good at this. As he thought it over, Luthor gained a grin.

"You know what young lady? I think someone as extraordinary as you deserves a bit more than an internship. How would like to become an assistant of mine. Although I have an android for that, human company would be appreciated. As for a place to stay, how about you stay in a room here at Lex Corp.? I had a small apartment made here in case I had to stay overnight, and there is a guest room. I doubt your aunt who likes to drink would like you coming back. You will start tomorrow."

And just like that, the first step of my mission was complete. It exceeded my expectations, actually. I was on the inside, able to get information. He thought he could trust me, that he could manipulate me. I had tricked one of the smartest villains in the world.

That night I looked at the Metropolis skyline from the apartment. I had left the mountain, the team, my family. I just then realized what I'd done. I already missed everyone. The letter was still there, though. I remember what I wrote.

_Dear Team,_

_ I've decided to leave. This family has fallen apart, and I can't take it. I'm going off on my own. I'll do some undercover work. If I never see you guys again, know that I love all of you. You're my family. I'll miss you. I doubt I'll ever come back. I need to be on my own, find things out. I'll be helping on the side, so things will be easier for you? Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing. I just want you all to know, this past year has been the best part of my life. You guys are the best._

_Bye then,_

_ Red_

As I lay in bed that night, I thought things over. I had no idea what I was getting into. I could be dead by tonight. My friends could absolutely hate me by now. I know Dick does. Then I realized something. Dick and I were through. That was a problem. _I still loved him._

**Do you guys hate me? Even if you do, please review/favorite/follow! Trust me, everything will work out in the end! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter! I knew you guys would hate me after the last chapter, so I hope this partially makes up for it. In a certain length of chapters, I swear things will be fixed! I even received a death threat from one of you (I am joking of course)! So here is a new chapter! I know it's a bit short, but it's one of those chapters used purely for the sake of a time lapse.**

Things were going well. For the next few months, I got closer and closer to Luthor. I got lots of information. Every week or so the team received information from an untraceable source. I don't know if they ever thought it was me, I don't really care. I had already left them. Soon enough Lex Luthor started to treat me as more than an assistant. I honestly think he started to consider me a daughter of his. That much easier to get information. I was definitely right about him needing someone he could manipulate and someone oblivious to his evil doing. Queen B. even came in a few times and I was able to listen in on their plans. Whatever it was, it sounded like it was going to take a long time to complete.

I was fooling Luthor quite well. When he knew me as Rose, I was cold. Calculating. Hated everyone at the facility. I was pessimistic. I was a rebel. I survived several beatings a week. I was fearless and strong. Quinn was nothing like that. She is always bright and cheery. The only calculating she did was numbers. She likes everyone she meets. She was optimistic. She followed the rules and stayed in line. She let tears out when she slammed her hip into a desk. She seemed like one trying to be brave. She was weak. Quinn screamed when she saw a spider. I screamed when I was experiencing pain and screaming was he only way to lessen it. Quinn smiled every second she could. I only smiled when I was helping my real family or spending time with them. Deciding to make Quinn so unlike me that I would be unrecognizable, she sang. I would occasionally sing in the shower and I wasn't that bad, so I thought I should try. When Luthor found me singing and complemented me, I'd just blush and act all flustered. I had him fooled.

Though no matter how much I progressed in my mission, I always regretted leaving. I missed my little brother Tim. I missed my friends and my broken family. Every night, my heart ached for one person in particular. Dick. I missed him so, so much. I wished he was here with me. I wished we hadn't broken up. No matter what I did, I still loved him.

One night when he was stuck in my head, I had a rather close call with Luthor. Within my first week there I found out he has a hidden room behind a giant portrait of him. How cliche. I had planted cameras in there one time, right before the door closed. So I waited under his desk with a laptop that connected to them. He was having a conversation with the rest of the Light. They were talking about a "partner". I listened closer, but then Luthor's android assistant visibly tensed. She looked straight into my camera then straight at the door. I could feel her stare. Luthor turned to see what she was looking at and with a click of a button I disabled the cameras. I shut my laptop and curled up, darkness aiding me in hiding under the desk. The door opened and Luthor looked around. Seeing nothing, he walked back in and the door closed. Knowing I didn't have any chance of finding anything else that night, I hurried back to my room and sent the information to the cave.

The next day was the first day of July. Around five months after I'd left. I had collected more information than the team had last year. I still missed Dick and everyone else. Guilt was eating away at me like it was before I told the team my secret. They were still the only ones that knew. Guilt made my heart hurt every day and night.

By September, Luthor trusted me with nearly everything. He literally handed me files that had some of his dark secrets within them. Every time the media would leak some truth about him, I defended him. I was appearing in the media more often too. I was "Quinn, the girl with a heart melting story that was taken in by idealist Lex Luthor". The only thing that could make Luthor look better would be if he adopted me. Then he'd be seen more like Bruce Wayne: a caring, fatherly idealist who wants nothing except for the betterment of humanity. So I wasn't surprised at all when the subject came up.

One day in mid-September, Luthor walked up to me. "Quinn, why don't you sit down for a minute? I would like to talk to you."

I sat down in the chair I sat in on the first day, pretending to be nervous. _Did I do something wrong?_ my expression asked.

Seeing my expression, Luthor was quick to reply. "You haven't done anything wrong! Don't you worry about that. It is just, I feel like we have gotten very close in the past months. You have become a daughter to me. I know I can trust you and you won't be consumed with those horrible theories about me. So, I was thinking, so long as it's okay with you, I would adopt you-"

I interrupted him, pretending to be excited. "Yes! That would be amazing! You have been the closest thing to a father figure I have ever had! Yes, yes, and YES!" I went on like that, gushing for the next five minutes. Luthor explained that since I didn't have many records anywhere, it would take a bit. He promised that it would be done by the end of the year.

"Actually Quinn, I would like to have it finished on New Year's Eve. You told me that was your birthday, and I thought that would be a terrific present. There would also be a large party of course, and also..." He went off on his own, talking to himself about the agenda. The saddest thing is, Luthor was the closest thing to a father figure I've ever had. There was an upside though. I could go into the "family business". I could once again secretly sabotage missions and collect information. It would be different this time because I knew I could always get out of it.

Over the next couple months, Luthor didn't do anything evil. It was awfully suspicious. Though he was planning the party constantly. I was supposed to get a bunch of presents from all of his rich friends. He also said he wanted me to sing. I tried my best to get out of it, but he insisted that I "had too much talent to be kept hidden". Oh well. He also had the guest list ready rather quickly. I skimmed it once, just looking.

I found Bruce Wayne's name and my heart skipped a beat as I read the name underneath.

Dick Grayson.

**What did everyone think? Please review, favorite, and follow! Any one is appreciated! Next chapter will be up hopefully soon! Thank you for reading! You guys are the best fans that any author could ask for!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter! I think you guys are going to hate me more after this, but it leads up to something good! Here is a chapter full of drama! I hope it's good enough because I think last chapter was damn awful. Sorry for the bad writing! So I think this is a better chapter. Yeah. Enjoy it even though you are probably going to hate what happens! Again, don't worry, things will get better (hopefully).**

I looked in the mirror and sighed. It was New Year's Eve. I was having one of the biggest sweet sixteens ever. Though all I could think about was Dick. Would he know it was me? I've been on a TV a lot and he did see me for a split second when I left. I just changed the color of my facial features, would he recognize me. I wanted him to but I didn't. What if I just started another argument? What if he hated me? There were too many alternate endings to this chapter in our love story. I touched the locket hidden under my other necklaces. I pulled it out and opened it. A picture of our first date and our first kiss. My heart ached as it realized I could relive these moments. I tucked the locket back under the jewelry I was wearing and my dress. It was a black and white event. So I was in a strapless dress that ended above my knees and puffed out a bit at the waist. It was white with black lace around the bottom and top of the dress. There were small black designs on the top too. I had black chains looped around my neck and diamond earrings in my ears. I had on black combat boots that reached my knees. I was wearing dark make-up used to brighten my features. My hair (which had grown quite long, it was now just above my mid back) was held back by simple black headband. I was ready.

As I rode the elevator down to the main floor where Luthor would be waiting, I thought about many things. For starters, Luthor was being too nice to me. Way too nice. Maybe I was like a daughter to him. Or maybe he was using it as manipulation. I'll never know. As the elevator traveled downward more, another thought popped into my head. Tim would be there! I saw his name on the guest list (I'm guessing Luthor wanted younger people there so I'd be less uncomfortable) and I just realized then that my little brother would be there. I wondered if he knew that I was Quinn. Though then my worries about Dick became the same for Tim. What if he hated me? These questions flew around my head and I sighed as the elevator reached the bottom floor. I adjusted my contacts and walked out. Luthor was waiting in a limo outside. I stepped in and we drove off to a fancy location somewhere else in Metropolis. He asked some questions that I answered with short sentences. He narrowed it down to nerves. When we arrived, I was greeted with a bunch of Luthor's rich friends. I shook hands and provided small smiles to most. You'd think that would distract someone from seeing villains slip through back doors. Not me.

The people I had been anticipating for the whole night were some of the last to come. Bruce was the first to shake my hand.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne," I greeted with a smile.

"Please, call me Bruce." He knew. He was Batman after all. Next was Tim. He shook my hand and said hi, and I could see a glimmer of hope in his eyes. So I gave him the smile that I would give my little brother. His expression brightened and the eleven ear old dashed after Bruce. Then came Dick. Luthor was busy talking to someone else, so we both had freedom for about a minute. I bet he knew it was me since the first time he saw Quinn. So things wouldn't be odd to passerby, we shook hands and smiled at each other. Underneath his smile I saw some guilt, some anger and some hurt. I think mine hid the same thing. Though since we both know the other like the back of our hands, we both knew what it meant. Then Dick walked away and I was left gazing after him. We needed to get alone.

For the next hour and a half, I was stuck meeting people. It was quite boring, except for when I walked up to Tim. No one was watching as I quickly pulled him into hug. My little brother gave me a squeeze in return and I lightly ruffled his hair.

"Sorry Tim," I whispered. He looked up at me and smiled.

"It's fine Red. Even though what you're pulling is dangerous beyond comprehension, it's fine," he replied. I missed being Red. So much. Though I had to do my current mission. I also tried to talk to Dick, but I kept losing him in the crowd or Luthor would pull me away to meet some of his rich buddies. Soon enough I had to sing, and I tried to find Dick in the crowd on I stepped on the stage. I wondered if he would think I was good. The guitar in the background started and just before I could utter the first lyric, my eyes locked on him. I wanted him to listen and hopefully understand. I took a deep breath and started.

"I walked through the door with you, the air was cold. But something about it felt like home somehow. And I left my scarf there, at your sister's house, and you still got it, in your drawer, even now." The lyrics brought me back to one year ago. A freezing day, and I did leave my scarf at Dick's house.

"Oh your sweet disposition, and my wide eyed gaze. We're sitting the car getting lost upstate. Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place, and I can picture it after all these days." Even though it was winter, I could picture that day. That was the best day in my entire life.

"And I know it's long gone and that magic's not here no more, and I might be okay but I'm not fine at all." I hope he took that literally. My voice rang through the hall and I took another deep breath.

"Cause there we are again, on that little town street. You almost ran the red cause you were looking over me. Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well.

"Photo album on the counter, your cheeks are turning red. Used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin sized bed," I let out a small smile as I thought about the image of a younger Dick. "You'd tell me about your past, thinking your future was me.

"And I know it's long gone and there's nothing else I can do, and I forget about you long enough to forget why I needed to.

"Cause there we are again, in the middle of the night. We're dancing round the kitchen in the refrigerator light. Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well." I remembered our little dance, for it was magical. The next part was really important for Dick to hear, so I locked my eyes with his and put as much emotion as I could into the next part.

"Maybe we got lost in translation. Maybe I asked for too much. Or maybe this thing was a masterpiece, til you tore it all up. Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well.

"And you call me up again just to break me like a promise! So casually cruel in the name of being honest. I'm a crumple up piece of paper lying here, cause I remember it all, all, all too well." I thought about our fights during this part. Lots of things were said, but most of them were turned towards me. Some definitely stung. I should at least let Dick know it. The music slowed down a bit, but I still put plenty of meaning behind the next words.

"Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it. Like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it. After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own. Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone.

"But you keep my old scarf from that very first week. Cause it reminds you of innocence, and it smells like me. You can't get rid of it, cause you remember it all too well.

"Cause there we are again, when I loved you so. Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known. It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well." Problem with lyrics: I still loved him. With all my heart, soul and being. I felt a tear start to emerge, so I decided to wrap up the song.

"Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all. Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all. It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well."

After I received lots of applause, I acted all flustered and flattered as I walked off the stage. After accepting many compliments I was able to weave my way into a more private hall in the building. I sighed. I still hadn't seen Dick and the night was almost over. I looked around the hall to see if he were there. Nothing. Then I remembered seeing the villains enter. The ones that I had seen were definitely in the Light. Savage, Queen B., Klarion. I had seen them and others slip through. So I decided to do some exploring.

There were two floors in the fancy hall, so I decided to scope out the second first. Technically it was off limits as of that moment, but who really cares. So when I thought no one was looking, I ducked under the rope that "sealed off" the second floor and darted up the steps. Though if course someone was watching. As soon as I hit the second floor I dove behind a potted plant that was against the wall. I used my powers here. No point in being found up here. I listened closely to determine where the villains were, but I couldn't hear anything. Though second later I sensed something and swung my fist back on an impulse. I felt a strong hand grab my wrist and before I could do anything else I was spun around and facing Dick Grayson. Those blue eyes pierced mine, looking for answers. Then he relaxed.

"So that's what you've accomplished in the past eleven months? A song?" I could tell it was meant to be more sarcastic and good natured, but it came out cold.

"It's not like you've done anything better!" Why was I being so defensive? Everything was going wrong. I must've played this scene in my head a million different times, but none of them covered this. Dick grabbed my wrist again.

"Red, come on. Back to the mountain where all of your friends are. It's better for everyone that way. You aren't helping anyone by staying here." His voice was so condescending. I tore my wrist away from his hand and looked at him with disappointment.

"Dick, I'm helping plenty of people by staying here. I've gotten more information on the Light in eleven months than you and the Justice League have in years. I've already secretly sabotaged some of their plans and have so much to use against them. Artemis and Wally left. They know their friends are at the mountain. Though they're not coming back. It's better for everyone if I stay here. I was a liability, always being attacked by the villains. It's so much easier for you now," I explained, tears starting to leak out. This was not how it was supposed to go. Or maybe I just had an impossible fantasy of us forgiving each other and living happily ever after. I don't know but it just wasn't supposed to go like this. I turned to leave when Dick grabbed my shoulder.

"Rose, I-" he started.

"No! I am not Rose! Rose died long ago. She died the day I learned to trust you guys. Then it was Red. Though Red is gone now! Dick, you just don't get it! Get whelmed and think it over!" I hissed. Then I ran down the halls with tears streaming down my face. I don't think he followed me. I tried to regain composure, telling myself to get traught. Though it was so hard. I screwed up the meeting I had been planning for months. I doubted that he would ever forgive me. I didn't think that I'd ever forgive myself. I loved Dick, and I already missed him even if he was yelling at me. As my breathing slowed, I thought I heard talking. I edged closer to a door at the end of the hall that was slightly cracked open. I heard many voices arguing. The voices belonged to members of the Light. I pressed closer to the door trying to stay hidden. I heard something about their "partner" again. I leaned even closer to the door, oblivious to the fact that the door was slowly closing because of my actions. A few seconds later, there was a click. I could feel the eyes of the villains piercing me through the door. There was no way I'd get out safely. I scrambled to my feet and tried to run even though I knew it was futile. Just as I suspected, before I could make it far I felt something yank me back. The wind was knocked out of me as I landed hard on the ground. I looked up to see the faces of a disappointed Lex Luthor and a grinning Klarion.

"And I thought we could trust each other Quinn," Luthor shook his head at me. He nodded to Klarion. The witch boy muttered a few words and a groan escaped my lips. Then my eyes started to close and I faded into darkness.

**What did everyone think? Thank you to any new reviewers or readers. Please follow, favorite or review or any combination of the three. Thanks for reading and next chapter will be up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is my second chapter today! I don't normally do this, but I needed to put this new chapter up. I just needed to. Also because I can't deal with suspense for very long (even if I know what is going to happen). I don't think I'm going to be able to update tomorrow too, so that's a good reason. This is a good chapter in my opinion. Very dramatic. Enjoy it!**

Dick's POV

In retrospect, I should've followed her. I tried to at first, but I quickly lost her. Who am I kidding, I had already lost her! I'd hurt Red in just way too many ways. So I decided to let her be and I walked back down the first floor. Tim was waiting.

"You screwed it up, didn't you?" he asked. I nodded. Tim sighed. "I knew it." We both walked over to a table and sat down.

"I don't know how I messed it up Tim. I tried to be my old self, nice and sarcastic in a good way. Though my words came harsh and she got defensive, and I screwed it up," I told him, putting my head in my hands. I felt him pat me on the back.

"Dick, she still likes you."

"No she doesn't. She ran away from the mountain because of me. She just ran away from me a minute ago because she hates me!"

"Dick-"

"No Tim, she hates me. I've already lost her. I just... can't."

"Can't what Dick? Care for her anymore? She's thinking the same about you and we both know it. Even when she hugged me before, she wasn't completely paying attention. She was looking for you. She was desperate looking for you! She was looking for you for an hour! Obviously you both can't see it, but you both still love each other!" With that Tim stood up and walked away. I thought what he said over. Red couldn't still love me. After all I had said, I hurt her so much. I was angry with her and I didn't know why. I just wanted her safe and I just put her in more danger. I know I still loved her, but did she really still love me? I just didn't know anything anymore. So I walked outside to get some air and clear my head. Others dressed in fancy suits and dresses were out there too, most of them smoking. I sat down on a bench and once again put my head in my hands. I heard a clanging to my right so I turned my head to look. A van was pulling out of a near alley. The driver looked familiar, way too familiar. Then I realized who it was. An unmasked Sportsmaster was driving. I guessed that the Light was offering him some cash reward for helping them out or maybe he was working for them then. Though nothing can be good when it comes to a villain driving a van. I shot up and quickly walked back into the building. I ran into Tim as I walked through the door and grabbed his wrist. I pulled him through the crowds, looking for somewhere private.

"Tim, where is Bruce?" I asked tightly. Tim told me he didn't know and I pulled him into a private hallway.

"Why do you need to know?" he asked.

"I saw Sportsmaster driving a van out of an alley. I also haven't seen Red or Luthor for awhile. I don't believe in coincidences, Tim." His expression turned serious and we both weaved through the crowd, looking for Bruce. We both found him and were about to explain everything when Lex Luthor took the stage, looking worried. Tim and I shot each other an unsure look. Luthor tapped the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Has anyone seen Quinn? I haven't seen her for an hour and I hope she's safe," he pleaded. There was no reply from the crowd. To everyone else, Luthor must have appeared as a good father worrying for his daughter's well being. Though Bruce, Tim and I knew better. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

I turned to Bruce and was about to explain it when he gave me a look of exasperation and understanding. "Go," he told me. "Just don't do anything too stupid." I smiled.

"Thanks Bruce!" I told him as I dashed out of the building. I ran to the limo we had arrived in and tapped on the window. Alfred rolled it down.

"Yes Master Dick?"

"Suit." He handed me my Nightwing suit and I dashed into a dark alley and changed. The second I put my mask on I made my way onto one of the many roofs of Metropolis. I took out a pair of binoculars and scoped around for the van. I found it a few blocks away and began to leap across buildings. I lost the van a few times, but I always found it again eventually. The van made a sudden turn into a worn path leading into woods. I followed, worried about Red. Did they discover her true identity? Or did she just get caught snooping. If the latter was true than she probably wouldn't have anyone guarding her. That would also mean that she wasn't awake. If she were awake that van would be torn apart with plants. She only used her powers if she were alone or in an emergency. I considered being kidnapped by the most evil organization on the planet an emergency. It had started to snow, making it harder to track the van. So I weaved through the trees, searching for the van's tracks. The van stopped and I took cover in the trees. There was nothing but a small metal shack in the clearing. Though Sportsmaster stepped out and walked up to the shack. He tapped it and the door opened, revealing Klarion and Luthor. I listened closely to whatever they were saying.

"I brought the package," Sportsmaster said gruffly.

Luthor shook his head. "Such a shame too. So much potential. Now it seems we'll have to control her if she does ever wake up. How long will we have to wait before we know she's dead, Klarion?"

"Twenty-four hours after the spell was cast. So that means that if she doesn't wake up in another twenty-three hours, she's dead."

I almost fell out of the tree. If Red woke up, they'd control her to make her do what they want. If she didn't wake up by before this time tomorrow, Red would be dead. I waited for another minute while Sportsmaster lifted her out of the van and threw an unconscious Red over his shoulder. She looked as limp as a rag doll. I couldn't stand it, seeing her handled so carelessly. The three villains walked into the shack that I guessed was an elevator and the door closed. I dropped to the ground and tapped on the door like Sportsmaster did. The door swung open. It was too easy so far. I stepped into the elevator, and that's when it got complicated. An eye and finger print scan were necessary. There was a button panel next to these. I pulled it out from the elevator and started connecting and disconnecting wires. I plugged my wrist computer into the elevator wires and started scrolling. Turns out it was a large base for the Light with eight large underground floors. The last floor traveled to was the fifth one. So I hacked into the computers and disabled all security cameras and other security measures. Though it would only last for twenty minutes. I had to get Red and get out. I finished wiring the elevator and it shot down to the fifth floor. I stepped out of the elevator as it dinged and started darting through the halls. I hope I stuck to the shadows and was as soundless as possible. I stopped as the villains came into view. I crawled into a large air duct as they talked in hushed voices. I heard a distant thud that I figured was Red being thrown into a room. I opened my wrist computer again and checked the duct system. I speculated where Red was and started crawling through the metal paths. I approached her suspected holding room and peeked through the air vent. There, in an all white room with no noticeable door, lay Red. I saw a video camera in the corner of the room that must've been disabled. I dropped from the ducts next to Red. Her pulse was already slowing down. She was paler than usual and shivering. I felt somewhat cold even in my uniform. I couldn't imagine how Red, with her dress that didn't cover a lot of skin and powers that made the cold an extreme weakness, was doing. Knowing that time was running short, I scooped up Red and tried to find the door. Eventually my foot found it and I knocked the door down.

I ran through the halls, trying to find the elevator. Though just as I reached it, Sportsmaster came walking down the hall. He saw me and his eyes widened. I dove into the elevator as he threw a knife straight at me. I wired the elevator again and it shot up the elevator shaft. Just as it was about to reach ground, I felt something shaking underfoot. I held onto Red more tightly as the elevator burst from the metal shack and crashed into the ground. I cut my head on the busted and ripped metal and let out a groan. I waited for the dizziness and nausea to end then kicked open the busted metal. Sportsmaster must've thrown a bomb that forced the elevator to explode out of the shack. I crawled out of the broken elevator but then remembered Red. I scrambled up and winced. I had broken my leg in the fall. So I limped back to the collapsing metal and pulled Red out. I picked her up and felt a broken rib.

"Good job protecting her Dick," I muttered. I limped into the woods, carrying Red. I knew I wouldn't make it very far. Her pulse was already dying and she seemed to be freezing in the snowy night. I shook her a bit in my arms. "Come on Red, wake up," I whispered. No response. I sighed and carried her through the woods. Once I got back to the city, I stuck to the alleys. Bruce had some apartments in Metropolis since he visited so often. All I needed to do was walk five miles to the building and climb the fire escape to the seventh floor. Easy.

I weaved through the alleys clinging tightly to Red. I didn't know what I would do if she died. I did still love her. I just couldn't lose her again.

There were a few close calls where some people almost saw me, but I made it to the fire escape eventually. It took an hour and fifty six minutes. Climbing up the fire escape took half an hour. By then my leg was screaming with soreness, blood was thick in my hair and Red was shaking harder than a leaf. I groaned and knocked on the window. A minute later Bruce opened it. He gaped at Red and I for a moment then pulled us inside.

"Dick, I thought I said not to do anything too stupid," he sighed as I pulled my mask off.

"Sportsmaster is the one that tried to blow us up," I insisted. He gave me a concerned fatherly look and I explained everything. My voice cracked when I got to the part about Red and Bruce gave me a pained look.

"Dick, let me take care of Red for now. You broke your leg and cut your head. You need to rest." I hesitantly sat down on the couch as Bruce lifted Red to another room. Since Bruce Wayne owned this apartment, it was big and expensive. The apartment literally took up the whole seventh floor. Five bedrooms, three bathrooms, a theatre room, an indoor hot tub, a Bruce Wayne apartment had everything.

I gritted my teeth and spread out my legs. I lay my head on a throw pillow and sighed. Then I heard someone come through the window. I whipped around and gave a grunt of pain. It was just Tim (in his Robin costume) who was holding a black backpack. The smile he wore vanished as soon as he saw me.

"Dick, what the hell happened!" he demanded. So I told him. Deciding to help me, Tim ran to the hidden stash of medical supplies and brought back bandages and other things. He handed me some bandages and stuff to clean out wounds with. I dabbed the stuff on my head and wrapped it along with my leg with bandages.

"Thanks dude," I told him.

"You'd do the same for me," he shrugged. I knew he was right. We were brothers.

After awhile of lying on the couch I fell asleep. I had nightmare after nightmare about Red. Her heart just stopping while she was asleep, her being beaten to death, her suffocating... you get the idea. My head shot up a few hours later and I was soaked in a cold sweat. I got to my feet and stumbled through the apartment, looking for Red. It may have been around five o' clock in the morning, but no one was asleep. Tim was constantly checking on Red and I, Alfred was helping around and Bruce was going through all League records to see of something like Red's situation had occurred before. As I stepped into Red's room, I froze. She lay on the bed under many blankets, completely still. Her eyes were shut and her skin was whiter than snow. She was connected to a heart monitor that only beat occasionally. I limped up to her bed and sat down next to her. I pulled one of her hands out from under the covers and gave it a squeeze. I took a shaky breath.

"Red, I hope that somewhere deep down you can hear me. Because I still love you. I don't know why I said all of those things to you. I know I said I'd protect but all I've done is hurt you. I am so, so sorry Red. For everything. I love you."

I don't think she ever heard me. Though I stayed by her side constantly in case she did. As the day progressed I started remembering everything I would miss if she were gone. Her sarcasm. I remembered that time when the team was caught by the Joker and she was still sarcastic. The way she fought. Whether it was with me or combat with a villain, she had this fierce and confident tone. I would miss everything. That was why tears rolled down my face as her last hour turned to her last minute. I had hope that the impossible would happen. That she would be okay. Though many hopes are broken.

The heart monitor sped up and Red's eyes snapped open. Her contacts must have fallen out, since they were green. Though then her breathing became too rapid and so did the beeping on the heart monitor. And then, it just stopped. Her eyes dulled and her chest stopped moving. And she was completely still.

Red's POV

As soon as I had closed my eyes I was lost. I felt myself walking, running, flying, swimming. I was everywhere and nowhere. I was numb but I could feel everything. It was like this for either a second or an eternity, I'm not sure. Then I felt myself hurtling upwards. I thought that was impossible. Though instead of darkness I saw white, and for a brief moment I saw something else: color. Not just one color but color itself, if that makes any sense. I had an extreme longing for that color. So I started pulling myself away from the whiteness, closer to the color. The color started filling my lost world and I found it easier to get to it. I felt a pain in my chest and let out a gasp. I lifted my head and saw a world full of color once more, I was alive. I took some deep breaths but that didn't stop my head from softly falling to the pillow, reducing my world to darkness once again.

Dick's POV

I got up to leave as soon as the monitor stopped beeping. If I stayed and looked at her it would just be more painful. I walked through the doorway and was about to shut it when I heard a gasp inside the room. I whipped around to see her with her head up and breathing. Though it fell back down to her pillow the next second. The heart monitor beeped again normally, and her chest was rising and falling again. I dashed over to her bed and sat down next to her. She was alive and breathing with a soft smile on her face. She was still the one I loved, Red.

**What did you guys think? Did you really think I would kill off the main character, especially one that's as awesome as Red? Please review or the other two fs. Thank you for reading, I couldn't ask for better fans!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Year's Eve! It's December 31st, and Red's birthday as designated by me! So happy birthday Red! Dramatic and action filled chapters are going to be coming more often, and the next chapter shall have action! Enjoy chapter eight of A Rose That's Red! **

Dick's POV

When I told Bruce, he barely believed me. That Red just, survived. It's like she revived herself. Though I still stayed by her side. Even Tim stayed next to her for hours. She stayed unconscious for a very long time, but she was still alive and that was all that mattered. I was sitting down in a chair and laid my head next to her and I started falling asleep. I woke up to a thrashing Red. She must have been having a nightmare or something. I placed my hand on her arm and tried to get her to calm down. Though she still thrashed.

"Red, shh. It's okay. You're safe now," I whispered to her. What a mess we were. Two sixteen year olds who are threatened by death multiple times a year.

Red had stopped thrashing, but she was still shaking. I gently stroked her forehead and the shaking soon stopped. Then I heard her mumble something. I leaned closer to her and could sort of make out what she was saying. I snapped my head back as I realized what she was mumbling.

"Dick... Dick, I... I... I lo-ove you..." It was a weak, weak mutter. She moaned out my name for a little longer, tossing and turning in the bed.

"Red, so do I," I whispered back. I heard her murmur something else, and then her eyes slowly opened. Bright green. I didn't waste any time. I grabbed her in a tight hug and held her like that.

"Dick," she croaked, "You're hurting me." I let go of her and she lay back on the bed.

"What happened?" she asked quietly. So I softly rubbed her shoulder as I explained.

After I finished Red shot up into a sitting position. She cringed and I pushed her back down onto her bed.

"I really messed up this time," she groaned. She looked down and her face twisted into disgust. "I hate this wretched thing."

I knew she was referring to her dress. Just then Tim walked in.

"Red!" he cried. He ran over and squeezed her in a hug.

"Tim."

"Yeah?"

"That hurts."

He let go of her and blushed. Then he cocked his head to the side.

"Red, since when are your eyes green?" he asked suspiciously. Red moaned and dug her face into a pillow. Knowing she wasn't in the best position, I explained her hidden backstory to Tim. He replied with a small, "Oh," and he walked out of the room. Then I remembered something from the other night.

"Hey Tim, what was in that backpack you brought here?" I asked. His face brightened.

"Well, since I knew Red wouldn't be able to go back to Lex Corp., I snuck in and took her stuff. Everything she took with her to Metropolis is in here!" he said. Red asked him to get it but her request was muffled by the pillow. Tim heard her though and came back a minute later with the black backpack. Red grabbed it and tried to get out of bed. Though she crumbled as soon as her legs hit the floor.

Red's POV

I felt so weak. When I tried to stand up after squirming my way out of bed, I fell to floor immediately. My two heroes were by my side in a second, helping me up.

"I'm fine," I assured them. Dick shook his head.

"Red, you revived yourself. You were dead but you somehow came back to life. That has to drain someone. Plus, Klarion's spell was supposed to kill you. It has to have some lasting affects if one survives it. I hate to say it Red, but you're a lot weaker now," he told me. I sighed as Dick and Tim assisted me in standing and they led me out of the room.

"Guys, I want to change and get all of this make-up off. Help me to the bathroom?" I requested. They both nodded and brought me down the hall and into a bathroom. Dick's hand rubbed against my cheek and some make-up vanished, partially revealing my scar. It was the first time in months that I let it show. I sat down on a rug and the boys walked out and shut the door. I lifted myself into a standing position with the use of the sink and looked into the mirror. So much make-up. Leaning against the sink I began to wash it off. I crumbled a few times, but I eventually got it all off. My green eyes shone and my rose scar stood out. I let go of the sink and fell to the ground with a sharp cry and a stab of pain in my ribs.

"Red? Is everything okay?" Dick asked from outside.

"I'm fine!" I insisted. I her him grunt in assent and I got to changing. I hated that dress and I was glad to throw it off. I changed into my black shorts and blue tank top. My locket still hung around my neck. I leaned against the sink again and brushed my bangs out my face. I placed in my brown contacts. Bruce still didn't know. I stuffed everything into my backpack and shakily stood up. I fumbled the door open and Tim and Dick caught me as I fell forward through the open doorway.

"I really don't need help you guys," I told them.

"Yes you do," they both replied as they helped me over to a couch. I sighed. Tim walked away as Dick sat down next to me.

"I said I'd keep you out of danger-"

"And I said you couldn't. They'll figure out I was Quinn eventually and every villain will just want to kill me more. Dick, you can't always be there for me. Please learn to accept that."

"But I just can't! You have nearly died so many times, and there has to have been a way I could've protected you every time!"

"Dick, I turned out fine every time. That's because you helped me every time."

"Though I still didn't save you from-"

Before he could continue I leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips. It hurt to do so and I almost fell to the floor, but Dick caught me and pulled me closer. My chest hurt from my rapidly beating heart and my body was filled with warmth. I had missed this feeling almost as much as I had missed Dick. We pulled each other closer, forming an unbreakable bond. Finally when I had run out of air, I pulled back. Though I lunged forward again and caught Dick in a hug. He was still in his Nightwing costume, but that didn't stop me from digging my face into his shoulder and sobbing. He hugged me back tightly as I started shaking.

"Red, come on. It's okay," he tried to assure me. I picked my head up.

"No Dick! Nothing is okay! I am too weak to stand now, those villains will get me one of these days, and, and, I just... can't do this anymore!" I sobbed.

"Can't do what anymore?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know. Live, be me, love you," I muttered. Dick tightly gripped my shoulders.

"No. Red, you are strong. You can get over this. I know you can."

He pulled me close again and rocked me back and forth. I sobbed into his shoulder again.

"Red, everything will be fine," he whispered. Though muffled by his shoulder, I screamed that it wouldn't. Nothing would be fine. I started shaking again and Dick held me tighter.

"Red, you're going into hysterics. Calm down," he insisted. I shook even harder and Dick separated. He gave me a concerned look and picked me up bridal style. Unintentionally, I wriggled out of his arms and fell to the floor. My body had forgotten its temporary peace from clinging to Dick and screamed in pain. Whether I screamed or not, I don't know. Though I felt Dick pick me up again and he brought me back to my room. He put me back down onto my bed and placed a few blankets over me. He might've whispered something to me, but I didn't hear. He caressed my forehead and softly shushed me until I fell into a peaceful sleep.

Dick's POV

Her forehead was burning hot. Red was sick and scared. When I carried her to her room, she whimpered. It was the same whimper she gave when she was healing from the incident two years ago. Weak, terrified and alone. It hurt to see her like this. After she fell asleep I fingered through her bright red hair, wondering if she'd ever be the same again. She muttered my name in her sleep again and I felt terrible. She was desperate for someone to cling to, someone to help her. I wondered if I could help her, she seemed so broken. Things were bad for her before. It would start to get much, much worse. She knew how severe things would get for her. She knew that things would be severe for the ones she loved. If the villains got me, she'd come running even if she was about to die. She wouldn't hesitate to give her life up for some one she loved. She knew it. And the villains knew it too.

**What did you people think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you have any constructive criticism? Please review! Thanks for reading, oh dedicated fans! ;P**


	9. Chapter 9

**It may be awhile until I update again because school starts again tomorrow and I am busy all week. Sorry! Here is a chapter that is a bit shorter, but next one will probably be longer. Chapter nine, BOOM! Here it is!**

Red's POV

That night I had many nightmares. Whether it was because I was sick or I just had a lot of things on my mind, they were all terrible. Almost every one involved my friends being captured by villains and they were being beaten. Meg being caught and put into a flaming room, Conner being hit with kryptonite, Wally getting beaten with nowhere to run. I saw Barbara in a bloody heap, Karen getting crushed in Bumblebee form, Artemis stuck dying and screaming. I saw Tim being beaten to death and lastly, horrifyingly, I saw Dick. Lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Heart slowing. Breath stopping. I dashed over to him, scared of what was to come. I dropped to my knees next to him and saw blood flowing from his chest. I pressed my hands to his chest, trying to soak up the blood. It just kept pouring out. Tears stained my face.

"No, no, no, no, no," my voice rose into a scream. I knew it was pointless. I curled up in a fetal position, whispering no over and over. Then my head snapped up and I found myself sitting up in a bed at two thirty in the morning, sweat covering my body.

"No," I whispered one last time. Those would be more than dreams soon enough. If I disappeared, then they'd think I was dead. Gone. I needed to leave. So I practically fell out of bed and crawled to my backpack. I adjusted my brown contacts and dug into the pack. I pulled out a baggy black sweatshirt that used to belong to Dick and pulled it over my tank top. I changed from shorts to skinny jeans and slipped on my green converse. I flipped the hood of the sweatshirt up and began to scramble out of my room. If I got out quickly Dick would never stop me from leaving. I felt guilty though. Would he understand? Hopefully he would... eventually. I felt a bit stronger than I did the day before and I could almost walk well. It wasn't smart going out like this. Though I believed it would be better for my friends. I made my way to the window next to the fire escape and got it open after five minutes. I lifted myself onto the sill and fell onto the fire escape. I let out a stray groan and picked myself up. I lowered myself down the ladder and as I hit the ground my legs crumpled. My breath was already heavy and my vision already spotted. I readjusted the backpack on my shoulder and began to walk through the dark Metropolis streets. I wonder how suspicious I looked. A teenager with a dark hoodie that was hiding their face and who stumbled every five steps. Though luckily I was shielded in the dark. After aimlessly walking for awhile, I realized that I needed a plan. I couldn't be Red anymore since that would get people killed. I needed another identity. This one wouldn't look like me as much. I disappeared into an alley to decide what to do. In the past eleven months alone, I had missed Dick so much I could've gotten myself killed. Now, after I had reunited with him, I couldn't leave. My heart already ached. That was my first decision. Gotham. It's where I had to go. I could also learn more about my past. It'd be more dangerous for me in Gotham. Though I wouldn't be Red, so I'd be less obvious. So just like that, I was going to Gotham. I dug my hand into my pack and brought out a fist full of cash. Being the personal assistant to Lex Luthor pays a very pretty penny. I walked to the curb and waited for a taxi. Within five minutes, I was on my way to Gotham. I wondered how Dick would take it.

Dick's POV

Tim and I were patrolling Metropolis since there was some League business for the native heroes. Less crime ridden than Gotham, but we still stopped a lot of things. Afterwards we both swung through the window and into the apartment. I froze.

"We didn't leave the window open when we left," I said bluntly. Tim realized the same thing and we both dashed to Red's room. She was gone.

"You don't think-"

"No Tim, they couldn't have found out she was here. Besides, Red will always put up a fight. The apartment would be trashed and the potted plants would be way overgrown. She must've left."

"Why would she leave?" Tim asked. I could see the sadness pushing out any other expression.

"She knows that the villains will figure out that she was Quinn eventually. They all already wanted to kill her, but now the want of a dead Red will grow. She knows that the villains will get to her friends to get to her, and she won't let that happen. I guess she thought that if she disappeared then they would think she was gone," I sighed. Tim gave me a pained look.

"She won't be able to last very long. She's sick, weak and hurt."

Red's POV

The ride to Gotham passed by quickly. I got out of the cab and paid the driver. I had enough money to buy my own apartment, but then I remembered something. My mom used to have a small house around this street. I walked around until I found it. One floor, brick, dirty windows. She barely ever used it, the last time I had been there was when I was five. I walked through the door and coughed at the dust filling my lungs. It hurt to cough, to walk, to stand, but I always work through pain. I made my way to her small office and walked to her many papers. Old plans, new ones, information and more. I stuffed them all into my backpack and crouched down to see if there was anything else. My knees touched the floor and I froze. Someone was behind me. I whipped around and ducked as a knife flew past where my head just was. I looked up and my hood fell down. The Joker.

"I saw someone come into your mother's old house and I knew it was you Rosie. Little soon after your little trick in Metropolis, no?"

I was stunned. He knew it was me. He knew I was in Gotham. I had no choice. I ran. After the first few steps my body ached. I _needed_ to rest. I felt a kick push my back. I fell forward and onto the ground. I flipped onto my back to see the Joker advancing with another knife. He was about to make some remark about hurting me when I ripped a fire Rose Blade from my pack and threw it at the remaining papers on the ground they erupted in flames. This shocked the Joker for a moment, and I used that moment to dart away. I couldn't risk a fight in my condition and even running was a horrible idea. Though it was the best one I had. I darted out of the building just as it exploded, sending me to the ground. I scrambled up and saw the Joker step out of the flaming mess, a sinister look glaring down at me. I ran before he could even take aim.

The first thing I needed to do was disguise myself. I leapt into a condemned apartment as discreetly as possible. I crawled across the dust caked floors and let out a moan. I was so sore and my body creaked with its many aches. I dropped my back pack and opened it. Tim had put all of my disguise stuff in it. Smart kid. I took the brown contacts from my eyes and pulled out my case full of colored contacts. I placed them in and pulled out bright blue ones. They were even lighter than Dick's eyes. I expertly inserted them and pulled out a compact mirror. I flipped it open and looked over what I had to fix. I covered my scar with concealer and added blush to my cheeks, making them appear rosier and my cheek bones smaller. I made my eyebrows a bit smaller and thinner. I made my lips lighter. With some other forms of make-up I made my eyelashes longer and darkened the areas around my eyes. I added some "freckles" across my nose and cheeks and put on some thick square glasses. I looked in the tiny mirror. I barely even recognized myself. I wove my hair into a braid and threw Dick's sweatshirt off into the pack. I took out a white sweater and pulled it over my tank top. Red was once again gone.

I slipped out of the broken building and walked through the streets of Gotham. Next, I needed an apartment. I eventually came across a two story building that had a "FOR RENT" sign in a window. Smiling, I knocked on the door. An old woman answered and motioned for me to come in. I hope I looked old enough to buy this, seeing as it isn't a very welcomed idea to let a sixteen year old buy a house. After an hour of negotiating, I got the apartment. I was on one of the worse sides of Gotham and the woman walked out, chuckling to herself that I was a stupid little girl. I almost laughed aloud. She wouldn't believe what this stupid little girl could do. I had to make up a name while we were talking and I came up with something rather quickly: Laura Rose Gray. I don't know where Laura came from, but Rose was easy and I just took the last syllable of Dick's last name off.

That night, tired and sore, I lay in a musty old bed. I already missed Dick desperately, even if I was in Gotham. This would work, I tried to convince myself. It didn't work. I knew there would be problems soon enough. I'm very good at predicting things to come.

**Any questions or comments you would like to display in review form? They are appreciated that way :) Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is a new chapter! I personally hate it. It is meant to serve as a filler chapter, so it wouldn't be very good quality anyway. So... sorry this chapter is so terribly bad, next one will be better, I PROMISE! I hope this chapter is at least satisfactory...**

I had completely overworked myself. After moving in I stayed in the house for three days. I didn't eat or drink for one of those three days. I stayed in bed and groaned. I groaned because of the pain, the heartache and the depression. So on the fourth day I was finally able to leave. I changed into a black t-shirt, green jeans, blue flats and a puffy blue jacket. I adjusted the contacts and fake glasses and set my hair into a side braid. I knew the money I had wouldn't last forever and that it wouldn't help my cover to not have a job. I remembered seeing a small cafe with a help wanted sign on my way to this building. It was my best bet. So I shoved my hands into my pockets and set out. I wondered if I would ever see Dick in Gotham, seeing as it was such an immense city. No experience was necessary for the job at the cafe, so I got it pretty easily. Minimum wage. It would be good enough. Though every time I went to help someone, I hoped it was Dick. I had this false hope that I'd see him again. I knew I might, eventually.

Dick's POV

After Tim and I had searched every inch of Metropolis, we went back to the apartment. She had left. She could've been anywhere. So Alfred drove us back to Gotham. I thought about Red the whole way back. Where could she be?

Red's POV

I didn't expect my Gotham stay to be long. Though during the first three months, it was great. I made a few friends and got promoted. I was a few thousand dollars away from fully owning my house and things were going great. Though of course things broke. One day in late April, I was working behind the counter. I was barely able to resist punching a group of idiots that were hitting on me. I walked to the kitchen window to grab an order and turned around. The door of the cafe opened and in walked someone I hoped yet dreaded to see. I dropped the plates I was holding and they fell to ground, shattering. The manager yelled at me from across the room as a shard lodged itself into my leg. Blood dripped down and I winced as I yanked it out. I grabbed a towel from the counter and stuck it to my leg as I walked over to the manager. He was a hothead, and I was stubborn. Three minutes later I was fired. I stormed out of the cafe, and I felt his eyes on me. Those bright blue eyes. I hoped they were unsuspecting blue eyes.

Dick's POV

I was just walking through Gotham, Red being the only thing on my mind. I saw the cafe and decided to stop for a bit. As I walked in, a waitress dropped a tray and all the plates on it. She fought with the manager then left. I ordered some coffee and began to think about Red again. Could that girl have been her? I decided against it. Red wasn't that hotheaded, and it's not like she is one to drop things. Besides, the only way she was similar to Red was her red hair. It couldn't have been her. Though one had to wonder...

Red's POV

I stormed through the door in my house and charged up to my room. I grabbed some gauze from my medical cabinet and tightly wrapped it around my leg. I changed out of my food stained clothes and into new ones. A black short sleeve shirt with sequin covering the front, a pair of dark wash jeans and my green converse. My hair was in its now usual braid with a black and white feather weaved inside. A new job was needed. So I ventured out through Gotham, looking for a job. I couldn't find anything. So I walked back to my house. Nothing. I trudged back to my room and plopped onto the bed. The next morning I found at my door a copy of the "_Gotham Gazette_". Within it, I found an ad for a new photographer/writer for the paper. I was intelligent enough in my opinion. So that day I strode through the doors to apply for the job. I needed to get a story that was riveting and original to get the job, and I immediately had an idea. I skimmed through the papers, looking for things. There was a new interest in Gotham's favorite vigilantes. Specifically Nightwing and Robin.

I stuck to the dark Gotham rooftops that night. I figured they'd be out in patrol, so I moved around the city waiting for something to happen. I was dressed in all black with a camera around my neck. Then I heard it. A familiar cackle. I grinned and darted across the rooftops. I wasn't worried about anyone seeing me since I used to be considered one of the stealthiest people on the team. I skidded to a stop on a rooftop as I spotted the two heroes. They had cornered at least twenty guys who looked drunk and had guns. A few men lay bloody and unconscious in front of the drunks. No one wasted any time. The thugs started shooting and Robin and Nightwing dodged every bullet. They beat some up, threw Batarangs at others and overall kicked ass. I silently dropped from the roof and turned to the two fighting heroes. I snapped a picture then darted up to the rooftops. I took a look at the image and smiled. Robin was sending a flying kick towards a thug that was shooting at him and Nightwing throwing some Batarangs. I almost called out his name and leapt off the roof. It came out as a sigh and a trip. Though luckily I wasn't noticed.

I dashed through the streets and rooftops back to my house. I stayed up all night working on the story. It would be a well paying job that would get me places. Then I started to wonder. What if this was my life forever? What if I never saw my friends again? Then I reminded myself that this was for the best. If I went back to them, they'd be in more danger than I was. After I had finished the article I went to bed. Though I couldn't sleep. My thoughts buzzed around my head. Thoughts of friends, good memories and things that could happen to them. Eventually I fell asleep, experiencing my now common nightmare of everyone I have ever cared about dying.

The next morning I got onto things quickly. I changed into black jeans, a white camisole, a brown leather blazer and my green converse. I side braided my hair as I fixed up my face with my contacts, glasses and freckles. I dropped a brown fedora with a black ribbon onto my head and set out with a folder holding my article. I walked to the large office building to get the job. I walked into the office of the head of the "_Gotham Gazette_" and grinned. I slapped the folder onto his desk and he read hungrily. Afterwards, he looked up at me with a look of amazement.

"You took this picture?" he asked. I nodded.

"Not only have you got the job, but I want to assign you to something special. Two articles on Gotham's vigilantes a week, and consider this job long term. Got it kid?" I nodded again. I smiled and walked out. It was Sunday, so I knew that I had one done for the week. Though I was smiling for another reason. I now had an excuse to see Dick. I needed an excuse for myself.

**Thank you for putting up with my bad chapter writing skills. Thanks for reading everyone! I believe you know the routine by now, I ask for reviews, favorites and follows and thank the people who do review, follow and favorite. I am seriously grateful to all of you guys. Next chapter will be better. Also, I'll probably be updating only once or twice a week because I am getting super busy with stuff. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**New chapter time! I like this one ****_much_**** more than chapter ten. I checked Cutting Family Ties before, and it has 4,459 views! You guys are just so awesome. I don't mean to be getting all sentimental on you guys, but I really appreciate and love every reader. I am really insecure and think that my writing is terrible and that I'm terrible, but you guys fix that. Every time I get a review or a favorite or a follow, I am beyond overjoyed. You guys have kept me out of doing some things that would not benefit me. THANK YOU ALL! **

So far, the job was going great. I was getting in my stories and pictures and I was never noticed when I was taking them. Though I figured that Tim and Dick would track "Laura" down eventually, seeing as she was taking all of these pictures during their patrols. I knew that when that time came, I'd have to pull off a pretty convincing story. I needed it sooner than I thought I would.

It was mid-July, and my works in the paper were a hit. It took the rest of April and the beginning of May to officially sign me on. Apparently, all of my records had disappeared. Ha ha, weird... I digress. So in May my stories were first published. So many people were interested in the new Robin and Nightwing, so plenty of people took notice of my articles. I wondered if the two heroes ever tried to follow me. Not like they could.

Anyway, it was mid-July and I was walking home from work. I had finished my two stories of the week on the fine Thursday and I decided to take a much needed break. My mind went astray and I guess that's why I didn't notice someone walking towards me. I bumped into someone and fell. Though they grabbed my wrist and I looked up to see blue eyes and black hair. Dick Grayson.

Dick's POV

The first few articles published by Laura Rose Gray weren't very suspicious. They could've been pictures taken before. The articles themselves weren't concerning, yet. Though things started getting weird. How did she get all of these pictures and information? Robin and I knew we had to find out.

We tried tracking her down in the better neighborhoods and areas of Gotham, but we found nothing. So we searched everywhere in Gotham. Eventually we found her in the worst part of the city. After looking at her profile for awhile, I realized it was the same girl who was a waitress and stormed out of that café. My suspicion of her being Red went up.

Anyone who could sneak around without Tim and I noticing had to be good. Red good. So we decided that I should take care of things. We looked at her every possible route home and devised a way to get to her. I was on the roofs and had a comms unit in my ear, ready to transmit my findings to Tim. I saw the redhead walking back to her home while I was darting over the rooftops and jumped down.

"Found her Tim."

"Follow her Dick. If she _is_ Red, she'll sense you quickly so I would suggest a head on approach. Also, she'll probably give in quickly when she sees that it's you. Go."

I slipped onto the sidewalk, occasionally glancing at the possible Red. I needed to dive straight in, so I hurried my walk and purposely bumped into her. She fell and I grabbed her wrist to pick her up. She looked at me with bright blue eyes and steadied herself. She cleared her throat and shook her wrist out of my grip. I was sent an odd look and an unsure "Thanks," and she started to walk away like nothing had ever happened.

"Sorry," I muttered. I don't think she heard. That couldn't have been Red. I was looked at like a stranger. If that was Red, she didn't want to talk to me.

"That wasn't Red Tim," I sighed.

"So? She still does stories on us. Follow her!" I did.

Red's POV

It took all of my will not to at least smile at Dick. He grabbed my wrist and helped me up and held on. Most girls would think he was a creep; a stranger holding tightly onto your wrist. Though I knew he was trying to see if it was me. I pulled the "you're a creep" act and I think he stopped suspecting that I was me. I also knew that he'd follow me because, let's face it, Laura Rose Gray could be the downfall of his heroic actions. Though I wouldn't hurt him in any way. I wouldn't.

I could sense that he was following me twenty seconds after our encounter. Too bad, relaxation time.

It was already nine o' clock, and I was getting hungry. There was a small market nearby, and if I could go in and slip out the back I'd be free. It's not that I wanted to be away from Dick, I just wanted him away from me. I was a danger.

I jumped into the market and away from Dick's sight. Whether he went in or not, he didn't see me jump out of the back two minutes later. I sighed a great sigh of relief as I walked down the sidewalks once again. After a few minutes if walking, I could feel someone else's presence. It was too large to be Dick's, and I pulled down my red shorts a little to make sure they were covering enough. I walked briskly ahead, knowing that the guy behind me was drunk. I could hear him grunt and I could tell he was stumbling. Knowing what a drunk grown man would want to do to a teenaged girl in shorts, I walked even faster.

Apparently drunky had some friends, because I found myself three blocks away from my house and cornered. I hate this part of Gotham. Drunky was the first person to speak.

"Little dangerous in these parts at this time, ain't it doll?" he asked. I gagged at the alcohol in his breath. Him and his four buddies closed in on me.

"Look, I just want to get home-"

"Too bad sweetheart." One of the drunks swung their fist at me. I shook my head condescendingly and grabbed it. I flipped him over and threw him into another one of the men. They both groaned and grunted and I knew I had four to go. Speaking of which, someone else was charging towards me. I sidestepped and he drove himself into a wall. Idiot. The bulkiest of the bunch was cracking his knuckles, and I rolled my eyes. This had the desired affect of pissing him off. He lunged towards me with his hands out. I sent a kick to his face and ducked under his attack. He hit his head on the pavement and moaned. Drunky's last friend (who was quite scrawny) ran away while the main man himself put his hands up.

"I surrender!" he squeaked. I walked up to him and delivered a punch to his gut. He grunted and doubled over.

"Next time, don't corner a sixteen year old girl."

I knew that Dick would pick my trail up quickly and definitely become suspicious because of the passed out drink dudes, so I pulled them into a position to make it look like they had been fighting each other. They had the injuries to prove it. The shadows were once again my friends as I stuck to them and got back to my house.

As soon as I shut the door I lowered myself to a crouching position. I took the locket out from under my tank top and opened it. The picture of Dick and I together was during our first date. We went to the ginormous park in Gotham and hid under the willow trees. We both had all forms of disguises off and were enjoying each other. We talked and lay under the stars, even though it was January and we were both freezing our asses off (mostly me). I looked longingly at the picture of our first kiss and sighed. Would we ever do that again? I almost laughed as I saw our height difference. I was pretty tall then, much taller than Robin. Now Nightwing was a good three or four inches taller than me.

I started wondering how long I'd actually be staying in Gotham. Forever? Or just until I couldn't take it anymore? There would probably be new members, new people to hide things from. I was already hiding my secrets from Barbara, Karen and Mal. I hit my head against the door and slowly brought myself to standing up. Dick and Tim probably knew where I lived, so I began to hide anything and everything that could give me away. They would most likely only be checking in, not raiding. They were heroes and guys who respected a person's privacy. I thought about Dick until my heart hurt. It was doing that more than usual these days. Damn it, why did I love him so much!

That night it took longer than usual for me to fall asleep. I had my usual nightmares, but they all involved Dick dying. As they progressed, they became worse and worse. The very last time I heard him screaming as I cowered next to a wall, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT RED!"

I woke up at three in the morning, sweating and panting with tears rolling down my face. I swear I saw a shadow dart out of the view of my window as soon as I shot up. I buried my face into my pillow and started to cry.

**Now that I am done with all if my sentiment, what did everyone think? Did you like the chapter? Did you hate it? Is there anything I should change? Please review and thank you to all of my readers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is another chapter. I'll be updating most likely only on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays for awhile. I have too much homework, I'm taking this course at a college on Mondays (I'm not college age, the course is actually at a college) and I have play practice on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'm just really busy, so I'm really sorry if it takes awhile for me to update. :) I don't like this chapter's ending like I don't like a lot of my work, so I hope it's good enough for all of my deserving fans! **

I had been crying myself to sleep since July. It was October. Things seemed to be going very well. I had a good steady job, I now owned my house, my future in Gotham was bright. Eventually my stories got old. The Gotham Gazette was cutting employees. I was assigned to all crime related stories. Then Nightwing and Robin came around less and less. My stories went from being the ones everyone flipped to immediately to the ones people ignored and only looked at when they were bored. My future in Gotham was dimming.

Something must have been going on with the Justice League, for Nightwing and Robin weren't showing up in Gotham at all. Tim would've been twelve by now, isn't that a bit young for actual Justice League things? I reminded myself that Dick and I joined the team when we were thirteen and figured he would be fine. I hadn't seen Barbara in Gotham at all. That evidence just made me worry more. More crime was popping up and less people could help. I wouldn't say the that the police were incompetent, but they couldn't exactly deal with the Gotham crime.

One day after work, I was going to a restaurant for dinner. Nothing big, just a small pizza place. I ordered a vegetarian pizza and sat down at a small table in the back. Just as they called my name, three men wearing ski masks busted through the kitchen door. They were all holding guns.

"Get down!" one ordered, twitching his gun and aiming ten places at once. Everyone got down. Except for me, who dodged behind a fern and grew it more out of habit, and a rather built guy who was working at the register. He walked up to the three and began yelling. He swung his fist at one, and the criminal put his hand to the gun's trigger. I flicked a finger and the guy tripped forward a little, just enough for the bullet to miss his head. A fist fight started and all of the guns mysteriously fell to the ground after they tripped from nothing hitting them. The guy punched the last robber in the face and he dropped to the ground. The three criminals had fallen quite quickly, almost as if he had some hidden assistance. I grabbed my pizza and hurried out of the restaurant. There were many weeds in that place that weren't there when I came in. I walked quickly back to my house, paying closer attention than usual to my surroundings. There was a lot of crime. At least twelve times I saw people doing things in an alley. I heard gunshots twice and heard alarms blaring in the distance. With Nightwing and Robin gone, Gotham needed a hero. And I needed a job. Too many people were at risk in Gotham. Who knows when a terrible villain could show up and wreak havoc? I knew what I had to do and grudgingly accepted my fate: I had to be a hero again.

When I got home I whipped open my backpack that I always kept hidden and pulled out my old costume. It looked way too small. I stuffed it back in and darted to my bedroom. I closed all the blinds and flopped onto my bed. I couldn't just go back to the team. I couldn't let Dick find me, even if I was going public. I had to be hero. Over the past few years I had been out of action and pretty idle. I craved action and guilt threaded through my heart every time I couldn't help someone.

Two months after I made my decision, I was perched on the rooftops of Gotham as who I really was: Red. Nightwing and Robin were still not in Gotham. Something was going on. Though I had been handling crime pretty well. I never used my powers. I had used them before in certain situations-like the time at the restaurant when it was the only way to protect people and keep myself hidden-but I never used them unless absolutely necessary. They weren't ever really absolutely necessary.

I heard a scream in the quiet night and darted across the roofs, my bright red ponytail streaming out behind me. I halted as I heard a similar scream and changed my course. My bangs tickled my forehead and almost touched my black domino mask. I stopped just as I came upon a rather disgusting sight: two men cornering a twenty-something year old women and slowly peeling her clothing off. I dove off of the roof and kicked one man in the head. The momentum and strength of the kicked sent him crashing into a wall and out cold. The second guy stared at me with a shocked look. I probably looked a lot older than sixteen, especially since I was five foot seven and rather muscular. The second guy backed away and I rolled my eyes under the mask. Never any good criminals these days, all more cowardly than they used to be. He backed into a wall and I simply punched him in the face. His nose started gushing blood and I kneed him in the gut. He doubled over and I shoved him into the wall wear his partner was crumpled. I looped handcuffs behind a pipe and cuffed them both together. I took a rose out of my handmade crown of roses and threw it next to them. I turned to the girl who was shaking yet beaming and gave my two finger salute. I heard a shout of thanks in the night and launched myself back onto the rooftops.

I was done for the night and I ran towards my house. Knowing that no one was following me (and trust me, I _always_ know when someone is following me) I dove through the window and into my house. I peeled off my mask and tossed my rose crown off my head. I took off my black fingerless gloves and utility belt. I sat down on my couch and lay my head back. This was exhausting. I was still masking a sprained ankle from the beginning of the month after I had a bad landing when flipping away from a bullet. It was sore, but I was fine. I laughed to myself whenever I thought of what Dick might say. He'd insist that I'd rest and prop my ankle up for me. He'd look at me concerned and when I would bring my ankle down and assure him I didn't need it, he'd roll his eyes and complain how stubborn I was.

I smiled softly until the pain in my heart returned. I stood up and walked over to the mirror I had in the hall. High red boots. Red and black horizontally striped pants. Black shirt that had sleeves that went down to just above my elbow and a red cropped t-shirt. There I was, Red.

My career had definitely done better after Red came on the scene. An all new hero that no one had heard of. I was doing pretty well on articles and the pictures. I just set up a camera to flash and dashed/jumped in front of the camera. The results were more than satisfactory.

Soon enough it was the end of the year. I spent my seventeenth birthday in my house, remembering. I washed all make-up off my face and my hand constantly flew to the scar on my cheek. I always let it show when I was fighting in Gotham. I wasn't perfect and I wanted people to know that. I gripped my locket when I wasn't touching my scar. Right before midnight I pulled out a cupcake I had bought a day before.

"Happy birthday Red," I sighed.

I got the next day off since it was New Year's Day. Though on January 2 when I walked into work, I was immediately cornered by my boss.

"Hey Laura, I have to tell you something. People are getting bored with your little stories. They just say what happened. We all need something new. Give us something interesting. Find out who those heroes are. Batman, Nightwing, Robin and that new one. What's her face, Red! Find out who they are, and you'll find yourself in a very good position."

If I wasn't s good at this, I would've dropped the papers I was holding. Though I let out a cough to give away any emotion and nodded my head. My new assignment was to reveal the secret identities of myself and the people I cared about. There was no way I could do it.

**Please review, favorite, or follow. Any combination of the three works too! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**GOSH what a busy week I had! And GOSH what a busy weekend I'm going to have! This will sadly most likely be the only time I update this week. SORRY TO ALL OF MY AWESOME FANS THAT DESERVE A NEW CHAPTER EVERY DAY! If you're thinking that my story is going by too fast, I am currently doing the five year gap between season one and two. I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

Things got interesting after I was told to find out who the heroes were. I couldn't just expose myself and Dick, Tim, and Bruce. It would ruin the heroes of Gotham. Get something that means a lot to them and you can bend them. Gotham's heroes could be taken out simply and the villains would be free to roam and wreak havoc. Then there was me. No one knew that Laura was me, so my identity was as secret as Dick's. Though if people found out, not only every villain I have ever met and then some would come , but Dick would. I don't think I could've faced him.

I started to wonder how stupid these Gotham people were. Batman has two protégés while Bruce Wayne has to adopted sons. Batarangs and all of the equipment use day Batman must cost millions. Oh gee, look at freakin millionaire Bruce Wayne over there! Most in Gotham were idiots.

So to keep myself in a job I tracked the heroes. Not like followed something, but I listed places where they appeared. I made up a few places where Robin, Nightwing, Batman, and I were. Things were going good. I had made small advancements in who the heroes were by just focusing on hair color. Luckily there were plenty of black-haired males in the area. Though I never could have expected what would happen next.

It was late June and I was walking home from quite a day at work. A story from me was just published and it had a bit more information than I had meant. Not enough to reveal identities, but enough to be enough. I was getting close to my house which was three blocks away. I was wearing a rather summery outfit: wedges, a white tank top, red shorts and my gold locket. My hair was loosely braided down my back and softly thudded against it after each step.

Two blocks away from my house, I heard something. Soft footsteps; the kind you hear when someone is trying to sneak up on you. Trying not to act suspicious, I kept walking. Though when I was one block away, I heard something more threatening: the click of a gun. I dropped my purse and crouched down to pick it up. I stole a glance at my pursuer as I stood up and my heart stopped. I turned my head and he was there with the same sadistic smile: the Joker. He had a gun, I couldn't bolt. I couldn't fight back because of my identity. Defenseless, I turned around.

"Hey sweetie. I have a few questions," he cackled. I swung my purse and he caught it. I'd do more, but that would make it worse. I subconsciously put my hand to my cheek, where a scar was covered up.

Joker shook his head. "Come on sweetie. Just a few questions."

"Get away from me!" I started walking backwards, away from him. I got another her shake and before I could do anything else, a bullet popped out of the gun. The next thing I knew, I was hunched over and groaning as blood poured from my midriff and onto my hands.

"Help," I croaked, knowing my problems would soon be much worse. I felt something hit my head and I crumbled to the ground.

When I woke up I found myself in a wooden chair with my hands bound tightly behind the chair and each ankle tied to a leg. I had a gag in my mouth and I couldn't help it when a groan tried to make its way out. I looked down and immediately felt dizzy. Not only was there something wrong with my head, but my white tank top was soaked in red. I looked to see the Joker swinging around his crowbar and walking towards me. He leaned in, an inch away from my face.

"Where is she?" he hissed. I didn't need to ask who he was talking about.

"Who?" I asked, trying to be as innocent as possible.

"You know who!" he scoffed. "Now WHERE IS SHE!"

To prove his point, I received a hit in the ribs and more blood poured out. He yanked the gag out of my mouth and I coughed up a bit of blood. That bullet definitely hit something important.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Joker repeated.

"Who!" I begged. A menacing growl resonated through whatever room I was in and I saw the glint of a knife. The tight bound on my wrists was cut and so were the ones on my ankles. I could feel the blood drip down my arms as I was grabbed by the shoulder and roughly shoved to the ground. Strangely enough my only hope was that he wouldn't figure out that I was me.

"I'll try one last time sweetie, but only because I am forgiving," he snarled. "Where is she? TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"WHO!" I demanded. His snarl turned into a much more horrifying expression as he brought out a small object of sorts. He shoved it into my bullet wound and I let out an ear piercing scream. Electricity pumped through my body and I started convulsing. It's really not a nice feeling.

I blacked in and out of consciousness as he shoved it in and pulled it out. Blood lay in a puddle around me. It lasted for hours. At least four. Then I was thrown into a wall and left there.

For the next two days I was being ordered to tell the Joker where Red was. I couldn't tell him that I was already there. So I was beaten. And electrocuted. And overall tortured. So on the third day my shirt was ripped and red, my hair was sticking to my face because apparently blood makes fantastic glue, and I was exhausted. It wasn't as bad as the time when I was on the team, but it hurt to know that no one would be there.

I wondered if anyone was worried about me. I was usually at work to work on stories or just help around, and if I wasn't I would've at least called. I had a friend who would come over after work and she'd always contact me if I wasn't a work. Surely she would be worried?

Anyway, on the third day of my capture I was pushed to the brink. Every time I denied knowing who he was talking about I was shocked or choked or cut. My ribs could be seen and my throat was dry except for the blood I had been coughing up. I figured this was the better option, seeing as I would have a long and painful death if he found out who I was. I had just been through a serious beating and I was struggling to stay conscious. Though after accidentally rolling onto my bullet wound (which still had the bullet in it) I couldn't help but black out from the pain.

Nightwing's POV

I was suspicious as soon as I saw something about that reporter's disappearance. She was doing plenty of stories on Red, who had apparently arrived when Tim and I were gone, and us. I looked for every possible sign of her in Gotham. So, naturally, I was glued to every story on Red, just in case I found something about her. Though I knew someone who would be giddy to find her. The Joker. So three nights after her capture I went looking instead of patrolling. I combed through the streets of Gotham, starting with Joker's favorite places. Then I remembered where the reporter's house was and tried looking there. Sure enough I found the place on the next block.

It was a condemned building with boarded up windows but I could see a light source. I broke through the wood and rolled onto the rather unstable floor. I looked to my left and saw her: Laura Rose Gray. Bloody and beaten. Almost as much as Red that one time. Once again it occurred to me how alike she and Red looked. Though it couldn't be her. It just couldn't. Red was gone and I just had to except it.

I started walking toward the broken figure when the clear of a throat stopped me. "Are you here to volunteer information on your little girlfriend Boy Blunder?" My blood boiled as he called Red my "little girlfriend". She was more than that.

I turned around with multiple Batarangs and whipped them at that sadistic clown he dodged all three with a messed up smile. I gave a very good Batglare and threw down some smoke bombs. The building was filled with smoke and then I got to work. I threw an ice Batarang at his feet then kicked him in the head. I tied him up with one of my ropes and punched his nose for good measure. I just needed to subdue him and that time I had had the element of surprise. I darted over to the injured reporter and crouched down next to her.

Red's POV

"Hey. Hey. Wake up," a soft voice insisted, giving my shoulder a gentle shake. I groaned and my eyes slowly opened to see Nightwing. I almost bolted right then and there. Though I composed myself in under a second and realized my glasses were gone. Even though I could see fine I still squinted. Five seconds later a gloved hand was handing me a broken pair of glasses. I put them on and moved back a bit.

"You're Nightwing, aren't you?"

"Yeah. And I take it you're the Laura Rose Gray that every news team in Gotham is looking for?" My heart melted at the sarcasm in his voice. Oh, how I had missed it!

Nightwing stood up and offered a hand. Unsure, I reached up to take it and winced at the movement. He adopted that concerned look I had learned to loved and asked if I was all right. Though because I am me, I responded with a nod. He tried to pull me up again and he accidentally touched my big electrocuted bullet wound. I let out a sharp cry and he almost dropped me.

"Let's just make this easier," he grunted, picking me off of my feet. I'm positive color rose to my face even if I was in love with him.

"No, no need for that," I insisted.

"Yes there is. I'm only doing this because you can't walk."

"Still, I'm fine-"

"Just let me carry you! You really remind of someone that I used to know."

I was quiet as he took me out of the building. I really hoped that he didn't figure out it was me. I was already acting myself again. I just couldn't let him know. He'd get hurt again.

**I bet some of you thought they'd get back together! Well I'm the author and I decide when Dick and Red get back together! XD Please review and thank you devoted readers!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the second chapter of the weekend. You guys are lucky that I'm doing this. ;)** **I just got so many reviews for last chapter asking for more sooner and since you guys are the best fans anyone could ever ask for I am updating again. Even though it is 9:40 and I still have homework...**

Nightwing carried me out if the building and I was trying my best not to burst into tears. I was in his arms. I could just collapse and everything would be okay. Though then it wouldn't be okay just as quickly.

"Um, where exactly are you taking me?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit at the end. Damn. Nightwing shrugged.

"The hospital I guess. I would really suggest moving out of your house since the Joker seems to have been stalking you. I could help if you want, if you tell me where your place is."

"No! I mean, I just have some really personal stuff in hidden places. Besides, I've seen you outside my window dude." Nightwing blushed just a little bit.

"Well, you had all that stuff about me in the newspaper and I had to know if you were up to anything with the villains. Sorry, but you were starting on figuring out my identity and I-"

"It's fine. I have to keep my job but I can't let anyone figure out your identity. The people of Gotham must be really stupid if they think revealing a hero's identity will help. It just gives villains more possible leverage. I have been trying to keep it as light as possible." I saw Nightwing chuckle a bit.

"Who was the person you said I reminded you of?" I asked, knowing that I was pushing things. I just had to know if it was hurting him as much as it was hurting me.

He gave a depressed sigh and began. "She was amazing. I haven't seen her in a year though. She always had a comeback even in the worst of times. She could make anyone smile just by smiling. Her heart was even bigger than her brain, and she was seriously intelligent. She left without a word a little more than a year ago and I," he sighed again, "Really miss her."

I answered with a small "Oh," and the rest of the way to the hospital was silent. Questions swirled through my head. Does he really miss me that much? Is it worth it to go back? I couldn't answer any of them.

The hospital workers weren't that surprised to see a hero carrying a severely injured civilian into the hospital. To think that this was a common thing in Gotham was sickening.

The doctors put me under to take the bullet out of my abdomen, as if I couldn't handle the pain. I almost laughed. Though while I was out I had my worst dreams yet.

All of the people I had ever considered friends were in a line, glaring at me. Then Joker came waltzing in with a giant ax. He was singing something about chopping. He swung his ax and the head of Kaldur popped off. Down the line Joker went, killing my friends. I tried to look away but I couldn't. Blood everywhere. Heads of Conner, M'gann, Wally, Artemis, Mal, Karen, Barbara and Tim. The only one who wasn't there was Dick. My dream self turned around and found him pointing a gun at my chest. Just as I heard the bang I woke up. Hot tears streamed down my face and I was shaking. As much as it hurt me to do so I brought my knees up and sobbed into them.

Nightwing's POV

I left her in a hospital bed and hopped out a window. That Laura really didn't deserve what she got. Though she was strangely able to keep the pain showing with expertise. Another thing she shared with Red. I was a bit worried about this girl so I checked on her every once in awhile during patrol. I was happy I did.

It was around one thirty in the morning and I was almost done with patrol. I decided to check on Laura one last time and then go back to the mansion. I was perched on a rooftop and using binoculars to see her through the window. She was tossing and turning like you wouldn't believe. That wasn't the suspicious part though. I speak from experience when I say an encounter like that with the Joker leaves a bit of trauma. The suspicious part was that she was mumbling things. Or mouthing. I couldn't tell from the rooftop. I swear I saw her lips form some familiar names. Kaldur, Conner, M'gann (I could tell it wasn't Megan because she didn't make the e), Wally, Artemis, Mal, Karen, Barbara and Tim. Each seemed filled with pain from her expression. My eyes widened and I immediately made my way to the hospital. I landed on the windowsill just in time to here her croak out the last name: Dick. My heart leapt. It was Red. I had found her.

Though just as I was about to swing in to hug her and never let her go, her head snapped up and she pulled her knees in. I saw her wince and her sobs echoed through my head. I slowly slid in and sat next to her on the hospital bed. I put my arm around her and pulled her close. She looked up at me with her falsely blue eyes and I slid the contacts out of her eyes. Her green eyes hardened even though they glistened with tears.

"You do realize that I am leaving now," she stated flatly.

"No you're not," I replied with a snort. She glared at me.

"Yes I am Dick! The more I hang around you and the team the worse things get. Before I came along you guys were doing fine. No teammates being kidnapped for leverage and obvious reasons. Not every villain you encountered wanted to kill you-"

"Actually-"

"No! No actually! I just make everything worse and it would be better if you just forgot about me! I bet Meg and Conner have. I bet even Tim has! Please Dick, just forget about me."

It was my turn to get angry. "That's the point Red! I _can't_ forget about you. Everything you have ever done has made an impression on me. Ever since we were both thirteen and you almost died trying to help me, everything you have done has affected me. During the time when the whole team was captured and I was furious at you I was more mad at myself for not being able to protect you. I can't just forget about you, it's impossible."

I wanted her to melt into my arms again and just let everything be okay again. Though she's Red so of course that didn't happen. She gave me a pained look.

"Dick, just leave. It's for the best."

I didn't move. She rolled her eyes and whipped a Batarang out of my utility belt before I could even register what she was doing. It was a freezing Batarang and I had a feeling she knew that. Red held it up to her chest and her finger hovered over the detonation button.

"If you don't leave I will press the button," she told me in the most serious tone I have ever heard. I knew she would since she so believed that she was helping. With tears of my own threatening to spill out I slipped out of the window. I immediately regretted it.

Red's POV

As soon as he left, I broke. Not like before though. I just lay in my bed with my eyes open and thought. That's all I did. The doctors were afraid that I had gotten some serious brain trauma. More like heart trauma.

Eventually I started talking again and after two months of healing (the Gotham hospital is lower quality than the one at Mount Justice) I was let out. While I was in the hospital Nightwing checked on me almost every day. Though every time I saw him I put the Batarang up to my chest. Why couldn't he just understand that more people got hurt when I was around. I'd get him killed if he had it his way.

As soon as I could I took all of my stuff out of my house and quickly sold it. I resigned from my job as a reporter and no one objected. I had almost gotten killed because of my job and that reason worked for them. Though I couldn't leave Gotham. The people here seriously needed help. So I stayed in secret. I lived in the same building I was in when I worked on my identity. Coincidentally Gotham's heroes started showing up less and less because of an unknown drop in crime. Soon enough another birthday passed while patrolling.

I was eighteen and still desperately in love with a person I couldn't keep. My life seemed more screwed up than ever.

**What did everyone think? Do some of you hate me again? I bet ****_some _****of you do. Next chapter will most likely be up next weekend. Though only ONE chapter because I am running behind on some of my other stories. I type this up on my iPad without any planning whatsoever. Nothing saved for later revision. I just type what I think and if it works it gets published. Anyway, please review/favorite/follow and THANK YOU READERS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is a big big big big big chapter! I've had this planned for such a long time! I worked really hard on this chapter and I hope everyone likes it. For the reviewer who demanded that Dick and Red be back together before the invasion, hopefully this chapter will suffice. It is technically before the invasion. I hope everyone likes it!**

My plan was working pretty well. I would occasionally go out in public in different disguises but I was pretty much a recluse in my broken down building. I could grow my own food and take liquids from the plants, so that was covered. I was still fighting crime, so my need to fight for what is right was covered. The only thing that wasn't covered: me and Dick. If I was ever patrolling I would stay as far away from him as possible. I knew he hated me now. I had left him multiple times. It was for the best that I left, right? Right?

That question was tossed around my head for most of the year. It's not like the team had gone through anything nearly as bad as when I was with them. When I was on the team plenty of things happened that were meant to kill me, and the team was stuck protecting me. Our first encounter made the team house a possible threat. While they were somewhat unwillingly housing me M'gann had to go into my unstable mind (it is still pretty unstable...). Then they were stuck nursing me back to health after I had crashed a helicopter filled with valuable chemicals. Then there was that time I got frozen to save Dick. Then I had that guilt-caused mental breakdown. Then I had died for six minutes. Then I got us all captured because I refused to use my powers and I almost died then. Then some things related to that. Then I was taken hostage after Kaldur betrayed us. When I thought about this I knew I was right. The team (and everything else) was better off without me.

Though that didn't stop me from missing my friends. You would have thought that I'd cried over them enough, but I hadn't. The only people close to me I had seen in the past two years were Dick (who I saw multiple times), and Tim (who I had seen once). How were Artemis and Wally? What about Barbara and Karen and Mal? Were M'gann and Conner back together? What happened to Kaldur? No, I could never cry enough.

Maybe the problem was that I was still alive. Depending on how hard the villain fought, I could be taken and used as bait. The team would easily grab the bait. Though at what costs? That was the problem. I was the problem. I stayed off the radar as much as possible, but what if I slipped up? I had done that plenty of times already.

The villains could also get my teammates to lure me in. The same as using me as bait, right? Wrong. Villains are less hesitant to kill me than my friends because they have more of a motive for me. That's why I am better bait. My friends know that my life is in danger when I am used as bait. My friends know that they are in much less danger when used as bait. Again, the problem was that I was still alive. Maybe that's the reason I accepted what I thought was my fate on my nineteenth birthday.

People were swarming the streets and the night sky was lit up. What else would you expect on New Year's Eve in Gotham? I flew across the rooftops, looking for action. I mean, come on! The streets were filled with people. Tonight was one of those nights when I really enjoyed patrolling, when I felt of some use. I heard the blaring of an alarm and began to dart toward it when I heard a soft chuckle behind me. I whipped around and saw something that made my stomach turn. A Joker made bomb with a pre-recorded cackle. I lunged forward and began to disarm it. It was a small model so it took me less than a minute.

Suspicious, I turned around on the roof. I heard a mad cackle and knew chaos would break out if I didn't stop him. So I dashed towards where I heard the cackle. It was one of the especially poor areas of Gotham with one of the highest crime rates. Graffiti covered houses, warehouses and anything that paint would stick to. I heard the cackle again and I swung myself through a broken window and stuck the landing on my feet.

The cackle echoed off the walls and I spun around, trying to place where it came from. Then I heard a whistling sound and jumped to the side as a knife whizzed past my ear. There stood the mad man with green hair, the Joker.

"What do you want?" I growled. He grinned and shook his head.

"Come now Rosie, I thought you were smarter than that! What have I wanted ever since you joined the Jr. Justice brats?"

Knowing the twisted answer I scoffed in disgust and dashed towards him for close combat. I swung my fist and it manages to connect with his face. Though he popped up a second later with a knife in each hand.

"I see you still have your little scar Rosie. I think I'll make more."

Our fight pursued. I back-flipped out of the way as he swung his knives towards me and I threw some Rose Blades. They exploded into puffs of smoke and I swept my feet under the Joker. I heard him grunt as he fell and I started to back handspring away when I felt him grab my ankle. I landed on my stomach as the smoke cleared and the Joker threw one of his knives. I rolled out of the way and launched myself up onto my feet. I swung my leg up and kicked him in the face. I punched him in the gut and while he doubled over I flipped right over him. I kicked and pushed his back, sending the Joker tumbling into a pile of conveniently placed crates.

I heard the sound of shattering glass and I whipped around to meet my new opponent. My eyes widened and my eyebrows shot up. It was Nightwing.

We both stood there, locked in each other's gaze. Whether it was a minute or an hour later I'll never know, but the next thing I knew I was spinning around to deliver a kick to the actual villain.

"Oh! The birdie has arrived! I didn't think you'd come!" the Joker exclaimed.

"You planned this!?"

The mad man shrugged. "I am aware that you would each commit suicide for the other if necessary, so this will result in at least one death."

"Yeah, yours!" I lunged forward with a foam Rose Blade. I chucked it on the ground and vaulted over him as the Joker was consumed by foam. I was about to get the hell out of the building when a strong grip closed around my wrist. I whipped around to see Dick with a rather defeated look on his face.

"Red, come on. Come back. It's been almost four years since you left the team. Tonight marks five years of the thing at the Watchtower and out first, you know," he started. I did know. And I did miss it. Desperately.

"No. Look, the guilt has been eating away at me more than before you knew my secret. Though it's better this way. I was just a problem for the team. Right now I'm a problem for you. Just please move on," I whispered, placing my semi-gloved on his cheek. He ran his thumb over my scar and I started to pull away. I was just hurting the both if us more.

Nightwing's POV

I had missed her touch so, so much. Her hand seemed so rough even if I knew how fragile she was. She had overcome death so many times and had been on the verge of madness more times than that. Then I wondered, what did make her overcome death. I looked down at her again but we both snapped our heads to a beeping sound surrounding us. A bunch of mini bombs. Terrific.

Red shoved me out of the main range just as the beeping sped up and the bombs exploded. I was pushed back from the force and I could vaguely see Red being blown away.

"Red!" I cried.

The Joker appeared from the smoke. "I had this planned, remember birdie? If I get stuck, I have this place rigged. Every inch."

I roared and threw a punch straight at his face. It made contact and I had wiped the sadistic smile right off his face. He sneered at me and pulled out two knives. "You know, I still haven't carved a birdie."

We were locked in close combat, punching and kicking and dodging. I ducked a punch and rolled away. I threw a freezing Batarang, but he leapt out of the way. Just as he was about to throw one of his knives at me, a foot connected with his head and the Joker fell to the ground. He was knocked out. I looked up to see Red who seemed to have a twisted ankle and other broken bones. She was already getting seriously hurt.

I took a step forward and she took a step back.

"No Nightwing. I won't. I'm fine."

"Well I'm not!"

She looked at me, confused.

"I'm not fine, okay Red? I have missed you more than you can ever guess. I'm relieved every time I see you. Wanna know why? I'm always relieved because I know you're not dead! I know you're alive and breathing. I am only fine when I am with you!"

She peeled off her mask and looked at me with those piercingly bright green eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she started to back away. The next few seconds passed in a blur. I saw Red's expression turn to one of alarm and she dashed towards me. She knocked me aside and the next thing I saw was Red lying on the ground with a knife wedged into her torso and blood spilling out.

Red's POV

I couldn't take it so I just started to walk away. It looked like Dick didn't know what to do and I took that as an advantage for leaving. I was just about to launch through a broken window when I saw the Joker shakily stand up. One of his knives appeared from nowhere and I saw him take aim. He was aiming towards Dick. I realized this and as the knife was let loose I ran towards Dick. I knew that if I screamed for him to look out his reaction would be too slow. I wouldn't be able to get a plant at the right place at the right time when I was this tired. So I ran.

The next second was the longest of my life. I crashed into Dick and made him fall to the ground. Before I could do anything else the knife ripped its way into my body, conveniently right next to the place I was shot the year before. I thudded as I hit the ground and a soft moan escaped my lips. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nightwing throw something and the Joker froze. Literally. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again Dick was crouching beside me. He grabbed my hand and held on tightly.

"Dick, just leave. He said one of us would be dead. Let it be me."

"No, no. We'll get you to the mansion or the mountain or the Watchtower. You'll be okay," he whispered. I could actually see some tears flowing down his face.

"Dick... it hurts..." I moaned. I could feel myself start to slip away. He held my hand tighter. I looked at him and begged, "One last time?"

He knew what I meant. He put a hand under my back and held me up. He was the first to lean in and a shiver ran down my spine as our lips connected. He pulled me closer and I couldn't escape his strong grip.

"You're _not_ dying on me," he choked out. I stared at him and pictured his tearful eyes under the mask. Bright blue. Like the sky. I leaned back and Dick started stroking my scarred cheek.

"I love you Dick Grayson," I whispered. Then I blacked out.

Nightwing's POV

My heart skipped a beat when she passed out but returned to normal when I saw the small rise and fall of her chest. She was still breathing. That knife had definitely hit something vital. I gathered Red's limp figure into my arms and stood up. I glanced at the Joker and my eyes widened as I saw him not entirely frozen. His right hand was sticking out and holding a remote. He had the whole place rigged with explosives. I started running just as the warehouse blew up.

**Who liked this chapter? Did you faithful reviewer? Or did you nameless reader who never reviews (I know you're out there somewhere!)? Please review everyone! You guys are the best and I thank you for reading my fanfic up to this point! **

**_Somewhat Spoiler- I am going to be doing a bit of episodes from Season 2 soon! _**

**__****XD X{D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is another chapter. Whoo! Real cliffhanger last chapter, huh? Well this chapter will provide one with much less cliffhangerness. It's one of my filler chapters (sort of) and for once I'm proud of a filler chapter. I hope you guys like it! Btw- I do not own the song All Too Well by Taylor Swift (I forgot to mention it in the chapter I used it in and it's being used again anyway)**

Nightwing's POV

I clutched Red tightly as I was blown forward then backward the to the side. As I crashed to the ground and felt my shoulder pop another explosion erupted from right under me. I tried to hold onto her, I really did. Though Red was ripped from my hands as I crashed to the ground again. Although I felt something else ache, I pushed myself into a standing position. The explosions were over and smoke filled the building. Another thing that could possible kill Red. I started turning around and around, looking for any sign of the red headed heroine.

"Nightwing!" I heard her yell. I bolted towards the sound. The explosion must have made her wake up.

"Red!" I shouted. I heard her scream and started running to the sound again. "Red!" There was no response. The smoke cleared and I found nothing. She was gone. "Red," I whispered, dropping to the ground. She was gone. It was all my fault.

I should've known that the explosion would've attracted attention. Though I was still a bit surprised when Batman and Robin came through the wrecked building.

"Di- Nightwing? What are you doing here?" Robin asked. I looked up at him and Batman.

"Red," my voice cracked a little. "She's gone."

"What happened?" Robin and Batman demanded.

I took a deep and shaky breath then began. "The Joker. He something planned. He had Red and I come here and was going to kill one of us. Long story short, Red took a knife for me, the Joker blew this place up and he took her. She's probably already dead. Even if she isn't dead, she's gone." I snapped a bit during the last part.

Batman walked up to me. "Nightwing, back to the mansion. Then we'll talk."

I was somehow able to drag myself out of that wretched building and eventually to the Batcave. When the three of us got there, all masks were off. Except for the one that kept tears from leaking out. As painful as it was to do so, I told Tim and Bruce the whole story. More or less.

That night I walked up to my old room (I usually stayed at the mountain) numbly. I just walked. I was aware of my surroundings, but I wasn't really paying attention. She had been gone before, but then there wasn't any obvious outcomes. The one time when she was in Metropolis and died for a bit, at least I had known what had happened. Though Red was who knows where and I had no idea what was happening. She could've already been dead.

I couldn't sleep. Too many variables on Red's condition. Definite things: she was kidnapped, had a knife lodged into a vital place, was likely to die from the aforementioned if not treated, and was already suicidal. Why couldn't she just value her life as more than a liability and imposition? She said that everyone would be better off without her, but what about me? I loved her.

I started to think about the old Red. Sarcastic and stubborn with just a little bit of pride. She had guilt eating her from the inside, but at least she knew she was with people who cared. Now she was distant and broken. She was stubborn in dong what she wanted. She still had guilt eating her from the inside, but she thought no one cared. That no one wanted her.

The truth is, the team has been worried. Ever since she left when she was fifteen, everyone has worried. M'gann thought it was something about her and Conner, since she had changed so much and started fighting. Conner worried the same thing. After she left I worried it was my fault. When we met covertly, Kaldur, Wally, and Artemis worried it was their fault for leaving. We all knew that most villains were calling for her blood. Everyone was worried.

I _needed_ to find her. I needed to. She was losing herself. Bruce had probably already alerted the League. I wondered what I'd tell the team. I was their leader and seriously hurting; I couldn't just collapse on them. I have the feeling Red collapsed awhile ago. Her willpower had collapsed on her and I had the feeling her thoughts were being clouded by that. She was forgetting herself. I remembered her giant sweet sixteen when she was undercover. One line she sang from that song, it really meant something. _"I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it."_ She meant that.

I wish I had kept her with me when I had saved her in Metropolis. She was so broken then, and the cracks must've deepened over time. I had spied on her. I had heard the screams.

The next day at the mountain M'gann flew straight up to me with Conner, Barbara, Karen, and Mal right behind her. "What happened to Red."

It wasn't a question. They had all been worried anyway, but word must have leaked out. Even though three out five of the people in front of me didn't know her very well, Red was still practically family. She and I had been youngest in the original team, as much as we both hated it, and so everyone was sort of protective of us. More specifically Red because, again, all villains were calling for her blood. They still are.

So I told them what happened. I had told them of some of my meetings with her already, but this was the worst reaction yet.

"What?" M'gann's voice cracked.

"She's gone," I repeated, tears threatening to spill out. I see Conner put his arm around the shaking martian. She had become less fragile in the past few years, but that didn't matter. Red was gone.

The next few months were painful. Problems kept popping up. Unfriendly extra terrestrial interaction on Earth led the team and part of the Justice League on a near-death operation. We had some kid from "the future" come. We found Roy's clone. More responsibilities for the League and the team. Unexplainable events along with the world starting to turn against us, that wasn't even the worst part. Lagoon Boy was rash as usual and got caught. Faking Artemis's death was one of the worst parts. Mourning over two heroines. Then was the part that did not go to plan. When Kaldur was supposed to deliver an important piece of information, which he did, he also kidnapped some members. And blew up the mountain. With all of this, I am ashamed to say that Red left my mind periodically. I needed to find her, but I needed to help the team.

Though if I knew the hell she was going through, I wouldn't have hesitated to find her. Not at all.

**It seems a little shorter than usual, oh well. Sometimes stories need short chapters. Things are going to get good soon. VERY GOOD! Next chapter may be up this weekend and it may not. We shall see. Please review and thank you so much for reading, it means a lot!**


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter took soooo long to write. I rewrote things so many times and I had a ridiculous week. SORRY PEEPS! Anyway I hope this chapter will suffice! I worked really hard on it and I think it's one I my better chapters. Though that is just in my opinion... never mind. PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :{D **

I should've been able to hold on longer. I shouldn't have been so weak. Though it's hard to stay strong once you lose the will to live. I was so convinced that I was helping people and I was so consumed in my own pain. I am ashamed of how weak I was.

After I blacked out the first time I'm guessing there was an explosion. Something shocked me awake and I groggily looked around, my field of vision only flames. I took in too deep a breath of smoke and started to cough. Then the pain intensified as I aggravated the knife wound. The Joker was right. I was going to die. I must've groaned or did something to get myself noticed, for I felt someone grab me around the stomach and roughly pull me up.

Even though I was barely conscious I could clearly make out the words coming out right next to my ear. "Let's play a bit more, shall we Rosie?" They were the words of a madman.

I was out of options. I no longer felt like living, but I had the feeling that I'd hurt Dick beyond measure if I were taken. So I did what I had to. "Nightwing!"

My voice had come out ragged and raspy. My vision was getting darker by the second, yet I could still here him yell my name. The Joker hit me on the head with something hard and metal and I decided to give it one last try. I screamed again and slowly felt myself go limp. Nightwing might've screamed my name a few more times, but I was too far gone to hear him. I groaned as my world faded to black.

The next time I woke up I found myself in a place I had never seen before. I groggily looked around to see the bars of a sort of cage, beyond them a large room with a giant screen in the middle. I noticed a tight feeling in my wrists and ankles and looked down. They were cuffed and cutting off circulation. An inhibitor collar was clasped tightly around my neck. There was a gag around my mouth and it felt harder to breath.

Overall, I was hurting and exhausted. I had already injured myself during the first explosion, and that added on to the stab wound that definitely hit something important makes a person hurt. Really hurt.

I'd had no idea how long I was out but it became clear once the Joker came waltzing in, swinging his crowbar.

"It's been a week Rosie! I could barely wait that long!" He sounded annoyed, like a kid who couldn't get a toy they really wanted. I wiggled the gag out of my mouth.

"Neither could I!" I said, laying the sarcasm on thick. Oh how much fun it was to be sarcastic even when I would be punished severely.

I braced myself for the blow of the crowbar once he wrenched open the cell door. You'd think I'd be used to that kind of pain, but that completely depends on the situation. The unforgivable metal slammed into my stomach and I couldn't help but scream. I heard cackling as my vision turned spotted and I coughed up something great. Perfect.

It went on like that for many days. I'd occasionally be thrown some food and water, but I was starving. My broken ribs soon became way too prominent and I probably lost about ten pounds. I'm betting more. The physical beatings went on for about a third of my capture. I should've known I was supposed to be broken on more than the outside.

About a month after my capture I was at a breaking point. So much blood loss, so many bruises and so many broken bones. The Joker had been having the best month of his life.

I had been stuffed into my cell for hours. I had lost feeling in my ankles and wrists a few weeks ago. At least when I was being beaten I had some sort of adrenaline or thought to keep my mind away from all of the pain. When I was shoved into my cell pain was the only thing I knew. I had become consumed by pain. The Joker suddenly walked in with the most twisted smile I'd ever seen.

"Time for more fun Rosie!"

He yanked open the cell door and grabbed me by the throat. I was thrown onto the ground and my most hated enemy stared right at my eyes. I wished I still had my mask. I felt so exposed.

"I've been collecting things Rosie. Things that I'm sure will get a reaction out of you," he sneered in a menacing voice. My attention was then seized by a large monitor in the room that flickered on. At first I just saw a rocky surface. Then creatures popped up on the screen. I had no idea what to make of it until a masked figure appeared. Nightwing.

"All your little friends are easier to find than you'd think. I have so much footage!" he chirped. My eyes widened. He had been following my friends. Tracking their every move.

"How?" I hadn't spoken in weeks and my voice came out cracked and hoarse. This just made my captor smile wider.

"A magician never reveals his secrets."

The footage went on and the tension in my chest built up. I wouldn't have been shown this unless it had something within it that'd make me freak out. Since I could barely move, I had no way to stand up and run. Fights started breaking out on this random and rocky island between the newly arrived Justice League and team and the strange creatures. Then out of nowhere came Kaldur. I saw Nightwing and Superboy run after him as he disappeared down a tunnel. Something was going to go wrong. I just knew it.

I was frozen and petrified of what was going to happen. A minute later my question was answered. Fire erupted on the island and the creatures were blown everywhere. I didn't see Nightwing as the explosions continued. There had to be something wrong in this video. I didn't see Nightwing. The explosions suddenly stopped and I saw the strange creatures lying motionless in the water. The island was gone. The team and Justice League had probably escaped in some way, but that wasn't apparent at the moment. That and I was already going a bit insane.

Again, I didn't see Nightwing. There had to be something wrong. There was a good chance he was gone. Gone.

"NO!" I screamed suddenly, throwing myself at the screen with my last ounce of strength. I slammed my shoulder into the glass and dropped to the ground. "No! No. No..." I sobbed. There was cackling in the background. I turned with red and puffy eyes to the madman.

"Oh Rosie, this is just too good! Just the possibility of your little boyfriend dying makes you go insane!" He was laughing. That made me angry.

"Shut the hell up!" I roared. A new energy surged though me and I lunged towards the Joker. He could easily hurt my friends and the fact that he was joking about it made me snap. As I was about to hit him I got a kick to the side and I fell to the ground with a grunt.

Before I could do anything else, the Joker came over to me with a syringe containing a purple liquid. It was a liquid fear gas injection. "Why must you always provoke me?" he asked with a sadistic smile. I felt the needle pierce my neck and I was out cold.

After so many images of my friends dying and doing other things, one would think I was prepared. Not when I was going mad.

The room was dark. I was panting hard and holding some throwing knives. I was in my old black suit. I heard footsteps and whipped around. Someone was there. I turned around and around until I pinpointed the location of the sound. I narrowed my eyes and threw a knife. I heard a grunt and a thud and I walked over to my victim. I looked down at him and I gasped. It was Nightwing. The only problem was that I didn't feel anything. I felt cold and heartless. I wanted to drop to my knees and sob and scream his name. Though I didn't. It was my worst fear: that I'd become what my mother had always wanted me to be and kill someone loved. And I didn't care.

It shifted. My friends were all dead. I was standing above them all, covered in red. Then the scene shifted again. Again. Again.

I snapped my head up with a gasp. I was awake. None of that happened. I was far from fine however. The mental assaults went on for too long to be possible. I got at least one injection of liquid fear gas a day and whenever the Joker found something worthy enough I was shown terrifying footage of my friends and family almost dying. My body was trying to mend itself, but every once in a while I'd be pulled back out for more physical abuse. It's quite sad that I started to get used to this routine. Sometimes though things definitely got worse for me.

One time around a month after the first maddening video the Joker literally bounced into my room, giddy. Yes, _giddy_. He threw me out of my prison and I landed on the ground. It's not like I could do anything, for I was numb and felt practically nothing. That's how close to dead I was. Anyway, he didn't waste time to turn on the screen. I saw four of my closest friends on a random beach with a rocket behind it. All in costume were Miss Martian, Superboy, Nightwing, and Artemis. This immediately struck me as odd and I tried to focus on the footage. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake these days.

Soldiers appeared and a fight broke out. Then came Kaldur. Straight out of the water in a metal suit and looking murderous. My mouth went dry as I realized: someone was going to die. The tension in my weak body built until I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest. There were a few close calls for Artemis, and I wondered how long she had been on the team. Hadn't she quit the hero life forever? I waited for something bad to happen and I felt tears spill out as Kaldur and Nightwing started fighting. Someone was going to die. Nightwing was knocked aside and Kaldur continued forward. Someone was going to die. Then I saw him pierce Artemis with a water-made sword. Someone was going to die. I watched my best friend fall backwards and Dick tried to save her. Someone was dead.

Sometimes, you can't cry. Or scream. Or let out emotions in any way. Sometimes something happens and it's just too bad for your feelings to comprehend. That's why, when Artemis fell back and stopped breathing, I just whispered, "_No_."

I'd run away to protect my friends. I thought it would be best if I ran away. Now I realized it wasn't best. I was putting them in more danger. This hit me hard and I was unresponsive at everything else thrown at me that day. It was the worst guilt I had ever felt.

The Joker had a lot of fun with me for the next few days. He could hurt me in any way, I still wouldn't respond. I hated letting him have the satisfaction of finally breaking me, shattering me.

After a few weeks though, the Joker got bored. He wanted me not only broken, but mad. He tried to get reactions out of me. He literally crushed my foot. Nothing. He slammed my head into a wall until my nose broke. Nothing. He'd already broken me; I refused for him to get anything else from me. Though sadly he knew me quite well.

I was dropped onto the ground without any care. It should've hurt my numerous broken bones, but it didn't. I didn't feel anything except for numbness. I can't tell you what I was thinking because I wasn't thinking anything. I was blank. A few minutes later the Joker walked in holding a disc and giving his sadistic smile.

"I know I'll get something out of you from this, Rosie. I know."

It had been many weeks since my capture; I estimated a bit more than three months. Other than the small amount of footage I'd seen, I had no idea what was happening with the team. I figured I was about to find out.

The screen flickered to life. Fights broke out between the heroes in the mountain and villains. I only recognized Conner, Nightwing, Kaldur, and (sadly) I saw Icicle Jr. The screen held my attention for ten minutes. In those minutes three of the heroes I didn't know were taken by the team of villains and Nightwing and Conner were both down with inhibitor collars. My eyes widened as I saw the ship belonging to the villains fly away and a flash of light snagged my attention. Before I could even register what was happening, Mount Justice exploded.

"NO!" I screamed with a raw and cracking voice, shooting up. I'd worry about the pain later. The light faded and I saw the surrounding trees in flames. I felt stabs of pain; I had grown some of those plants! The mountain was in ruins and I looked for Nightwing in the surrounding area. My attention was brought to multiple shapes in the water and I looked harder at the screen. Lying in the water were Conner, Wolf, and Nightwing. I couldn't see the rise and fall of the last one's chest.

"Nightwing!" I screamed. I tried to throw myself against the monitor like I did the first time, but I felt a hand wrap around my ankle. I whipped around and aimed a punch at the Joker's face. It proved ineffective.

"Let go of me!" I growled, making my foot connect with his face. I turned my head back to the screen and a stray sob made its way out of my mouth. Nightwing was still passed out and I knew he was going to sink eventually.

The Joker grabbed me again and threw me onto the ground. "More fun for me," he snarled. He whipped out his knife and began to dig into my old scar. "You get punished for wrongs."

I tried to shove him off of me, but the pain was starting to take its toll. The blood from old wounds was seeping out and I knew I would die of blood loss soon enough. My broken bones were so sore that it hurt to breath. I guess I had survived for so long because I was used to this kind of torture. Though I wasn't going to survive much longer. Nightwing probably wasn't either. I thought about this as my scar was retraced with a knife mad tears streamed down my face.

The next few days I lived through hell and I don't think I can tell you how I did. I went through fears, torture, pain, and grief. Though I've been known to be a fighter.

**Well, what did everyone think of this chapter? Tell me if you loved it, hated it, or were neutral on it. I have another story to update, but I will try my hardest to update either tomorrow or early this week! Thank you ALL for reading! **


	18. Chapter 18

**I am such a terrible author! FORGIVE ME READERS! I have been super ridiculously busy for the past two weeks and I have been working on this non-stop. Though throughout my non-stop working, I've hated what I wrote. Twice I have written out this whole chapter and deleted the whole thing. I'm still not completely satisfied with my work on this super big chapter, but I hope you guys like it! **

Nightwing's POV

It was April first. April first and still no sign of her. Tim had told me on more than one occasion that it wasn't my fault; I'd been busy. Though however true that was, I still blamed myself. I should've been able to keep her longer. Now she could be dead and we had no way to find her.

I banged my fist on my desk in my base in Blüdhaven. Now we had the Reach to worry about too. If she were here, she'd tell me not to worry and that we'd figure it out. Though she wasn't here and no matter how strong she was, I was terrified for her. I didn't know her breaking point. Just as I was about to launch myself into another session of thinking of what happened to Red, the zeta tube whirred and gave the announcement of Robin, B20. I turned to see him wearing a rare grin and raised my eyebrows.

"Tim, what's going-"

"We found her! We found her Dick!" he cried, his grin stretching wider. I froze a second before grabbing his wrist and pulling him into the tube. As we were transported to the Watchtower, Tim started rapidly explaining things.

"Then, at the Watchtower, the Joker was found via satellite. He's wanted in numerous countries, so any image of him will immediately be sent to the Justice League. Anyway, we found him outside of the old Injustice League HQ, so that has to be where Red is!" I didn't have the heart to tell him that we might find her dead.

I stepped into the Watchtower to see Black Canary and Captain Atom hovering over the giant computer. I steadily walked forward and decided to start. "Robin said that we found the Joker so... When am I leaving?"

Captain Atom looked at me with bewilderment. "Leaving? Nightwing, we've just discovered a new alien race that is alienating the Justice League from the world. You can't just leave-"

"Actually, I can," I cut in quickly. "She is still a part of the team and the League, and we are saving her."

Before the hero could continue, Black Canary added, "It is our job to save people."

Captain Atom was about to say something, but he knew we were right. "Just... Don't go alone."

I smiled and spun on my heel. Tim was waiting in front of the zeta tube.

"When are we leaving?"

"No we, Robin. Not after Jason."

"But that was years ago!"

"Just leave it to the adults."

"But-"

"_Leave it to the adults._"

He sulked as I sent him to Gotham. As I was transported back to Blüdhaven, I thought of who I had to take. Definitely only those who truly knew her. That left M'gann, Conner, Artemis, Wally, and Kaldur. Artemis and Kaldur were out, so that left M'gann, Conner, and Wally. I'd need as much help as possible since I was planning on putting the Joker away permanently. I knew M'gann and Conner would automatically be in, but I had no idea about Wally. So I called him...

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm done with the hero thi-"

"The whole undercover mission and February's incident with Impulse. You're still in the hero thing. Besides, this is one of your best friends. Artemis would've done it in a heartbeat."

"No."

Red's POV

I was wrenched from my cell and thrown across the room. My once again carved rose scar was still bleeding from days before and I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open; I had the feeling that once they closed, they'd never open again. My captor grabbed me by my inhibitor collar and pressed me against a wall. His breath prickled against my neck.

"I think I'm going to end this now, Rosie. Such a shame to see my favorite toy broken for good," he hissed.

Something sharp traced against my back and my breath shook. This was it. I was going to die. I silently prayed that all of my friends would be alright from then on, excluding Dick and Artemis who I believed to be dead.

The sharpness started to press on my back and the point felt odd against my broken body. I just hoped I wouldn't die in vain, that I had done _something_ worthwhile.

Suddenly the Joker jumped and the point dug a little deeper into my skin. I let out a cracked cry and heard yells in the background. I was able to move my eyes slightly to the left and see what was delaying my slow and painful death. Once I did, my heart stopped. The person who I thought was dead was standing a few yards away, his face composed yet furious. Dick. Alongside him stood a green skinned girl who I immediately recognized as M'gann and a tall and muscular teenager with black hair who I knew was Conner.

"Let her go, Joker!" Nightwing growled. The Joker cackled and I felt the point's pressure against my skin again.

"Another move and she's dead, _Bird Boy_," he spat in response.

I saw Nightwing slowly take a Batarang from his utility belt and the point instantly went deeper. I let out a gasp as my vision started to blur and fade. Just as it sank deeper, something threw the Joker off of me and the point slipped out. The madman dropped to the ground and I felt arms reach out to support me as I crumbled to the ground. I recognized the yellow and red suit and raised my eyebrows. "Wally?"

My other three friends rushed over and Wally apologized for being late, even though he had perfect timing. Dick took me from his best friend's arms and pulled me close. I looked up at his masked eyes and it suddenly felt easier to keep my eyes open. He brushed some stray hairs from my face with a gentle smile and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes and whispered, "I thought you were dead."

He gave me a sad look and replied, "I thought you were too."

There was a soft thud on the ground and the five of us turned to see what it was. Robin came running towards us and gasped as he saw me.

"Robin! I told you not to come!" Dick groaned

"Well, too bad. I'm here. Red, what happened to you?" He crouched down next to me and I felt bad for letting my little brother see me like this. I shrugged and managed a smile.

"It's just a scratch."

I heard Dick give a laugh in the background and I smiled wider. Conner reached out and literally crushed the stupid collar of mine and I could finally breath freely. I realized that I had the best friends anyone could ever ask for. That's probably why that was when the guilt hit.

"I'm really sorry you guys. For everything. I thought I was keeping everyone safer by leaving, but that didn't do anything. I know that Artemis died and that the cave blew up. I didn't help anything; the only thing I did was hurt things.

I-"

Before I could finish my flood of guilt, Dick pulled me up and leaned down. Our lips met and I swear I almost groaned. I had so missed this feeling. He threaded his fingers through my rat's nest of hair and when he came up for air simply said two words, "Shut up."

For once, I listened.

**So, what did everyone think? Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and I promise to try my hardest to update tomorrow. Once again, I am really sorry for not updating and thank you for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**New chapter time! I said I'd try my best and here it is. I hope everyone likes this chapter!**

"_Please_ hurry," I moaned, gripping Dick's arm tighter. We were already in the bioship which was on the roof of the building I was in, but I was hurting. I hadn't experienced as much movement as I did then and it was taking its toll. The relief of before was gone and I was once again there was the fear that I was going to die. He shifted his hold on me and looked to M'gann.

"How much farther?" We were going to the Watchtower since it was the only place that could help me in my current state. We were already in space, but I was slipping. I gripped his arm even tighter and if he weren't a superhero I am betting you that he'd be the one in pain. He gently patted my shoulder and I suppressed a cringe because I knew he was just trying to comfort me. I felt the ship come to a sudden stop and M'gann stated with relief that we were at the Watchtower.

With me in his arms, Dick stood up. "Wally, you'll get her there faster. Take her." He carefully placed me into the speedster's arms and leaned down to whisper, "I'm sorry, Red. I'll be there soon." He kissed my head then nodded his head at Wally. With that, Wally readjusted me in his arms and sped off towards the med bay.

"Thanks for saving me, Wally," I croaked.

"It's nothing. Artemis would've have done the same thing."

"So... Is she really dead? Gone?" He looked hesitant to respond; my first cause for suspicion. Though eventually he gave a small nod.

Soon enough we reached the med bay and Wally set me down on a white bed.

"I guess I'll just hook you up to the IV bag and see if we have any blood bags that match your type," Wally said awkwardly. After a few moments of searching he hooked things up and I got some needles plunged into me. I remembered the friendship we used to all share. When Kaldur was the big brother. When Wally used to hit on every girl and Artemis would get a little jealous but mostly annoyed. When you could always find M'gann and Conner kissing somewhere. When Dick and I hadn't truly experienced the evils of the world. I missed it.

After a few minutes of laying in the bed with machines hooked up and whirring, Dick hurried through the doorway. He smiled and sat down next to me.

"Red, you should really get some rest," he insisted.

I shook my head. "I don't think I'll wake up again if I do."

He placed a hand over mine and rubbed my boney knuckles. "Why is that?"

"I have had so many injections of liquid fear gas and I'm positive that stuff has some sort of poison in it. I'm damn shocked that I haven't died of blood loss or internal bleeding and I have images of everyone I've ever held close dying jammed in my head. Even if I can fall asleep, it will be a whole lot worse than when I'm awake. I _can't_ rest."

Dick looked a bit taken aback at my forwardness and he hung his head.

"My fault. I'm so, _so_ sorry Red. It's all my fault."

"No it's not. If anything, it's my fault and I'm done blaming myself. I'm just glad you're alive and okay, Dick. I thought you were dead."

He looked up at me. "That's the second time you've said that. What made you think I was dead?"

"The Joker had collected footage. I-I saw you on the island with the other Leaguers in the first video and I saw it blow up. When I didn't see you, I snapped. I knew that I would only be shown that video if something bad happened and when I started screaming the Joker started laughing. Then he showed me the video of Kaldur killing Artemis and although I saw you in the video, I knew my best friend was dead. Lastly came the video of the mountain. I saw the invaders and then... Boom. I saw the mountain blow up and I saw you and Conner in the water and I didn't see you breathing and-"

My arising sobs were cut off by Dick, who wrapped his arms around me and smoothed down my hair. "I'm so sorry. If you're wondering, a few League members captured the Joker and he's now in Arkham Asylum. We have a special punishment for him. Now please, get some rest."

"Just a second, Dick. I know there's a new team. If they ask about the near-dead girl at the Watchtower, tell them the truth. The whole truth. Even if Barbara, Mal, and Karen hate me afterwards. The truth." He smiled and smoothed down my hair again. He stood up and turned to my IV bag.

"I'm sorry Red, but I honestly don't trust you to fall asleep. Neither does anyone else. There's a liquid I can put in here to make you rest. I don't want to do this, but I think I'll have to..." I tuned out then because he inserted a small tube of clear liquid into the IV bag and as it entered my body I felt tired. My eyes started closing and my boyfriend stroked my unscarred cheek with his hand.

"Are you positive we can even trust her?" An arrogant voice asking this was what I woke up to. "I mean, how do we know that we can trust her?"

Without opening my eyes, I stated in my ragged voice, "The same way that I know you have no idea who I am. It's a fact."

I opened my left eye to see a green sea creature jump and a martian with short red hair grin.

"Red! You're awake!" she grinned, flying over to me.

I gave a small smile. "How long was I out?"

M'gann shrugged. "It's been around a day and a half since we got you. This is La'gaan by the way. Or Lagoon Boy, as he's known on missions." She motioned to the teenager next to her and he gave me a moody look.

"You really don't find me worthy of your trust? I was part of the original team. I bet I've foiled at least ten times more evil plans than you. If anything, I should be questioning whether or not to trust you," I said coolly. He mumbled something and then left the room.

"Red! Come on, he's my boyfriend," M'gann told me. That was new. That guy, La'gaan, seemed to be a jerk. I bet it made Conner crazy to see her with that jerk.

I tried to sit up but soon winced trying. I leaned against a pillow once I did sit up and M'gann snorted. "You _seriously_ haven't changed."

I flashed a larger smile and we both laughed. I ignored the pain, for I had missed time with my friend.

"I'm sorry I left. I was being stupid and-"

"You're back now. That's all that matters."

I smiled. "Was anyone else in here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Black Canary and I came in earlier to get all of the dried blood off of you and we got you out of your old costume. Then Nightwing came in and he saw your scar and how it was deeper and still bleeding. He kind of freaked then and went off somewhere. Robin and Conner have also popped in along with new members of the team to make sure that you were okay. Wally left yesterday. Sorry Red, but I have to go." With that, M'gann started out of the room. I sighed and closed my eyes.

When they opened again, I saw Robin standing in front of my bed and talking to two other teenaged boys. One was in a blue and black metallic suit and the other was in a red and white suit with freckles and rust colored hair. The smaller one with rusty hair's eyes darted towards me at the first sign of movement and he exclaimed, "She's awake!"

In less than a second he was standing next to me. "Cool it hermano. Just because you don't have records of her in the future doesn't mean you need to interview her right now," the one in the blue suit said. I looked to my little brother who was standing awkwardly in the corner.

"Robin, who would these two be?" I asked with a wary glance at the other two teens in the room.

He walked over and motioned to the both of them. "Blue Beetle and Impulse. I'm certain you'll be able to figure out who is who."

"Okay, just wondering if I heard correctly earlier. Future? Please explain, _Impulse_."

Explain he did, though I only caught about every fourth or fifth word. Definitely a fast speedster. After a few questions from him because apparently "Red" wasn't a known hero in his future, Blue Beetle forced him out. I smiled gratefully at him and he gave me a small one in return. These new members were sure good at first impressions.

Robin only left when Nightwing came in. He stated that to leave me to my own devices would result in me getting out of my bed and hurting myself in an attempt to move. I hated to admit that he was right. When Nightwing walked in, Robin sent me one last look and then walked out. As soon as the fourteen year old left, I shot a mock-glare at Dick and said simply, "Next time, don't _drug_ your girlfriend."

He shrugged. "Hopefully there won't be a next time."

A question suddenly popped into my head. "Who's the leader of the team now?"

He cleared his throat. "That would be me."

"Well, they're great for first impressions."

He snorted. "You should meet Cassie."

"I guess I should," I said and started to swing my legs out from under the sheets on the bed. Before my feet could even get close to the ground, Dick scooped me up and looked straight at me.

"M'gann was right; you really haven't changed," he laughed.

"Actually, I did," I corrected, the pain lost in the moment. "I just changed back."

"That's the best I could've hoped for," he smiled and I peeled off his mask.

"I missed you, Dick," I whispered, pressing my forehead against his.

"I did too. And I'm glad you're back."

I knew he meant more than having me back safe. He and I both knew that Red was back and keen on staying.

**What thoughts went through your awesome fanfic reading minds? Please tell me in the form of a review and as always, thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry you guys had to wait a week! I'm especially sorry to tell you that I'm not updating next weekend. I mean, I might, but the chances are next to nothing. Though I'll probably be able to update on weekdays again soon because I have my last class of a certain science thing this week and the play I'm in for school is this week (no, I did not get a huge role; not every part has to have lines!). Though I am completely booked this weekend and... yeah. I hope you like this chapter that I needed for a filler. More action next update!**

I had missed so much in the past three months alone. I had mostly caught up within five days, where I was forced to stay in a hospital bed. I had met the rest of the team in that time and they were... Interesting. I met the "original" Roy Harper. I wasn't a fan of the clone, so I'm sure you can imagine how much I liked him. Cassie, or Wondergirl, was ecstatic to meet me and pelted me with questions. La'gaan still didn't trust me and continuously annoyed me. I already knew Garfield Logan, Beast Boy, but that's a story for another time. Impulse continued to speed around while Blue Beetle tried to keep him under control.

Blue Beetle, who soon trusted me enough to tell me that his real name was Jaime, was my fastest made friend of the new team. He was calm and nice enough to not disturb me when I didn't want to be disturbed and he understood how I was reluctant to interact. I knew a bit of his situation, so I figured he was once in my place. On the seventh of April, when he was going to attempt to get his scarab off, I wished him luck and was met with a smile and a murmur of thanks. Even though I was still a bit blurry on the details, I hoped he wouldn't get taken over by the Reach.

Dick visited a lot. Like, _a lot_ a lot. I decided to confront him about it later that day.

"Dick, what are you doing? You're supposed to be managing the team, not hanging over me. Even though I heal much faster than the average human, I still can't walk from loss of muscle mass and my completely broken foot. That means you don't have to worry about me running off. What's up?" I asked, patting the space next to me on my bed.

He sighed and sat down. "I just feel that I'm never going to be able to protect you. You've saved me so many times and I've never helped you. _Never_."

I snorted. "You do realize that you're lying to yourself, right? My mind has always been unstable and you've always been there to help. I remember, after the incident with my mother, I was stuck in my own little lost world until you pulled me out. Everyone else on the team was trying to comfort me, but I still felt horrible. The only reason I thought you guys were talking to me was because you pitied me.

"Though you Dick, you told me that you loved me for the first time. No one can lie abut something like that, so I knew it was real. You've kept me sane for so long; even when I wasn't you were there for me. Physical wounds are temporary. I've always been on the border of madness."

"But can madness kill you like a bullet-"

Before he could finish, I grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him into a kiss. Finally, I was the one to shut him up. Even if it hurt to pull him.

He pulled away but I still held a fistful of fabric in my fist.

"Don't you realize that I would have committed suicide at least five times over if not for you? Dick, you have saved me more than you will ever know." I said, leaning closer to his face. He wove his fingers through my hair and pulled me into another kiss. We eventually pulled away from each other and he put his arm around my shoulders. He gave me a concerned look and put his hand on my rose scar. I held it there and sighed.

"Did you say that you've always been on the border of madness?" he asked. I nodded.

"I have many things to be conflicted about."

He was about to press me for more, but then Captain Atom opened the door and gestured to Nightwing. Dick let out a quiet sigh heard only by me and kissed the top of my head before walking out. I lay my head on my pillow and curled up into a ball, pulling my sheets around me. Something didn't feel right with me as I slowly drifted into sleep.

Nightwing's POV

I didn't want to leave her, but as leader of the team I had to. We were still in the middle of a crisis and I had to lead my team through it.

Captain Atom gestured to the holographic computer, which started showing footage. It was about that new collaboration between Lex Luthor and the Reach. I was only half listening, however. What Red had said before worried me. What did she mean, she was always on the border of madness? What had happened to her? It must have started before I met her because she said always and she would've given a bit more if it started recently. Which begged the question: what had she gone through before the team? What had she gone through at the facility, the place where she was raised?

As soon as Captain Atom finished showing me things for the next day's mission, I walked briskly to my girlfriend's room. I could hear the sobs from outside the door. I took a tentative step closer to her door and placed my hand on it. The sobs abruptly stopped and I sighed.

I softly knocked on the door. "Red? Can I come in?" I asked.

"Okay," she said after a few seconds. Her voice sounded fine, as if she hadn't just been crying. I opened the door and walked over to her. She didn't look like she was just crying, but I knew her. I saw the edges of her eyes glistening with tears and tinged red.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream."

I tilted my head to the side. "One of your usual ones?"

She shook her head and looked down.

"Red-"

She picked her head up and stared at the wall, as if I hadn't said anything and no one was there. "It was more like a flashback than a dream," she said, almost as if she were in a trance. "I'm eleven and running away. They're trying to catch me. I can't let them catch me. The branches snapping against my skin hurt but the pain keeps me going. I hear them shouting. I have to keep running."

I took a step closer to her and put my arm out to touch her. "Red, can you hear me? Are you-"

"They're getting closer. The trees are getting thicker and it's getting harder to run. Something just hit me. It hurts and I feel blood. I'm screaming for help and I trip. I can't let them get me. I have to keep running! I have to escape!" She started hyperventilating and her green eyes were widening.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. "Red! It's not real! Wake up!"

"No! No! I have to get away!" She was almost screaming and tears were running down her face. She clutched her head and continued her hyperventilating and shook my hands off. Then her breaths slowed to shaky ones and she curled up into a ball.

"Red," I said, carefully reaching out to touch her again. "It's over. You're fine."

She tightened her little ball and I saw her trembling. That must have hurt her.

I crouched down next to her bed and looked at her. "Red. Come on." I spread my arms out and pulled her into them. She was tall but lighter than she should've been at that time. She looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes and gave a very weak smile.

"Told you I'm always on the border of madness." I saw her tears start to leak out and I didn't offer any resistance as she buried her face into my chest. I rested my chin on top of her head and held her tightly.

"Did that really happen?" I asked. She nodded before pulling away and we sat-well, I crouched-across from each other.

"I was trying to get away and they were chasing me. My mother kept trying to make it harder by growing the plants in my path but I kept running. I would've used my powers but I had sworn to never use them as soon as I found out about them. A certain trip I was on led me to Gotham and I knew it was a valid place to escape. You and Bruce were there, so I figured the Dynamic Duo could help. I was being pursued by the Joker, my mother, and a few others. I got shot in the leg and I started screaming for help.

"We were quite close to the actual city of Gotham so I kept trying to advance. Though I tripped and they caught me. The rest of that memory is black."

She was looking at the ground, her hair creating a veil that refused to show me her expression. I lightly touched her shoulder and she looked up. "Once again you have managed to save me, Dick."

I smiled at her and placed her in her bed again. I waited until she fell soundly asleep and left the room. I guess I did save her just as much as she saved me.

Red's POV

I groggily opened my eyes and almost jumped when I saw the red head in a black cape. "Barbara?"

She turned around and smiled. "Hey Red."

"Are you mad about me hiding things?" I asked, practically shrinking away as I did.

My friend of a short time shrugged. "Not really. Sure, the fact that you kept it stung a bit, but seeing as you didn't tell the original until far into your time working with them, I understand. If I were on your place, I wouldn't tell either."

I smiled in return and a bit of tension left my body.

"Um, M'gann and I got together a new costume for you since we figured that those are the clothes you're most comfortable in," she said after a few moments of silence.

I smiled because the clothes I'm most comfortable in (both physically and metaphorically) are my hero things. Barbara dropped a stack of clothes onto a table next to my bed and smiled as she started for the door.

"Barbara, do you know where Dick is?"

"I think he's in Blüdhaven debriefing a mission. You know you can't walk, right?"

"I know. I'm just curious."

She shrugged and walked out the door. I turned to the stack of clothes next to me and I smiled. It seemed to be a combination of my old costume and my more recent one: black and red horizontally striped pants, a black tank top, a red cropped tank top, black fingerless gloves, black utility belt, black combat boots, and to top it all off, a black domino mask.

I put the mask on with a large grin and started to slip out of my tank top and shorts and into my new costume. My body protested at certain points and my one broken foot felt odd in its boot, but other than that I was happy to be in something that made me feel like a hero and not an invalid. Next step was to get to Blüdhaven.

It's not like I wanted to go on the mission; that would've made me stupid. I just wanted to be there to know what was going on and-if I could-help.

I knew there was a wheelchair in the room because Dick had told me I'd use when I was stronger and I had seen him put one in the corner. I was technically stronger, so I pulled myself from my bed and after a very painful landing, I slowly crawled over to where the wheelchair sat. It was definitely a challenge and I was practically panting by the time I'd reached it.

Slowly, painfully, I pulled myself up into the wheelchair and got into a sitting position. I threw back my head and sighed. I wondered if I would ever recover from something so bad. If it was that hard to cross a few feet to a wheelchair... I pushed those thoughts aside and started rolling the wheels forward. I'd had some experience with them before, so it was pretty easy to simply roll my way to the zeta tube.

I typed in Blüdhaven and rolled my way onto the platform. A few seconds later, I appeared in a large warehouse where Nightwing, Superboy, and Lagoon Boy were standing. Nightwing took one look at me and sighed.

"Really?"

"Blame Miss M. and Batgirl for the costume and you said the wheelchair was for when I was stronger but still unable to walk," I told him with a smile. "Besides, I'm not stupid. I know I can't go on a mission. I just don't want to be stuck in a bed and pitied all day."

He sighed again. "Fine."

Nightwing then walked off to somewhere else in the warehouse while Lagoon Boy walked to the zeta tube. I rolled over to Superboy and looked up at him.

"Is M'gann seriously with him?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. He's a jerk but treats her well."

"He's most certainly a jerk."

Conner just shrugged and walked off to the zeta tube. Knowing we were alone, I called up to Dick. "I just want to get back into the usual routine and actually know what's going on."

He dropped from the second story of the run-down building and walked over to me. He gently placed his hand on my scarred cheek and he sighed once more.

"Why do you have to be such a hero?"

"It's always either been that or being such a villain."

**What did everyone think? I had an idea for another Red fanfic and I want opinions. Should I make a fanfic for episodes/missions not covered in past stories? It would also have chapters that have to do with Red's time at the facility so please ponder upon that and review me what you think. It would be a fanfic with mostly one shot or two shot chapters. Seriously, thanks for reading. You have no idea how much it means to me to have 4,000+ readers. Have a nice day and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**SORRY! This chapter is just so long that I couldn't update over the weekend! Though luckily this week is spring break so you can expect multiple chapters! Yay! This one has part of True Colors and part of the Fix, so I quoted the episodes a bit. Hopefully it isn't too annoying. :)**

"Where are they? They should have been back a long time ago," Nightwing said, pacing back and forth. He, Superboy, and I had been in the Kent's barn-which they so generously let us borrow-in Smallville for hours waiting for Alpha to come back.

"They're probably fine. You know Robin, he's probably just collecting more data or something. I doubt anything serious happened." I tried to reassure him, but Nightwing took on a hard look and continued to pace. He wasn't happy that I had come along. He did agree that being stuck in a bed all day was beyond pointless but his concern for me nearly overpowered the logic. Though luckily I was able to point out that this mission had something to do with plants because of the odd farms and I should be involved. So I got the job of analyzing collected data. At the age of nineteen I was a better botanist than those who had been one for decades.

"Nightwing, I'm sure they're doing fine. It's not like this was a serious mission with a life-risking potential."

He shot me a look. Leaning against the back of my wheelchair, I crossed my arms and looked at him in the same way.

"Don't say it doesn't have a life-risking potential. Every mission can be a risk."

I knew he was referring to our simple patrol meeting months ago. I was about to say more when Superboy interrupted.

"Can you two please stop arguing?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It's annoying."

I shrugged. "Sorry."

After half an hour more of waiting, a sound appeared right outside. The three of us in the barn tensed and the two guys got into a fighting stance. Once again, I was useless. After a few more seconds, in walked Robin, Impulse, Arsenal, Blue Beetle, and a green suited creature with a scarab on its back. The green one looked strangely martian

Nightwing immediately strode towards the five and looked straight at the green Beetle. Then he turned to the team.

"Who is that?"

"Green Beetle of Mars, I guess," Robin shrugged.

"Allow me to formerly introduce myself; I am B'arzz O'oomm, obviously of Mars. I am what you would call an archaeologist on my planet, and two years ago my scarab attached itself to me." I heard Blue Beetle snort and mutter something in the corner as Green Beetle carried on.

"Many years ago, the Reach sent out a scarab to every planet sustaining life. Luckily, mine was not able to fully comprehend the martian physiology and I was able to take control of my scarab opposed to it taking me."

"Though why were you even on Earth in the first place?" Nightwing asked.

"On Mars, we receive broadcast waves from the one known as Martian Manhunter. The content is quite... entertaining."

"Martians love television," Robin told Arsenal. Leave it to Tim.

"Though we have recently been receiving broadcasts involving the Reach and I decided it would be best for me to come and assist."

Nightwing looked him up and down and let out a sigh. "We'll check later with the Justice League to see if you're telling the truth, but for now you can stay."

The rest of the team took this as a sign that we were done and dispersed. Nightwing followed Robin and decided to tag along.

"How'd your mission as leader go?" I asked.

"A bit different than first planned but otherwise successful. Arsenal is a bit..." He looked to the stoic hero. "Rough around the edges. Though we were able to acquire a sample of the additive used in the plants and a few plants themselves."

Nightwing grinned as Robin handed him a small vial holding a pink substance. "I couldn't ask for anything better. Red, how about you test the plants now?"

I shrugged. "Sure. What do you have, Robin?"

"Well, the only thing that stayed in tact was a tomato, so you can try that," he said, handing me the red fruit. As soon as I touched it, I felt the chemicals. So many chemicals.

"Disgusting!" I exclaimed, nearly dropping it on the ground. "There is a horrible amount of chemicals in here. I can't believe they're giving this stuff to people!"

"What's so bad about it?" Impulse asked as the rest of the team inched closer.

"I honestly think this was chemically engineered to look like edible food but is just a container of some sort of, I don't know, thing. Definitely not natural," I said. "Can I put this down now? It's giving me a headache."

Robin quickly snatched it away and I gave a sigh of relief. I can sense plants and identity certain chemicals, but that was the worst experience with examining a plant I have ever had. It was disgustingly unnatural.

I saw Nightwing tap the comms unit in his ear and he walked off to the other side of the barn. A few moments later he came back and nodded his head to me and the rest of the team.

"Star Labs in Taos; let's go."

A few minutes later everyone in the barn along with Miss Martian, Lagoon Boy, and Adam Strange was waiting in one of many white tiled rooms in Star Labs. Green Beetle was sitting in a chair, waiting for Miss Martian to delve into his mind. I'd noticed something was a bit off about her recently and I heard something about her brain blasting Kaldur. I hoped she was all right.

"Are you sure there's no other way to do this?" she asked, glancing back at Nightwing.

"Sorry Miss M. This is the only way to tell if he's really telling the truth."

I felt terrible as I saw my friend sigh and raise a shaky hand to her head. She must have messed up pretty badly if she didn't want to at least establish a link.

Everyone in the room was silent as the two martians' eyes glowed. The minutes passed with hand gestures and nods of the head. Then, Miss Martian gave a final nod of the head and turned to the rest of us. "He's clean."

Nightwing nodded. "We'll work on the testing now. That additive stuff is concerning to say the least." He started to walk out of the room and I rolled after him into the hall.

"Nightwing, can I talk to you?" I asked.

He turned with a concerned look. "You okay Red?"

"Yeah. I'm just a bit worried. Everything is so different now and I'm so messed up. M'gann can't help me and my best friend is still dead. I'm confused and distraught and everything is so disastrous and I don't know what to do," I explained, burying my face in my hands during the last part. I felt him cross over to me and he bent down to be eye level. He slowly pried away my wrists and peeled off his mask. He took off mine and smiled.

"It'll be fine. You'll end up fused soon enough, I know you can get traught, and trust me when I say that this all will end with us feeling the aster."

I smiled in return. "Am I the only one who's noticed it's like we're thirteen again?" I laughed. "I'm just as insane and needy for action and you still make everything seem right and destroy the English language."

He laughed in return. "Trust me, everything will be fine. I have to go give Adam Strange and Flash the additive sample. You should get some rest. Be back soon." With that he gave me a quick kiss and walked off after handing me my mask.

I sighed and rolled back into the room where everyone else was waiting. I saw M'gann staring into blank space and leaning against a wall and I decided I needed to talk to my friend.

"Hey Meg."

Her head snapped in my direction and she gave a small sigh. "Oh. Hey, Red. What's up?"

"I think I should be asking you that. Are you okay? I mean, I'm sure Kaldur deserved what he got so you shouldn't beat yourself up over it." I saw tears leap into her eyes. "Meg, I-"

"Red, I'm fine," she said, starting to leave. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. What had I done?

Robin walked over to me next. "Hey Red."

"Hey Robin. How did you like being leader of last mission?"

"It was... okay. I mean, it's great to be leader, but I don't think I'm cut out for it," he said tentatively, as if he were afraid to admit it.

"Tim," I started softly. "You're completely cut out for it. As Robin you've trained to be a leader. The only reason Aqualad was the first leader is because he thought Dick was too young. Though you're much more mature than he was and older than he was when the decision was first made. Dude, you're completely qualified to be a leader. Don't undervalue yourself."

He beamed. "Thanks Red. You've always been the big sister for me and I'm glad that we'll be working side by side soon."

I hugged him with one arm and barely managed to hide the wince. Over a week of healing and not much had changed even if I had an inhumanly fast healing process.

After an hour and a half more of waiting and otherwise nothing, we got the tests back. Everyone met in the white room, where Green Beetle still waited. Nightwing tossed him two bottles with Reach on the labels and the martian peered at them.

"What do you know about this?" Nightwing asked.

"This drink contains the Reach's additive which combines microscopic quantities of two chemicals. One is a dopamine polomarais. The other, an adrenaline inhibitor. Taken over generations, they will slowly addict the entire population to Reach and make the people of Earth placid; literally incapable of revolt," Green Beetle explained.

"That matches up exactly with the analysis on the additive done by Flash and Adam acquired at Lex Corp," Nightwing responded in a monotone.

"I see that I'm still tested," Green Beetle said, turning his head down.

"Look, we're sorry. But-"

"No, it is wise. As they say on your world, all cards must be off the table."

"On the table!" Blue Beetle interjected. "I mean, never mind. Ignore me."

"On the table. Yes, that does make more sense," Green Beetle said, nodding his head. "So here is my final card on the table. My scarab also informs me that the additive contains a mitochondrial marker which works as a meta gene tracer, allowing the Reach to identify and isolate potential super powered individuals."

"Making it easier to weaponize and harvest the meta gene!" Nightwing exclaimed. "Our analysis didn't reveal that. Thank you."

"Can't we go public with this?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Come on Blue. Even I know that the League's credibility is at a record low," I told him.

"I can tell Captain Atom, but we'll have to bide our time. Good work everyone, we're done." With that upbeat tone, everyone separated and filed out of the room. I saw Nightwing finish talking with Green Beetle and rolled after him as he walked out.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey Red," he said tiredly.

"Dick, how long has it been since you last slept?" I asked.

"Um, I think it was before we got you back. So, like, ten days? I've dosed off a couple times but I guess not real sleep," he told me sheepishly.

"Dick, I'm not the one who needs rest for once."

"Okay. There are a few beds at the Blüdhaven base and we can both get some sleep," he sighed, getting behind my wheelchair and pushing me to the zeta tube.

A few seconds later we were in the beaten warehouse that was kind of home for the team then. Luckily, no one was there. I never liked others looking at me when I was sleeping. Nightwing pushed me next to one of the beds and lifted me up.

"Dude! I can get in by myself!" I insisted.

"Too bad," he shrugged, dropping me on the bed. "Not taking a chance."

He jumped on next to me and I smiled. "Maybe a bit older than thirteen."

Dick put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I really missed you," he whispered.

"Come on, Dick. I've been back for over a week."

"Though I never get this kind of time with you anymore. There's always another mission or another problem that I have to deal with. I really wish I didn't have to be leader at the moment."

"I could help if you want," I suggested.

"Not now. I'm not putting you in danger yet," he mumbled, slowly giving into sleep. Well, he needed it anyway.

"Night Dick," I whispered, nuzzling closer to him. I gave a soft sigh as my eyes slowly closed.

"Am I interrupting something?" a voice asked. My head snapped up from its sleep and I felt Dick's grip around me tighten as he shot up as well.

"Conner!" I blushed. My friend smiled and I saw him chuckle as he walked off. I turned to Nightwing, whose cheeks were bright red. We untangled ourselves and he rolled out of bed as I scooted to the end of the mattress. It was a bit past six in the morning, so we got like four hours of sleep. Better than nothing I suppose.

"Did we miss anything?" Dick, turning back into Nightwing, asked.

"Nothing for once. Things may be quieting down now-" Conner's explanation was quickly cut short by an incoming transmission.

"Lagoon Boy to team. Deathstroke and that ninja girl Tigress are here and attacking us. We need- M'GANN! Agh! Uh..."

It was cut short too as La'gaan cried out in pain. I felt one of those surges of energy again. The same ones when I thought my friends were going to be hurt and I was in the Joker's clutches. I couldn't let someone else get hurt while I stood useless on the sidelines.

"Meg!" I screamed, flipping off the bed and bolting to the zeta tube. Nightwing was already programming it to go to Chicago and looked at me wide eyed as I ran into it.

My legs burned as I leapt out of the transporter and I froze at the sight in front of me. A man with a white ponytail had my friend slung over his shoulder and I saw the bottom half of a slim and muscular figure disappear into a ship. They were taking her. The man raised a gun, but my adrenaline rush was over; my legs were lead and I couldn't move. I heard the bang and saw the bullet coming towards me, but my mind was blank. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a muscular figure dressed in black on top of me. The ship was gone. I couldn't save my friend. I was useless.

"Red! Are you insane? How can you even move! You could have been killed!" Nightwing yelled, roughly shaking my shoulders.

I didn't respond, making his eyes widen. He snapped his fingers in front of my face. Still nothing.

"Red? Are you okay? Red!" he begged. Nothing. It was just like when Artemis died. No tears. No screams. No emotion. Nothing.

Conner came into my field of vision a moment later with a pained look and an unconscious La'gaan slung over his shoulder.

"M'gann is gone and La'gaan's leg is at least broken. We have to get him to the hospital. What happened to Red?" he asked.

Nightwing looked me in the eyes and, finding nothing, sighed. "I don't know. Shock, maybe? I'm bringing her along."

He looped one arm under my knees and another under my back and slowly stood up. I wanted to get back down and start searching for my friend, but it's like my mind wouldn't let me. I couldn't move and I couldn't think. _Why should you?_ the thing making me still asked. _Why should you when you're going to be useless?_

_I don't know_, I answered back. Dick couldn't help me this time.

A few minutes later we were in a hospital in Chicago. La'gaan was starting to wake up after they propped up his leg and Conner and Dick were trying to explain what happened. I was just sitting in a chair, motionless.

The Atlantean began to thrash around and the other two heroes in the room lunged forward to hold him down.

"Neptune's beard!" he cried. "Let go of me! I have to save M'gann!"

"La'gaan, calm down!" Nightwing ordered. "There's nothing you can do for her in your condition."

La'gaan glared at me. "What about her! She was first there and now she can't even move! It's practically her fault. She's not a hero!"

Nightwing shoved him down onto the bed. "You can never understand what she's been through. How dare you blame her!"

La'gaan shot a look at Superboy. "Then what about him! Why isn't he rescuing her? I know you dumped her, but do you really hate her that much!"

"You have no idea what I feel for her!" he roared.

"You're right, because I would never abandon her to Kaldur and his flunkies. BECAUSE THAT'S WHO TOOK HER! Aqua traitor's personal ninja cow, Tigress!" La'gaan screamed.

"Enough!" Nightwing commanded. "I'm not supposed to tell you, to tell anyone, but Aqualad is not a traitor."

This caught my attention in my near catatonic state. I moved my head to look directly at Nightwing and tried to listen harder.

"What are you talking about? He killed Artemis!" La'gaan insisted.

"No, he didn't. Aqualad has been on a deep cover mission for months, years. He's been infiltrating Black Manta's troops, the Light, and the Reach. We faked Artemis's death; she's alive. In fact, Artemis is Tigress. If she kidnapped Miss Martian there has to be a good reason," Nightwing explained quietly.

My best friend, alive? Artemis and M'gann were going to be okay? My boyfriend had hidden this from me for years? It had to have started before I left, for Kaldur had "betrayed" us before then. Had he set me up to be a hostage all those years ago? I snapped out of my trance and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked, standing up.

"I mourned Artemis! Neptune's beard, I nearly tore Kaldur limb from limb! Why was this a secret! You should have told me!" La'gaan roared.

"No," Superboy interjected. "Nightwing's our leader, we put our trust in him. I'm sure he didn't keep this from us, from all of us, without having his reasons."

"Exactly. Sometimes we have to make hard decisions," I stated flatly.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out together. In the meantime La'gaan, get some rest," Nightwing finished. The three of us walked out and he quietly shut the door and turned to me and Superboy.

"Red, I'm glad you're okay. Thanks for backing me up in there, both of you."

"You don't really leave anyone any options, you know! Do you have any idea what your little secrets have done to us!" Superboy added.

"What does that even-"

"M'gann believed that Kaldur killed Artemis! When she found him on the Reach ship, she _fried_ his _brain_! That's why Artemis grabbed her, to try to fix Kaldur. Though M'gann doesn't know how to do that, so Black Manta might just kill her anyway along with Tigress if she blows their cover! Then we'll have lost all three of them because you thought it was a bad idea to share!" Superboy hissed before storming off.

Nightwing turned to me. "Red, come on," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and glared at him.

"Do you have any idea what your plan put me through! Ever since it started when Kaldur took me as captive-was that _planned_ by the way?-I've been affected. I ran away partly because of your stupid plan!" I spat, tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

"When I was taken by that, that madman the Joker, the footage that he used against me was a result of your plan. The first time when I thought most of you were dead. Then I saw Artemis freaking die! I thought my running away was pointless and I had wasted four years of my life!" I began to sob as I remembered the hell I was put through.

"I thought I was useless and I was stuck in that catatonic-like state for weeks! He almost broke everything in my body to get a reaction!

"And when the mountain blew up I thought you died! I thought you were dead and I blamed myself for everything that had happened when it was your fault! Your little _secret_ almost killed me!"

"Red, I know I had to go a little far and I assure you many of the things that happened weren't planned-"

"Oh, that makes me feel _much_ better."

"Red, everything will be fine," Nightwing said taking a few steps closer. He reached his hand out again and I slapped it back down.

"Shut up," I growled, turning to leave. "By the way, Dick is a very fitting name for you at the moment."

As I walked away I ignored the pain that came with walking and the pain stabbing at my heart. I ignored the lies, the deceit, and the tears and just walked away.

**GOSH that was a long chapter! Was it long for you? It was long for me to write. What did you guys think? Please review and thanks for everything you guys! Seriously, you're the best.**

***That new story I mentioned last chapter or the one before is probably going to be called "The Many Shades of Red" and I may update that story every other week and this one every week in between. It's still in the planning stages though; be on the lookout for it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh, how great spring break is. Another chapter directly following the events of the last. I am not one to share personal information, but today is special because it is my birthday! I don't want to sound too greedy, but 100 total reviews would be a fantastic present aught his author. I'm currently at 89, and eleven more views is probably pushing it, but I'd really appreciate it if you guys could do that. I ****_know_**** that more than eleven people read this, so can you please review? Sorry about that, but I hope this chapter sparks some reactions (you may not like it... hehehehe...)! **

He lied. He _lied_ to me. I wiped the steadily flowing tears from my eyes with my palms. I was walking towards the Chicago zeta tube I ran through before and I let out a sob. I clamped a hand over my mouth as more came. He lied. I had felt so guilty for everything that his stupid plan had done as if it were my fault. Why did he keep it from me? If Kaldur and Artemis were involved, that means Wally had to be. He was suspicious when I asked him about Artemis. Four people that I considered my friends hadn't told me.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the zeta tube once more. Then I realized that I had nowhere to go. The mountain was gone and there would be too many people coming in and out of Blüdhaven. Dick would probably be one of them. I sniffed and absentmindedly typed in the code of the place I had often gone five years ago when I wanted to feel safer. The Batcave.

I sighed as the zeta beam transported me there and smacked myself in the head. Not my smartest move. I walked in to find Tim practicing on a punching bag. My name was announced and his head snapped towards me.

"Red! What are you doing here and how are you walking?"

I shrugged. "Long story. But if Dick comes and asks, _I'm not here._"

"Why?" he asked.

"You're such a detective, Tim."

"Why," he persisted.

"Just, tell him I'm not here. Please. And by the way, I can walk because of a bit of a shock."

He walked over and put a hand on my arm. "Red, what is it?"

I let out a frustrated sigh and clenched my fists. "I'm just pissed at him! He hid something from me from a long time ago and he just brings it up today like it's nothing! I mean, who does that? It just stung and I... AGH! He's just so infuriating sometimes!"

Tim titled his head. "Wanna blow off some steam?"

"Why not."

He gestured to the punching bag and I walked over. My legs hurt from all the movement but pain had become all too natural for me to care. I pulled my fingerless gloves down a bit and I punched with as much strength as I could. I winced as the bag went swinging back a few feet and I caught it before it could hit me. I looked at my hand and shrugged. "Not bad for three months of muscle loss."

"Didn't that hurt?" Tim asked with a bewildered look.

"Oh well."

I practiced with the bag until I my usual problem with them arose; I broke it. My wrists stung and the skin on my knuckles had split. The few kicks I had done on the bag made my legs, feet, and ankles prickle, but I didn't care. Pain had become something that told me I was alive. With how much I nearly died, it was welcome.

"I'll get another one of the bags if you want," Tim suggested.

"I'm good," I replied, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

He smiled a bit and stood there.

"You know what, Tim? Whenever we talk, it's always focused on me. What about you?" I asked, sitting cross-legged on the cave floor.

"Huh?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I want to know more about my little brother," I said simply. "Other than his low self-esteem when it comes to being a leader."

"I don't have low self-esteem! I just think that I'm not ready," he insisted, sitting down across from me.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I'm just... I'm not really... I can't... I don't know. I'm just not worthy."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "You'd better be joking, Timothy Drake. You are intelligent, strong, and mature. You'll be a great leader. You are a great leader. Quit doubting yourself!" I smiled, standing up.

"I don't know-"

"Then I'll prove my point," I told him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into a standing position. He looked at me, confused, and I nodded my head towards the fighting ring in the corner of the cave.

"But, you're injured!" he protested.

"You have an advantage. And you'll need it," I smirked. I started walking towards it before I heard him sigh in defeat.

"This is a perfect example of how I can't be a leader," he said, trailing after me.

"Nah, this is just because I'm not on a mission. This is quality time with my brother." I ruffled his hair. He caught my wrist and huffed.

"I thought you stopped that when I was ten."

"No, I left when you were ten and therefore I couldn't do it anymore. When I saw you like a year later, I did it again. Then I didn't see you for the next few years. Technically, I never stopped."

He gave another defeated sigh and I beamed. I stepped into the ring and stretched my arms. "First to stay down for two seconds loses?"

"Why not," he shrugged. "No weapons though."

"Agreed," I said, unclipping my utility belt as he did the same.

We both stood in the ring and started to circle each other. Deciding to make the first move, I faked a jab and went in for an uppercut. I hit Tim in the face and he spun and kicked before I could do any more. I ducked under and side kicked him in the back, sending him stumbling forward. He dropped to the ground and swept his foot and I fell.

I launched myself up onto my feet and did a back aerial to get some distance. Though Tim was ready and charged towards me and punched me in the stomach. I winced and I saw Tim let up a bit on his fighting stance. I made a mental note to scold him about that later, but continued with the fight.

Seeing an opening, I kicked him in the ribs and he fell to the ground. I placed a foot on his chest and cocked an eyebrow. He put his hands up. "You won."

"With an injury," I reminded him, lending a hand to him and yanking him up.

"Don't worry, I beat Dick the first time we fought and I have way more experience. I didn't even have any weapons to rely on when I first started so I'm used to combat," I explained.

"Though I thought you lost a lot of muscle mass?"

"Yeah, but I already had a lot. I think my mother might've added some other enhancements to me along with my natural powers. I also think I developed some because of the training I went through. Honestly, I'll probably never know."

"You have lots of secrets, don't you Red?" Tim asked.

"Too many to bear, Tim. Too many to bear," I sighed in response. Suddenly I heard the whirring of the zeta tube and looked hard at him.

"I'm not here." I grabbed onto the rocky wall of the cave and started to climb. Luckily there were some steel girders hanging right below the ceiling and I was able to swing onto them just as "Nightwing, B01" blared through the cave.

"I screwed up more than ever with her this time, Tim," he sighed, putting his hands on the back of his head. _You bet you did, _I thought.

"Even more than on her sixteenth birthday?" Tim asked. I saw Dick nod and I tilted my head to the side. What was _that_ supposed to mean? I flashed back to my extravagant sweet sixteen and remembered our argument. The anger there was lost after the incident that followed, but Dick had felt guilty?

"Way more. I kept something from her and now I think she hates me."

"Come on, it can't have been that bad," Tim coaxed.

"No it was. She said that the secret itself could have killed her and now I don't know what to do."

"I doubt it could've killed her, whatever it was. What was the secret, exactly?"

"Another time," Dick replied tiredly. I saw Tim hunch his shoulders in disappointment and walk out of the cave. As soon as he left, Dick sighed and sat down at the giant computer in the cave. I figured now was a better time than any for answers.

I dropped from the ceiling and landed without a sound. The jolt sent a spark of pain through my legs, but it was, as usual, ignored as I walked over to Dick.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He jumped and spun around in the chair.

"I swear, you are the only person who can sneak up on me like that, Red."

"I don't care much for flattery, Richard," I responded softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He stood up and walked over to me. He was only a few inches taller than me, but the small space seemed even smaller as he tilted his head down to look right at me.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," he whispered.

"And that turned out fantastic-"

"I didn't think it would turn out like it did!" he insisted. He sounded guilty. "The undercover mission was dangerous enough for Kaldur and the death of Artemis was to help him with it. It spiraled _completely_ out of control and I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't _fix_ anything!" I bursted. "You hurt me, Dick! Do you even know how wrong it felt to see Kaldur killed along with everyone else in all of my nightmares? I thought it was my fault that Artemis died, because I wasn't there. I blamed myself for that and what just happened to M'gann! The plan you came up with nearly ripped me to shreds on the inside!"

"Red, I promise that-"

"I swear, if you say one more time that things are going to turn out okay I am going to hurl myself off of a building," I spat venomously. "Things aren't going to be okay! Realize that!"

He looked at me, not knowing what to say.

"Goodbye Dick." I turned on my heel and walked out of the cave, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Dick's POV

"Red," I called as she left. "Red!" I was too late; she had left.

"Idiot!" I exclaimed, smacking myself on the head. I never knew that I hurt her this much and we were obviously having trust issues. I wished I could've foreseen everything that happened; maybe things wouldn't be so messed up.

I suddenly wondered what Red was doing at the Batcave. I know she had to cool off a bit, but why the Batcave, the place where I would likely show up. I realized Tim knew since he was just there and I set off after him.

"Tim!" I shouted through the mansion. Instead of my younger brother, Alfred appeared.

"Master Dick, you haven't been anywhere but the cave for ages. How may I be of service?"

"Where's Tim?" I asked.

"He is currently in the kitchen. Now, Master Dick, if I can assist you in any other-"

"Thanks Alfred."

I shot off towards the kitchen. I skidded to a stop as I spotted Tim and I walked over to him.

"What was Red doing here?" I demanded.

"What? She was here?" he replied with just a bit too much shock.

"Tim. What was she doing?"

"She said she was pissed at you and she wanted to blow off some steam. I let her use the punching bag, then we talked, and then we sparred," he shrugged.

"You _sparred?_ She's hurt, Tim!" I said, bewildered.

"She insisted on doing it, you know. She even beat me. She also told me to say she wasn't there if you came and asked. I don't know what you did this time, Dick, but you seriously messed her up," he told me, getting up to leave. Though why did she go to the cave in the first place?

"Tim, wait," I called. He turned and gave me a look.

"What?" he asked.

"What should I do?"

"I don't know what your little secret is. You have to fix your own problems." Then, he left.

I put my head in my hands and pushed my hair up. I didn't even know where Red was. How was I supposed to apologize when I had indirectly caused some of the worst torture she had ever experienced?

I slept in the mansion for the first time in months that night. I was kept awake for hours by the thought of Red out there, hating me. I completely deserved it for hiding so much. I just didn't want to hurt her, but in that I hurt her in ways I never could have imagined.

As my eyes started to shut, my thoughts of Red warped my dreams that night. I saw her running and I called out to her. She didn't look at me. I dashed after her and called her name again. This time she turned to me and I almost cried out. Her eyes were a pure white. I hesitantly stepped forward and said her name again, slowly. A blade suddenly appeared in her hand and as I lunged forward to stop her, she plunged it into her stomach. I caught her as she fell back and I heard her scream everything she had told me that day.

I woke up with my heart pounding and a cold sweat covering my body. I took short gasping breaths and ran my fingers through my hair. How did she put up with these? I realized that I had just experienced a fraction of what Red had as a result of my plan. The guilt hit hard and I groaned.

"You screwed it all up this time, Dick."

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. I am serious when I say a birthday present of 100 reviews would outshine the gifts I already got. It's fine of you don't review, I just thought it would be great if at least eleven of you did. I know it's a lot, so, yeah. Though thanks for reading and thanks for everything!**


	23. Chapter 23

**New chapter time! Yay! Nothing too long this time... Hope you guys like the chapter!**

I heard Dick calling my name and I was torn. He had hurt me with his plan, but he also kept me sane. I refused to look as I typed in a new code and stepped into the zeta tube. Only then did I turn back and see Dick with a pleading expression. I squeezed my eyes shut and winced at my coldness.

The code I had typed in was the code for a place in Happy Harbor. I had to see Mount Justice. I just had to see what happened to it. For closure.

I stepped out of the zeta tube and hoped it wouldn't be as bad as I imagined. I winced at the thought and walked out from the old and no longer used Happy Harbor High School sports equipment shed. As soon as I did, I gasped at the lack of mountain. Even from a mile away, it would seem very large. Now it wasn't even visible. My legs had started to feel sore and I dragged my feet to take steps forward. It was early afternoon, around two, and no one was around. I peered into the windows of the school and saw classes going on. I had never gone to school before. I had tried online school, though I'd passed the courses there ridiculously fast. School would've been dangerous for me and others.

The older memories of me at the mountain flew by and in my reminiscence I barely noticed the mountain. Though the giant mound of what once was drew my eyes. I backed into the trees near me and fell to my knees. It was gone, ruined.

"No," I choked out. Out of all the things I did to protect what I cared about, none worked. I remembered Wally and his stupid souvenirs, M'gann's and Conner's constant make out sessions. I thought of Kaldur's small smiles that slipped through the cracks of his seriousness. I remembered Artemis and I, talking and laughing. It seemed to hurt now more than ever when the people who I thought were my friends popped into my head. I stood up again and slowly made my way towards the mountain again, if you could even still call it that.

It took longer than it should have to get their, but the feeling of dread along with my overall brokenness was bringing me down. It was long past three when I finally got to the mountain. I collapsed into the rubble. I had completely overworked myself and it had been a very trying day. I let out a small laugh as Dick's constant concern started to make sense. I inched my way closer behind a large boulder and sighed once I was hidden. It felt like I was in the Kent's barn, waiting for Tim and the rest of Alpha to come back when in reality it was less than twenty-four hours. Too tired to lift my head, my eyes scanned the barren and rocky surface around me and caught on something that wasn't brown. I, in my weak state, got a plant to carry it over to me and hold it in front of my face. It was a picture that used to be in my room. I closed my eyes slowly; I remembered that day perfectly.

_'Come on guys! There's no reason you shouldn't be ready!' M'gann called. I hurried over and stood by my friend as the rest of the team filled in. We had gotten so many new members in the past few months alone. Jason and Barbara came in, followed by Conner, Mal and Karen. Tula hurried in along with Kaldur as Artemis and Wally came in, arguing about something. _

_ 'Where is Nightwing?' Tula inquired. Every head in the main room of the mountain turned to me. _

_ 'What?' I demanded._

_ 'You'd know,' Jason stated. A few laughs came from that and even I cracked a smile._

_ 'Give me a sec.' I rolled my eyes before shouting, 'Nightwing!' _

_ A moment later, my boyfriend was running down the hall and calling, 'Sorry!' I grinned. He was barely taller than me after a few months and constantly mocked me about it._

_ 'Why do we even have to take a picture?' Mal asked._

_ 'Because Malcolm,' I said with mock seriousness. 'We should be savoring this time when everything seems to be peaceful.'_

_ 'Who knows when it will happen again?' Artemis added. He shrugged._

_ We all stood together, a team. I pushed closer to Dick as M'gann telepathically pushed the button down on the camera. I waited until the flash first popped up and lunged forward to kiss him and, though shocked at first, Dick put his hand on my back and pushed me closer. I felt eyes on us as people started to separate._

_ 'God, you guys are going to be the next M'gann and Conner,' Barbara laughed. Everyone else did too, and it felt good to laugh. It felt good to not worry._

My eyes snapped open, tears peeking out of the corners. The picture was still in front of me and I was still laying down. I must have fallen asleep, for it was a black sky with the moon full and bright. I held my head and was reminded of my little episode a few nights ago.

"Pourquoi ai-je des flashbacks comme celui-ci?" I asked myself aloud in French. "Wait, what?"

I used to have a really bad habit of slipping into different languages when I talked. I did it when I was at the facility since it made me harder to understand. Though I hadn't done it since I was thirteen.

I reached out to pick the up the picture and I pushed myself into a standing position. Gingerly holding out the picture in front of me, I examined it. A corner was burned off, partially taking out some of Kaldur's head. I sighed before carefully folding it and putting in into my utility belt. So much had changed. It seemed like Dick and I were the only thing that stayed the same, and even that was starting to fall apart. I slowly walked down to the shore, where lots of rocks and things remained, and sighed. He really had been trying to protect me; there's no way any of us could have known what was going to happen.

I got to the water and looked out over the rolling blackness. I took my hair from its ponytail and let it whip around in the sharp sea breeze. It wrapped around my skin, goosebumps coming from the change in temperature. I took off my mask and utility belt and, arms crossed, I stepped into the water. I remembered a beach day I had on the team oh so long ago. Everyone was there. As a team.

Once I was far enough out, I took in a large breath of air and dropped underwater. My eyes closed, I wondered how things could've gotten so different. I stayed underwater until my throat started to burn and my thoughts became a bit muddled. I popped up and gasped for air, wishing my powers didn't have so many downsides.

"Oh gut, ich bin zu spät," I said in German. I groaned following that and smacked myself in the forehead. Things had been getting weird like this ever since I was rescued.

I swam back through the muck of water and started walking again. I walked on and stopped whenever I found something. I managed to find one of Wally's souvenirs, a medical pack that he used on a solo mission. I smiled a small smile when I remembered that he said I was a souvenir along with everything else.

Once I felt I'd seen enough rubble, I went back down to the beach to get my mask and utility belt. My hair still whipped wildly, but I didn't care. I went behind the boulder again and curled myself into a ball. I wanted the day before to be forgotten; I wish it didn't happen. I shook my head slightly and closed my eyes. Though now I didn't know where more horrors lay, my head or the real world.

Dick's POV

The next morning when I talked to the rest of the team, no one had seen her or heard from her. Red was missing again. I had to find her again.

After talking to the team, I went back to the manor. I checked the Batcave for all recent zeta transmissions and found one that was out of place. I immediately dashed to the zeta tube and programmed my location, Happy Harbor.

I slowly walked up to the remains of Mount Justice. It was practically gone. The morning was still creeping up on the rest of the world.

"Red?" I called. I doubted that she'd reply, and I was right. I sighed and walked along the rocks, looking for the girl I had hurt. Eventually I saw a bright red glistening in the sunlight and hurried over. Red was curled up and sleeping peacefully for once. Though I could see tear stained cheeks. I wondered why she came in the first place. It would obviously just cause her pain.

I crouched down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she shot into a sitting position.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Damn it!" she groaned. I raised my eyebrows at her Spanish and reaction.

"I should be asking you the same question. You know, in English." She smiled a bit at this. "What's with the different languages exactly?"

"I don't know, Dick. Ever since I got back, I've been having weird flashbacks and old habits have been coming back. The language thing, for instance. I would always change language when I talked when I was at the facility so it would be harder for people to follow me. It's just started again. The Joker, he really messed me up. Nothing feels right anymore."

I pulled her up onto my knees and rocked her back and forth.

"That reminds me," I told her. "I never thanked you for saving my life."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Red. You took a knife for me. I was too busy yelling at you to do so."

She smiled more and buried her face into my dark suit. It started to feel a bit wet.

"Hey Red," I said. "I'm sorry. For everything. I got so worried because no one had seen you and I thought you left, like before."

My suit started to feel even wetter and I saw her shoulders start to shake.

"Why is everything so wrong!" Her sobs were muffled, but I still heard them.

"I can't answer you on that, Red. Though I can tell you that you deserve none of what your going through. Want to go back the manor? We can train together and only us, Barbara, Tim, and Alfred will be there," I suggested. She nodded. "Okay then, I'll just carry you..."

"No!" she protested immediately. I grinned widely.

"Too bad."

I carried her to the zeta tube and we were back to the Batcave in seconds. Tim was working on bō staff training when we got there but stopped as soon as he saw us.

"Red! Are you hurt? What happened?" He ran up to us. Red swung herself down from my arms and sent a mock glare towards me.

"I'm not hurt so don't worry, Tim. Dick here just doesn't understand certain things about me."

He muttered something like, "Sure he doesn't," and Red ruffled his hair.

I was surprised with how well she did with training. She still had quite a bit of muscle and still remembered everything. About half way through, Barbara came and the two girls were practicing acrobatics. It was beautiful to see Red's long, lean legs flipping over with the rest of her slender figure. We all sparred the other three at one point and Red and I won every match except against each other. It was a dead tie. Things felt oddly fine given the circumstances.

Red's POV

It felt a bit wrong to have such a good time and I wondered if Barbara and Tim knew what happened to the team. Later, when the four of us were watching a movie, I said, "This feels wrong, with Meg and everything-"

"We know, Red. Dick told us and other senior members of the team. Tim being Tim placed a bug in the room we were in. Besides, she'll be fine," Barbara told me. I just shrugged.

She and I decided to stay for the night and since Barbara was over often enough she had something for me to wear.

I walked down the hall to one of the guest rooms when Dick walked out of his room.

"Wanna sleep with me?"

"I don't really like-"

"I'm going to be there if you wake up screaming," he offered.

"Dude, I honestly think I'll punch you in the face if I have one of my little episodes tonight," I replied.

"Then it'll be my fault for letting you in."

I rolled my eyes as he lightly pulled me into his room. There was a large flat screen T.V. with a ridiculously immense bed near it. I could see a balcony too. I whistled.

"Man, you were a spoiled kid!" I laughed.

"Not spoiled, just lucky," he shrugged.

"Then I was the unlucky one."

I threw back the sheets and slid in, Dick coming in after me. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and one around my back and he pulled me against him. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I felt his muscles tensing around me, not letting me go. He never wanted to let me go.

"Dick, I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be an idiot, Red. You have nothing to apologize for."

**Rough Translations: 1) Why do I keep having flashbacks like this**

**2) Oh well, too late for that.**

**3) What are you doing here?**

**Please tell me what you thought of the chapter. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A Rose That's Red has over one hundred reviews. One hundred freaking reviews. THANK YOU TO ANYONE AMD EVERYONE WHO HAS EVER REVIEWED! Also, thanks to the guests who always end up finding my new chapter. Here's a good one. I think I did well with this, which isn't very common with my work. Hope you awesome peeps like it!**

It had been a week since M'gann's capture. La'gaan was healing in Atlantis People were surprisingly calm. Though that was mostly because Dick had told them about Kaldur's undercover mission. Not Jaime though. Things were getting a bit too murky in regards to his situation.

After two weeks, I was mostly just of aches and pains. The last few weeks of torture were more mental and emotional than physical, so there was some time to heal. I still felt sore and my rose scar was more prominent than ever, but I thought I was doing pretty well considering everything that had happened.

That day, I was training the newer team members in one of the larger warehouses near our "base" in Blüdhaven. Bart, Cassie, Jaime, Gar, and Tim were taking combat lessons from me. From me. I felt oddly old in that moment even if I was only nineteen.

"Okay then. I believe in learning through experience, so who wants to fight me?" I asked. Bart stepped forward cockily.

"Come on, Red. No one can beat me with my speed," he scoffed. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Ab-so-lute-ly."

We walked to the middle of the floor as Tim counted off, "Three, two, one, start!"

Bart sped forward with a punch that I let hit me. It took him point two-three seconds. He was definitely faster than Wally. After landing a hit on me, Bart started to run in circles. I saw an abnormal fleck of color to my right and ducked just as a fist flashed out. I waited for him to run around a bit more until doing a back handspring. I pointed my feet to get the right position and sure enough I was able to land on his shoulder. Bart tripped and fell at the sudden weight and I cartwheeled over to him and successfully pinned him. Acrobatic moves always seem to be faster than running for me.

Bart was going red, stuttering out a response. I chuckled and stood up, offering him a hand and pulling him up.

"First lesson that you will learn with me: don't rely on your powers. They won't always help you in close combat and there are always weaknesses for them."

"That reminds me, why don't you use your powers if they're so strong? Couldn't we do so much more if you did?" Gar asked.

"I don't want to," I answered flatly. "I'm doing just fine without using them."

He shrugged. "Noted."

"Okay, then everyone should pair up. I'll have to be with someone, so whoever wants to fight the teacher can step up now." After a moment of silence, Cassie stepped forward. I nodded. "I'll fight with Cassie, then."

I saw Bart and Jaime already standing next to each other and Gar making his way over to Tim. I cleared my throat.

"Rules are, no powers. Bart gets no speed, Jaime gets no suit, Gar gets no transformations, and Cassie gets no flight or lasso. You can't exactly turn down super strength."

"That means Robin can't use his Birdarangs or Batarangs or whatever!" Gar protested.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Though that's it. Today I am teaching you how to rely on yourselves, not your powers. Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin can do it. I've been doing it for years. You should be able to do it too.

"On that note, let the fighting commence."

Cassie dashed towards me with a ready fist. I sprang from the floor and landed lightly on her arm before flipping off behind her. From the corner of my eye, I saw it drop and I spun around, kicking her in the back. She stumbled forward and I backed away. She spun around before charging towards me again. I ducked, expecting a fist, but she kneed me in the stomach and I went flying back. I hit a wall and slowly stood up. I saw Cassie dashing towards me and I jumped in the last second, first vaulting off of her then grabbing onto a railing bordering a small loft in the warehouse. Cassie started spinning, looking for me, and I used the moment to drop down. I was about to nail her with a kick when she grabbed my ankle and slammed me into the ground.

"Wow," I grunted, the wind knocked out of me. "Nice hit, Cass."

She beamed. "Really? It's harder to do it without flying, but-"

I interrupted her by sweeping her feet out from underneath her and pinning her on the ground. "Never let your guard down," I warned.

She nodded. "Right. My bad."

I smiled and stood up, offering a hand. She took it with the same expression. We both looked at the other boys fighting and Cassie sighed.

"What is it, Cass?" I asked, turning to her. Her eyes were locked on a certain boy in a domino mask.

"I just, well, um," she started. "I really, really like him and I don't know how to tell him."

"Robin?"

She blushed and nodded. I smiled.

"I think the feeling is mutual. Things will into place eventually. Trust me. That's what happened to me and Nightwing. There will be one moment where both of you will know; it'll just click," I told her as the boys finished sparring.

"Really?" she asked.

I winked. "Gimme a sec.

"Okay, let's switch partners. Bart and Gar, me and Jaime, and Robin, you can go with Cassie." Cassie flashed me a grateful smile as she walked toward my little brother.

The sun was setting over Blüdhaven, casting the warehouse into an orange hue. I'd just finished sparring with everyone. I hadn't lost once.

"That's it for today," I announced. My five other teammates panted goodbyes as they made their way back to our temporary base. I sighed and leaned against one of the walls. A few minutes later, Dick came in.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey."

"Nice job with training. Tim told me the basics before he went back to the Cave. Good thing to teach them."

"Thanks. It's just for them to know how to do things without their powers. I've gotten thus far without really using them," I shrugged.

He slipped an arm around my shoulders. "We make good leaders."

"I feel so old now. We used to be the youngest, Dick. The youngest. Now the two thirteen year olds are Impulse and Beast Boy. It's so weird. Everything is so weird," I said, putting my head against his chest. I felt something in my stomach tighten as an overwhelming thought overpowered the others.

"Dick, what if something happens?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if, during this whole battle for our planet, one of us gets lost. I don't mean captured or anything, I mean dead. Faking the death of Artemis shows how real it is. What if it's one of the team?" I barely whispered, "What if it's you?"

He grabbed my shoulders roughly and held me against the wall. "No one is getting hurt. Not the team, not you, and not me. We'll be fine," he insisted.

"But you have no way of knowing-"

Dick held my shoulders tighter and kissed me. His hands slowly moved down my arms, then my waist, until he stopped at my hips. He pulled me forward and hugged one arm around his back. We were touching now and I put my other hand on his face, pulling him more towards me.

"Shut up," he breathed. Then we started kissing again. Though we still needed to talk.

"Dick," I whispered, leaning my forehead against his. "You don't know for sure. I have the sick feeling that we'll lose someone."

"That's because you've always had loss. It's horrible that hurt is something so common for you that it's expected. Just, don't expect it this time." He kissed my forehead and slid his hand into mine. "You're staying at the manor again tonight, right?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Why exactly did you call us out here at one in the morning hermana?" Jaime asked. It was three days later and I had been training my juniors.

"Esta será una prueba," I replied.

"Red, what did you just say?" Gar asked. I muttered a curse under my breath. I'd been able to keep the language thing under control for most of the week. Though I'd already gotten plenty of odd looks in that time for slipping into Greek, French, German, Chinese, and many other languages like Spanish.

"She said, 'This will be a test.'" Jaime translated.

"Pretty much," I shrugged. "Tonight, we will be doing things vigilante style. Going around Blüdhaven and the rest of Gotham and helping people. No big missions, just helping around. No powers allowed. Jaime, since your powers come from your suit and I know you like to keep your identity, you can just get a pair of sunglasses." I tossed him a pair before returning to my assignment. "Okay then, branch out and rendezvous back at base in an hour." The five of them nodded and dispersed. I stood there, waiting, for five minutes until going to follow them. They'd all be in their civvies so it would be easier for them to blend in. Not that Garfield would ever really blend in, but it was dark.

The first one I saw was Bart, who was taking care of drug store robbery. I saw three men dart from the store, holding bags that could only contain money. Then Bart sprang into action. Even without using his super speed, he was beyond fast enough to beat the lumbering criminals. He managed to slam two of them together, which knocked both out, and then got some good hits on the third.

Then, after roaming the rooftops for a short while, I spotted Cassie. She was stopping a group of drunk men from advancing on a young woman. I flashed back to when I was sixteen and the same thing happened to me, knowing Cassie would be able to stop them. She threw one of them into a few others, and they collapsed as if it were a game of bowling. She spun around to meet two others and with a punch in the head one was down. She finished it off by kicking the last one into a wall. I beamed before returning to my scouting.

Next to impress me was Gar. There was a woman leading an obviously unsuspecting man into an alley with a devilish grin. The next second, she whipped out a gun and demanded the man's wallet. Then came a green blur from the rooftops that hit her in the head. The woman faltered but had enough sense to aim the gun at the green boy. I was about to intervene when the woman's legs fell from underneath her and she hit her head on a pipe on the side of a building before falling to the ground.

Then came Jaime's turn. I spotted him just as he knocked out a mugger with a hard punch to the jar. He seemed a bit stunned when the girl he saved hugged him and I smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. _The perks of being a hero, _I thought, nearly laughing out loud. Though then I stopped, thinking how terrible of a place Gotham and its surrounding areas could be. The fact that I had five people patrolling and that still didn't seem to be enough was sickening. I sighed before moving on, looking for Tim.

I didn't really need to see Tim since he didn't have powers, but he was younger and of less experience so I had to be a teacher for him. I also wanted to see him on his own.

After a few minutes of looking around, I found him stopping a small bank robbery. He flipped over one out of four goons and kicked another in the head. He did a spinning kick, sending a second to the ground. The third charged forward with his fist held out and Tim ducked last second, making the man trip and fall. The fourth and final man he had flipped over before put his hands up and backed into a wall. I saw the corners of Tim's mouth point up as he knocked the fourth out. Then, as if nothing happened, he turned and walked down the street. Knowing the hour was almost up, I flew through the shadows and back to base.

A few minutes later, I was standing before the five other heroes.

"I was monitoring your progress tonight, and I have only one thing to say." I paused to let the small amount of suspense sink in. "Buon lavoro!" I said in Italian, receiving more raised eyebrows.

"Good job," I sighed with a small laugh. "Now you can go home."

They all bid me goodbye before going into the zeta tube, excluding Garfield who lived in the base. Just after Tim disappeared, Dick came through the beam. He looped his arm through mine and pulled me outside. "Wanna patrol?"

"Even though I just did it with the kids?"

"Yup."

I laughed. "C'mon, Bird Boy."

We darted across the rooftops, searching for crime. We stopped countless robberies, rapes, muggings, beatings and other crimes. Although it was terrible that that much happens on Gotham, at least Dick and I got some serious alone time. It was like a date, only much more violent.

Dick and I were just about to head back to the manor when a scream sliced through the air. Our heads snapped to the direction it came from and we both dashed off to see what it was. I skidded to a stop just as the dancing orange flames came into view. Fire was covering the street we were on, houses only one color: orange. I could hear firetrucks wailing in the distance, but there were too many people screaming.

Dick turned to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Red, don't you dare. I'll help. You _stay here_."

I waited for him to disappear before throwing myself into one of the flaming houses. I waited a moment before hearing a cry from another room. I weaved through the collapsing building and found myself in a room with a little boy and a pregnant woman. Both of their faces brightened when they saw me.

"Come with me," I said. "I'll get you out."

The woman stood up while I picked up the little boy. He was shaking. I patted him on the back.

"It's gonna be alright. Trust me, kid. You'll be safe."

I held onto his mother's wrist and pulled her through the burning house. I kicked the door open and was out in open air again. I put down the boy and gave a two finger salute and a weak smile. I turned and saw Dick helping a few others out of a different house. As soon as he was done with them he ran over to me.

"Red! I told you to stay over there! You look like you're about to pass out!"

"I'm, I'm fine," I coughed. "Besides, we have to help these people. Go Nightwing. I'll be fine."

He waited for a moment but then left with a pained expression on his face. I took a deep breath before launching myself into another building.

This one was worse than the last. The heat was already taking its toll on me.

"Is anyone here?" I called. There was no response. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" Still no answer. That meant either no one was here or they were unconscious. If the latter was true, I couldn't leave anybody.

I slowly made my way through the house, still calling out for anyone to hear me. My throat was burning and I was stumbling in my steps. I didn't see anyone and I tried to get to the exit as fast as I could. Just as I was about to get to the door, I heard a groan and looked up to see part of the second floor collapsed. I tried to dive out of the way, but my foot got snagged on some other flaming debris and I fell to the ground. I was too weak to push myself up, having spent a decent time in the house. Even someone without my extreme weakness would be affected by now. I couldn't get out of the death trap.

"Help!" I yelled, my voice already sounding raspy from the smoke intake. "Nightwing, help!"

I started to cough violently as I tried to push myself up again. It was just supposed to be a simple patrol, but I was going to did. Right as I began to give in to hungry flames, I heard a loud bang and a rush of colder air brushed across my face. The weight of the beam vanished and I felt myself being picked up by strong arms. I slowly turned my head to see messy black hair and a domino mask.

"You're such an idiot!" Dick yelled over the roar of the fire. Though I could hear the relief in his voice. Then another groan echoed through the space and more parts of the second floor fell. Dick jumped back to get away but managed to drop me in the process. A wall of flames and furniture sprang up between us.

"Red!" I heard him shout. "Red!" I couldn't even tell him I was okay.

Painfully and slowly, I stood up. I grabbed my throbbing head and stepped away from the intense flames. I stumbled forward and fell to my knees but somehow managed to stand up. My world was spinning and as it was spinning I caught sight of one of the most terrifying people I knew.

"Hello, Rosie."

***Puts on evil/toothy grin* Yay for cliffhangers! I'd just like to say that I won't be updating until I have the other story I've been talking about (The Many Shades of Red) up with a certain number of chapters. It will probably only be two, so yeah. It's just that if you read that it would probably be more clear for certain things in the next chapter. Just don't want anyone second guessing themselves. I just need to get it started and then I'll make time for it. PROMISE! Thank you all for reviewing and reading! You have no idea how much it means to me!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry to get your hopes up (I hate these types of chapters too so I'm feeling very hypocritical at the moment), but this dorky blonde has a special announcement.**

**Remember that other story I've been mentioning? The one called The Many Shades of Red? Well, it's officially up now and I can't post the next chapter for A Rose That's Red until I get somewhere in that fanfic. Please read my new fanfic and get associated with it. **

**Sorry for any delays or annoyances due to this chapter or anything else. I just wanted to get the word out through this much more well known fanfic. As of this moment, ****The Many Shades of Red**** has seven views. Let's get that higher, shall we?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello dear readers! Here's another chapter. If any of you haven't already, please check out the second chapter of The Many Shades of Red because it has some things that might clarify other things. Today I am sickish and as I just started saying, "A sick day is a fic day." Has a nice ring to it, right? No? Well, I don't need your opinion anyway! Except for, you know, the chapter... Hope you like it!**

"Hello, Rosie."

I froze where I stood. He was there. The Joker, forever my torturer, was there. I was already about to die because of the fire, but I had a sliver of a chance. Now, my chances of living were slim and none. Oh, and did I mention that slim just left the building? Yeah, I was dead.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Rosie," the Joker grinned maliciously. "Too bad it's getting so hot in here. You look faint, sweetheart. You should rest..."

I knew I should've gotten away from that madman, but I was struggling not to fall and pass out. The heat was unbearable and my lungs were burning. Rest suddenly sounded very nice idea and I felt my eyelids start to slide shut. I shook my head and the Joker laughed. I tried the best that I could to stand in a fighting position, barely holding my fists up. I hated being this weak. I hated it. I hated it. I hated it.

I blinked rapidly, trying to stay awake. The Joker was grinning again, his mouth curling in an unnatural way.

"I've always loved these little bonding moments with you, Rosie," he sighed as if reliving a find memory.

"I hate you," I growled in response.

"Yes, yes, that much is true. Though it's these times that makes us like a family, hmm?"

I sneered. "We are _not_ family and I have no idea where you got that insane idea."

His twisted grin returned. "Don't be so sure, Rosie."

Then, without warning, he lunged at me, wrapping his hands around my throat. I was too sluggish to move even an inch, and I fell to the ground with the madman still choking me. I tried to lift a hand to push him off, but I was stuck uselessly slapping him. My world was blurring and I knew I wasn't going to make it.

The Joker suddenly let go of me, and although I was able to breath again, I still knew I was a goner. A tear leaked from the corner of my eye but quickly dried halfway down my face. My bones ached and my eyes were barely staying open.

My enemy seemed to notice this as well. I vaguely heard him cackle before I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and I went rolling away. Something else in the building must have given away, for I suddenly felt a heavy, burning weight pinning me to the ground. More flames wrapped around me and I screamed, literally burning alive. More cackling.

The Joker knelt down next to me and roughly stroked my scarred cheek with his finger. I didn't even have enough strength to bite him, but oh, did I want to.

"Get... Off... Me," I wheezed. He patted my cheek and I cringed away. I only even let Dick do something like that if I was breaking down.

He giggled. "Come now, Rosie. Don't be so hostile towards family-"

"Stop saying that!" I barely got out. "We're not family! You just raised me! _And _abused me! I hate you!"

"Oh, Rosie. No matter how serious our rebellious stage has gotten, just know that you'll always be _daddy's little girl_," he whispered, stroking my cheek again. I lay there for a moment, confused, when his words sunk in. That psycho was my dad. My parents were Poison Ivy and the Joker. I, I was their daughter. I had always been destined to be a villain. My parents, both of them, wanted me to be evil. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening. This. Couldn't. Be. Happening.

The man that had tried to kill me was my dad. I didn't know why this was such a shock; it was so obvious. I'd been in denial, but now that I knew it was true, I couldn't take it.

I managed to quickly breath out, "No." The Joker grinned again. Wider, more twisted than ever. He knew me too well. He knew that something like that would break me. I didn't know why it would, but it did.

The Joker-my father-cupped my chin in his hand and giggled, but his face turned disgusted. "Face it. I'm your father, brat. You were bred for evil, Rose Quinn Ivy. Though you refused to become what you were always meant to be. Because of that, you've always been dead to me, your mother, and everyone else you were raised with. Now, you're just dead," he snarled before kicking me hard in the head and walking away. I groaned as the world swam before me. I couldn't even feel the flames dancing along my skin anymore. I was about to black out, forever, and a lump of guilt had settled in my throat. Dick had told me to stay put. He told me to not put myself into danger. A simple command from the person that I loved and I had to deliberately disobey him because I was too much of a hero to not.

My eyes slowly shut and I felt more tears slip out. Of all the things that had happened to me, and a simple patrol would do me in. I nearly laughed, but I couldn't. Dick still filled my thoughts. My last thoughts. I imagined his dark, messy hair with his deep blue eyes. Memories of his strong embrace flashed through my mind.

Even if no one heard me, I had to say one more thing. Just something more to say. It was barely a whisper, but I managed to say, "I love you, Richard Grayson."

It was what I'd said only three or four months ago, before I was captured, but Dick wasn't here to hear it. I slowly let out another slow breath until I finally slipped into unconsciousness.

Nightwing's POV

I was going to kill her. How could she be so reckless! Why did she have to be so selfless? Sometimes, that girl really tested my patience. I wondered for a brief moment why I kept myself worrying by being with her.

Though as she was separated from my arms, I realized that I needed Red. So what if she almost causes me heart attacks? I loved her, and there was nothing that would ever keep me from her. Not even a roaring fire.

The wall of debris blocking me from Red was immense and flaming. I knew that she was going through worse, so I began tearing out piece after piece. When I was only about a third of the way through, I heard a cackle from the other side. It was a mad cackle that I recognized from so many times before. The Joker's. My eyes widened and I started to frantically rip pieces of junk from in front of me. The love of my life was in a death trap with her homicidal father and there was no way I could get in there in time.

"Red!" I shouted again, my voice growing hoarse from the smoke I was inhaling. If I was having trouble, she must've already been half-dead. I didn't expect a response and I didn't get one.

A few seconds later I heard a scream. It was Red's. I threw myself against the pile on front me, wanting, needing, to get to her. The wall crumbled and I snapped my head back and forth, looking for the one I wanted to kill and the one I wanted to save. Nothing. I darted through the flames, looking for anything, when my attention was caught by the clearing of a throat. I turned on my heel to see the psychotic clown with a giant grin on his face.

"Where is she?" I demanded, not wasting any time.

"Oh Bird Boy, you're no fun anymore," he complained. "Always talking about your little girlfriend. Such a disappointment, I'm afraid. Oh well."

He was taking it so lightly and I felt like smacking that grin off his face. "Where is she?"

The Joker frowned. "Tsk, tsk, someone needs to learn their manners. Didn't Bats teach you better?"

"Bastard," I growled before dashing forward and punching him in the face. He stepped back, gingerly touching his cheek, and kicked him in the stomach, sending him tumbling away. I slowly walked over to him and grabbed the Joker by his shirt collar.

"Last time. Where. Is. Red."

The Joker simply giggled. "You're wasting your time, Bird Boy. She might already be dead." He started cracking up and I punched him again, and again, and again until I knocked him out. Breathing heavily, I stood up. He said she could already be dead, and I knew he was right.

"Red!" I called. "Red!" Not that I expected anything, and I was right not to. Nothing.

I coughed, getting weaker with the lack of oxygen, and looked around the orange filling the room. Crouching, I squinted through the smoke in an attempt to find her. I noticed a large flaming piece of something off to my right. It was being slightly held up by something.

"Red!" I cried, hurrying over to the unnatural shape holding the flaming object up. I saw her lying motionless, crushed under the flaming mass. I grabbed her from under her arms and slowly inched her out. For once I was glad that she hadn't regained all her weight and was still super skinny. I panted as I yanked her out with a final tug, exhausted and out of breath. I didn't have enough time to address her condition, so I threw her over my shoulder as gently as possible and darted through the flames. My head was fogging up and I couldn't find the exit. We were in trouble. Definitely in trouble.

My eye caught on a patch of black and I squinted. It was the night sky. I sighed in relief before stumbling towards the exit. Turns out it was a closed window and I punched the glass a few times. After a couple attempts, it cracked and shattered. I dove through it, knowing I'd cut something on the glass and so had Red. I tumbled out behind the house and stumbled into the shadows.

I knew the Batcave was the best and closest place to handle anything severe (and I could tell she was in bad condition from the glances I'd been able to take at her), so I maneuvered Red off my shoulder and into my arms and took off. Other than me jostling her while running, I didn't feel any signs of movement from her.

"Come on Red," I panted. "You can't die on me now."

By the time I got to the Batcave, my arms, legs, and lungs were burning. I dropped to my knees with Red still in my arms and set her down onto the ground. Her cropped tank top had either burned or had fallen off from lack of fabric while her black shirt underneath was barely staying on her. Her combat boots were a bit blackened along with her utility belt and her pants had several holes in them. Her clothes were as fire resistant as everyone else's on the team, but I guess it had to catch fire after being in it for so long.

Then I realized something. It had been a long time since I saw the rise and fall of her chest. Too long. I remembered not feeling her move while running. I waited a bit longer and still nothing.

Getting scared, I put two fingers on her neck. No pulse. My eyes widened as I began to push on her chest for CPR. She was not going to die on me. She already had a few times, but she came back. She always came back. I leaned down and put my mouth against hers, but this time it was no kiss. I tore myself away from her and looked down, terrified. A spark of hope started when I saw the slightest bit of movement in her chest and I put two fingers on her neck again. There was the slightest, softest, faintest pulse that I not only felt but heard in the utter silence. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. Red was alive.

"Don't worry, Red. You'll be fine," I breathed out. I knew she couldn't hear me, but I just needed to say it out loud. To assure myself.

I stood up with a newfound strength and walked over to the infirmary area. I tentatively set her down on a metallic table and looked at the damage done to her. Other than the obvious burn marks and bleeding scratches from the window, there were bruises along her neck and near her ribs with a bump on top of her head. That psycho had choked her when she was already dying from lack of oxygen. I hated the Joker even more.

Then I realized that the Joker usually would've inflicted much more damage than that unless he wanted to mess with her head. Could he have told her about...? I shook my head. If he wanted to tell her that he was her father he would've done it a long time ago. He couldn't have told her. I wanted Red to snap awake so I'd know what he said, but I couldn't just wake her up. She was stuck in her own little dream world. She never really woke up during her nightmares except for when things were about to end. Trust me, I'd tried.

Shaking the thought from my mind, I set to work on my girlfriend's injuries. As much as I knew she'd protest against it, I had to take off her shirt to tend to the burn marks and bruise. At least I could keep her bra was on; she'd kill me if I took it off. Though I didn't get why Red had such a problem showing off her body, especially to me. We'd been together for over five year. Though I realized it as soon as I saw the scars. Her stomach area alone had knife wounds, gun shot wounds, and a bunch of other little slashes and cuts. I winced at the bruise creeping under her ribs, knowing they were causing her more pain. I grabbed a salve for burns from a shelf and put them on the blistered and red and burning places. I carefully picked her up again and put Red on her stomach. If I thought the front was bad, I wasn't prepared at all for her back.

There wasn't an inch where past pain was evident. Intricate "designs" like the rose on her right cheek were carved into her skin. Past burns marks and bruises still lingered, but her scars were spreading over her whole back. The sickest one I'd have to say I noticed was a giant smiley face that took up a decent portion of the skin.

I put more of the salve on her back and slipped off her charred boots. I was a bit hesitant to take off her pants, but I knew I needed to in order to heal her burns. I tried not to let my eyes wander to anywhere but her injuries, because I knew that she'd be pissed if I did anything to her while she was unconscious.

After taking care of everything in that area, I picked her up again and made my way into the manor. There wasn't a very good place for her to rest in the Batcave, so I brought her up to my room. At least it would be familiar. I didn't meet anyone on the way. It was three or four in the morning, so it made sense that Tim and Alfred would be asleep. I opened my door and set her down on my bed. I sighed and took off my mask then hers. Her breaths were drawn out and light, but she seemed peaceful. I realized that she still had a lot of smoke in her lungs and remembered there was a machine in the Batcave that could help with breathing.

I gently lay my sheets over her skinny and bandaged body and leaned down next to her. I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Be right back." Though I knew she still couldn't hear me.

When I got back to my room, she was still knocked out. What else would I expect? I put the oddly shaped machine down and carefully put a clear mask connected to a tube over Red's nose and mouth. Even when I turned the machine on, it was too quiet. It was entirely too quiet with Red passed out and everyone else asleep. I didn't sleep at all for the rest of the night-er, morning, I guess. I was too busy checking on Red. I could only hope everything would turn out fine this time.

**Opinions, por favor. The form of review of said opinions is highly recommended. Thank you for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yay for three day weekends! Sorry for the late update; my internet was going on and off all weekend, so... Yeah. I hope you guys like this chapter! Also, summer's coming soonish! That means more updates! Anyway, chapter time... **

Nightwing's POV

She really wouldn't wake up that morning. Her breathing was fine and things were starting to heal. Though it's like she refused to wake up. I knew that her thoughts, whatever they may be about, would be twisting themselves into nightmares and settling in. She'd been shuddering and shaking slightly the whole time. I hoped it wasn't anything too serious. Red didn't deserve to be broken as if she'd been smashed by a hammer (which had probably happened at one point in her life, I'm guessing).

Tim checked my room early on since he thought that me and my girlfriend would be sleeping together. He was surprised with what he got instead.

"Red! Oh my God, is she okay? What happened?"

After explaining the encounter, Tim whistled and shook his head. "She really doesn't deserve this kind of pain."

"Tim, she doesn't deserve any pain. Especially after all she's been through. Though I think she'll be alright. Well, _physically_ alright," I sighed.

There was a silent pause.

"Life kinda sucks, Dick."

"Yeah. Life kinda sucks."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Dick. The team's waiting."

I sighed before taking one last glance at Red's resting form and walking out of my room. Life really does kinda suck.

Red's POV

I thought death would be a lot faster, seeing as I've died before. Though this time it took strangely long. After I passed out, my mind started spiraling around the new information I'd received. Strange that I found out who my dad was right before I died. At least the mystery's solved, I laughed in my head.

There was a long silence in my thoughts after that, but nightmares soon sprang from the dark pit that was my mind. Out of the darkness came a white faced, green haired, maliciously grinning man in a purple suit. He cocked his head and his grin grew wider.

"Rosie," his voice echoed. He spread his arms out. "Come here to your daddy."

A sharp pain slashed through my head and it screamed, "NO!"

He shook his head and walked towards me.

"NO!" a hysterical voice that sounded nothing like mine screamed again.

He kept walking towards me with his arms still spread wide. He stood before me, wrapping his arms around me. I closed my eyes started screaming in my head and the scene morphed. I felt the familiar warmth of Dick's embrace and opened my eyes. When I did, I found myself looking down on a terrifying scene. He was holding my body in his arms, but I wasn't being held. Some sort of lucid dream, I guess. I was bruised and burned and colorless and... lifeless. I was dead. I looked around and if I could have gasped, I would've. My friends, all of them, were sitting in chairs, some weeping into their hands and others trying to keep a mask of no emotion. My funeral? Was I already dead? Was I ascending into some form of an afterlife?

My eyes swept over the scene in front of me and tears started to form. Dick was sobbing as he held me and Tim had his hand on his older brother's shoulder. Artemis was crying into Wally's shoulder and he had on a pained look. M'gann's head was in her hands and Conner was squeezing her shoulder. At least her and La'gaan weren't together. Kaldur was there too, a sad expression on his face. I guess by this time, everything was fixed, because Bruce was sitting in a chair with a blank look on his face. Other members of the League were there along with the whole team. Was this really the future? My friends sobbing while I lay dead?

Though then the scene morphed again. Dick was in his Nightwing costume, pursuing a figure masked by darkness. His face was twisted in rage and anguish as he threw a Batarang at the person in the distance and they dropped. He caught up to the fallen figure and I realized it was the Joker with a Batarang through his stomach. Dick pulled out another Batarang and stabbed it through the villain's ribcage.

"That's for killing her!" I heard him yell. "Now you're dead, too!"

I heard another scream in my head as my boyfriend became a murderer in my twisted nightmares. Or maybe I was just seeing it from somewhere else and I was already dead. If I was actually dead and seeing everything as it happened, people had really gotten messed up. I waited for the scene to change again but instead found myself in blackness until finding myself in the most beautiful place that I could ever find myself in.

My eyes snapped open and I could feel cold sweat trail down my neck as my body continued to shake. My throat felt terribly dry and my lungs felt like they were broken. I was aching everywhere. My eyes skimmed my surroundings and I was worried at first that I'd woken up in another one of the Joker's death traps when I felt the familiar and comforting touch of the sheets on Dick's bed. I took a slow, deep breath through my nose and smiled a little. It smelled like him too. I was _safe_.

I shifted into a sitting position and pulled my knees up to my chest. If it wasn't obvious already, I knew I was in his room. I was safe. Everything I'd just seen was fake. Besides, how would Dick have known that the Joker was there? Unless they saw each other... I frantically turned my head, looking for him. He wasn't in the room. _Duh,_ I told myself. _He's team leader. Probably at base seeing as it's eleven in the morning._

That also meant I had a lot of time by myself. I sighed and rested my chin on my knees. He'd saved me again when he really shouldn't have had to. If I'd just listened to him... Too late for that anyway. I'd already learned something about my father that couldn't be forgotten.

I took another shaky breath. The Joker was really my dad. The more I thought about, the more it made sense. For instance, my nose is way too sharp to be that of my mother's. He has a nose like mine, though. It also makes plenty of sense that madness was in my genes. I mean, come on. I'd been having a lot of mental breakdowns, especially since my last encounter with my father. Why hadn't I been able to connect the dots earlier?

I began rocking back and forth, trying to keep my mind stable. The sheets slipped from one of my legs and I felt a sudden rush of cold. It was then I realized that I was only in my underwear and bra. I noted it'd be something good to bring up as a joke and avoid talking about the thing that was still smashing against me. I swiped a tear away before it could even start poking out from my eye. Yup, this was real. My dad was the Joker, my mother the late Poison Ivy. Life kinda sucks like that, huh?

A shudder ran through my body as I realized that if the team hadn't saved me all those years ago, I'd still be working as a villain. I might've even been completely mad. Or worse, the Joker's protégé. Then, when I got older, I'd be the "new" Joker. That thought made me feel sick.

Though it was definitely bugging me, the fact that he was my dad. He'd tried to kill me ten times more than any other villains combined. I was always his number one priority, and not to care for. To kill. To hurt. To break. And I was his daughter. It wasn't right.

Dick's POV

It had been a long day. I had to tell the team about Red, and they were worried. Not like I wasn't, but it definitely put a strain on my patience. There was still so much to figure out and so much to do. I had to see the meta humans training at Star Labs in Taos and had to have a meeting with Captain Atom. I was freaking busy and I didn't want to be. I wanted to be with Red. I wanted to make sure she was okay.

I dashed back to the manor after I finished all my work. Well, dashed to the zeta tube to get to the manor. I bolted through the Batcave and up the stairs to get to my room, completely passing Tim and Alfred. I wrenched open the door.

"Red," I smiled. She was sitting in my bed, knees pressed against her chest. Her head snapped towards me and a small smile crept across her face. But it wasn't her smile.

"Dick, what did you do while I was knocked out?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She would've made me believe that everything was okay, that she was okay, but her voice cracked at the end of the question and it sounded like she'd been crying. I walked over to her and slid onto my bed.

"Red, I know he was there," I whispered. "You can tell me. What happened?"

She shook her head. "No, it's going to be like before."

"There have been a lot of befores, Red," I replied, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"I get it. I can't defend myself against him," she snarled to no one in particular.

"I never meant that-"

"But you _know_ it's true!" she snapped.

"Red, you're always trying to save people. It's either them or you and you always choose yourself. I know it sounds selfish, but I really wish you didn't. Then I could keep you. Besides, you're avoiding the question. _What happened_?"

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why?"

"It'll be like before. Like the first time," she whispered. _Oh no, _I thought. _He told her._

"I already know he's your dad," I blurted. Her head snapped up and her green eyes were tinged with red and brimming with tears.

"It's just so wrong! I mean, do I seriously have to find out while _he's trying to kill me _again? _Again_!"

"I know Red, I know. You don't deserve any of it."

"You're the only one I'll ever cry in front of," she told me, shaking her head before burying her face into my chest. I rubbed her back as her shoulders shook and I sighed.

"I won't ever judge you for it. I won't pity you either," I told her. I pushed her away and and grabbed her chin. "It just makes me so much prouder to have you as my girlfriend. It shows that you're strong."

She snapped away from my grip. "Please don't do that," she nearly whimpered. "My-my dad ruined it."

Anger shot through me. "Did he touch you?"

"Just stroked and patted my cheek along with the usual kicking and choking and things," she sniffed. "Seriously. I will only _ever_ cry in front of you, and if you ever tell anyone about this, you're dead."

I squeezed her in a hug. "I love you, no matter who you're related to or how much you cry in front of me. You're amazing, Red. Don't let a mental patient tell you otherwise."

She chuckled and pecked me on the cheek.

"So," I started, holding onto her hand tightly. "How're the burns?"

She smiled a little, a genuine smile. "They hurt like hell."

"And I take it you'll be back at work tomorrow?" I asked, a smile starting to make its way onto my face.

"Yup," she beamed.

I kissed her on the top of her head and strode to the door. I stopped last second and turned to her. "I really do love you, Red. I was terrified you'd be gone for good this time. And just remember, you're not alone."

Red's POV

I continued to hold a smile until he shut the door and left. He could never understand. Even if he didn't have his parents, at least they cared for him when they could. Mine... Well, you should know by _now_. I was alone, especially with Artemis so far away. She wouldn't know fully what it felt like, but she'd have a decent understanding. Even Kaldur or Conner might've provided some support. But Dick couldn't understand. No matter how hard I tried to pretend or how much others tried to help, I was alone. As always.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review and thank you so much for reading! It really does a lot for me when I get your responses and it amazes me how successful this has become. Thank you everyone.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Crap," I hissed as another Reach soldier shot at me. Holding it between two fingers, I threw another Rose Blade at the alien and gave a half grin as half of his body froze. I threw a few knockout gas balls at the the alien and darted away. The comms unit in my ear crackled to life.

"Red, where are you?" I heard Batgirl demand. "You got separated from Alpha."

"Just a little attack. I'm good and heading to the rendezvous point now," I replied, darting down the halls.

It had been close to a month since my last little accident. Yes, I had people worried. Yes, Dick insisted on me staying out for a few weeks. So, naturally, I was back the day after I woke up. Currently, I was on a mission to investigate a possible base of the Reach's. Batgirl was leading the mission on Alpha along with me and Bumblebee while Beta consisted of Superboy, Guardian, and Wonder Girl. We were supposed to investigate and see if anything was there and if so, extract any useful evidence. Then we were supposed to meet at a rendezvous point. Along the way, I sort of found a secret hatch and fell down before any of my other teammates could notice. Of course I did. Long story short I was seen by some Reach soldiers and I had just gotten away from the last one. Now all I had to do was find my way back.

I stopped in the middle of a four way intersection and whipped my head around in search of an exit. Nothing. The foreign alien language echoed down one of the halls and I went rigid. No point in being caught now, I thought, darting down one of the halls. Once the only sounds were my panting and my feet gently thudding against the floor, I slowed my pace and peered at the room a few yards in front of me. The doorway leading to it was small, and coupled with the darkly lit and dank corridor, I had reason to feel extra cautious. It was like one of those places in the movies that the character is before they're attacked and/or killed.

I slowly tread towards the doorway, making sure that I was quieting my breathing and not making a sound. I stopped in front of it and pressed myself to the wall before craning my neck to look at the room it led to. First off, it was huge. I estimated approximately one hundred by two hundred feet with a height that was much larger than the building's, meaning I was underground. Yay.

It seemed like a mix between a lab and a factory. Conveyer belts, giant computers, and lots of vials containing bright, bubbling liquids. No one was in there, so I slipped into the room. I assessed the things in the room, hugging the wall. I made sure that I was alone in the room once more before darting over to the large computer in the center of the room. I tapped a pocket on my utility belt and a screen popped up as I pulled out a wire and plugged it into the large computer in front of me. A firewall appeared on the large screen and I snorted before I began typing furiously to bypass it. It took thirteen seconds. Not very strong at all.

I began pulling up file after file, making sure things were downloading onto my little belt-computer. I must've lost track of the time, for I soon heard Batgirl.

"Where the hell are you! We've all been waiting!" she yelled.

"Sorry, Batgirl. I found something, and trust me, it's worth it. Just give me like, twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes-"

"Thanks!" I hurriedly ripped out my comms unit and crushed it with my foot. I wouldn't be able to concentrate with her yelling in my ear.

I was just about to pull up the file titled "Endgame" when I heard the clicking voices of the Reach aliens. My eyes widened and my hands flew across the keypad. I closed out of everything and yanked the cord from the computer before I bolted to the corner of the room. I crouched behind another large machine as three of the creatures entered from a doorway on the other side of the room, deep in conversation. One was definitely the Black Beetle, and another was the Ambassador. The third immediately went to the computer, so I guessed she was some sort of scientist or technology expert.

I heard a crunching sound and cringed as I realized one of them had stepped on my already crushed comms unit.

"Oh? Is another piece of meat following us again?" Black Beetle asked, now apparently able to speak English.

"Gāisi de!" I hissed in Chinese. "Damn it!"

"Come out now and no harm will be done to you!" the Ambassador ordered.

A plan started formulating in my head and I stepped out from behind the machine with my hands up. Black Beetle grinned and walked over to me.

"I don't believe I've seen this meat before," he said maliciously. I took a step back, not saying anything. "Now, now, don't be like that." He started taking another step toward me, but I ran and vaulted off of him mid-step. I flew over the other two and bolted down the hallway, knowing that running was my best option. It didn't take long for a laser to make contact with the ceiling above me and for me to realize that I was being chased.

"Really?!" I cried. I knew that my teammates working together couldn't beat Black Beetle and that Jaime and the Green Beetle were the only ones who could, so it was pretty obvious that I, one who'd never faced him, wouldn't do well against him. But then again, he'd never faced me, either.

I also knew that I'd no idea where I was going. Of course. Honestly, my best chance was blasting through the ceiling and finding the rest of the team.

I ducked as another plasma beam flew by me and whipped around to face my enemy.

"Someone must be cocky," Black Beetle chided.

I put on a confident smirk. "Well, you haven't been able to shoot me yet, nor have you landed a single hit. Frankly, I'm allowed to be," I said matter-of-factly.

He sneered before shooting another blast at me, to which I promptly cartwheeled away from. I yawned. "Too easy."

His face hardened and Black Beetle flew at me and before I could react, I felt myself flying for a few seconds before crashing into a wall. I immediately shrunk to the floor as he landed a punch where my head was seconds ago and managed to sweep his feet out from under him. I leapt up and attempted to dart away, but a hand wrapped around my ankle and threw me into the opposite wall. I grunted and slowly pushed myself up and off of the wall with a small protest from one shoulder. Today just wasn't my day.

I got into a fighting stance again, ignoring the pounding in my head and the tingling feeling in my shoulder, and watched as Black Beetle stood up again.

"Had enough?" I asked. He growled. I shrugged. "Have it your way."

I ran towards him and faked a jump before sliding under him and throwing a pair of bolas at his ankles. I shot up again and started throwing Rose Blade after Rose Blade. Eventually my supply ran low, and I decided to stop after seeing the half of the villain frozen in a chunk of ice and little bits of static dancing across the other half's suit. Both of his hands were stuck in the ice, so I doubted he could actually do anything. Knowing this, I grabbed some exploding Rose Blades and began throwing them onto the ceiling. Every little blast shook the hall and barely made a crack. My face tightened and I threw them up with more force.

"The meat seems desperate," a rumbling voice laughed. "It seems distraught."

"No, I'm perfectly traught," I replied, not even looking at Black Beetle. Though I probably should've, because he somehow thawed his hand out and shot a large staple at me, pinning me to the wall. I groaned, briefly blacking out, and saw him walking over out of the corner of my eye. His hand turned into a scythe and I clenched my fist. A giant plant rose from the ground and threw him into the wall. I smirked as I heard him give an indignant cry and made another plant force the staple out of the wall.

I felt a flash of pain and gasped as part of the plant I'd just made thudded on the floor. I slowly turned to face Black Beetle, whose hand was still a scythe.

"That freaking hurt," I growled, sending another giant plant shooting up from the ground and wrapping it around the villain. It pounded him against the ceiling, and cracks began to form just as he shot the plant with a plasma cannon. It hit part of the ceiling too, because it chose then to completely cave in.

I weaved through the debris, trying not to let anything get pinned, when something hard and metal collided against my stomach and made me fly upwards. I crashed onto the ground, the actual ground, and scrambled up onto my feet. I touched a finger to my lip and I let out the weirdest mix between a growl and a hiss when I felt something liquid oozing. I really couldn't do anything just fighting, as I was running out of things to throw, so I was forced to use my powers. It was an emergency.

I crouched into my fighting stance just as Black Beetle landed in front of me, seemingly as psychotically gleeful as ever. Why am _I_ always stuck with the crazy ones? Anyway, he chose to charge at me again when five giant plants shot up from the ground and went sailing for him like heat seeking missiles. The power of the plants was obviously underestimated (something you should never do), for Black Beetle was blown backwards from the force of the blow and staggered to regain his balance. The corners of my mouth twitched upward and more plants smashed into him, sending him straight to the ground.

I began to back away, thinking that I'd won yet still wary of enemy. Though while I was getting ready to return to my team, a sonic blast ripped through my plants and threw me back into a wall of the building, knocking the wind out if me. I quickly learned that the building the Reach had been using for a cover wasn't structurally sound because cracks started running up the walls and bits and pieces began crumbling. Trying to regain my breath, I really couldn't notice another sonic blast shooting my way. The impact plastered me to the wall for a moment, but the real victim of that attack was the wall.

Plaster and paint chips rained from above and cracks webbed over the whole wall until chunks of it started falling. I had no choice but to flatten myself against the remains of the wall, but while I was doing that, the wall started tilting and it began to fall. Since I was still overworking my power of manipulating plants by trying to keep Black Beetle at bay, I was forced to hold up the rest of the collapsing wall. Of course.

Now, I may have some enhanced strength. It may be a very above average strength level for a female of my age and size, but it's not Cassie strong. Not Wonder Woman or Wonder Girl strong. So, when a giant wall falls on me, I will barely be able to hold it up.

I was already exhausted from my ongoing battle with Black Beetle, so I really couldn't help my knees and arms shaking. I tried to level my breathing and steady myself, but to no avail. In some distant spot in the back of my mind, I realized that my plants weren't holding anything back and that my enemy of the hour had fled. That did little to help my current situation, however. After holding on for an eternity, my knees started to buckle and give in and I collapsed onto the ground. I closed my eyes and waited for the crushing sensation that was the wall to come down on me to come, but it never did. I opened one eye to see Superboy singlehandedly holding up the wall and I sighed in relief before crawling out from under it. I stood up with a muffled groan and the next thing I know I'm surrounded by my teammates.

"Red, what happened?" Barbara asked.

"Rien de plus," I shrugged in French. "Nothing much. Though the Reach do have a base down there. I downloaded a bunch of files and made sure to do some destruction to it. There's this _giant_-"

"We can get to that during mission debriefing," Barbara insisted. "What happened to _you?_"

"What do you mean? I fought a little with Black Beetle, but I think the worst I got out of it was a bruised shoulder."

"Well, that means you're still on an adrenaline high," Karen told me.

"Huh?"

"Red, your shoulder is a dark shade of purple right now, you're covered in a bunch of scrapes and cuts and bruises and you're still shaking," she pointed out.

"Time to head home then," I smiled. I was met with five sighs.

~~~~~WRITTEN TIME LAPSE BECAUSE MY DEVICE IS SPAZZING~~~~~

"Babs said you had it rough today," Dick said, wrapping an arm around me. We were both in his bed, discussing the day's events.

"Just a few scratches."

He snorted. "Isn't it always?"

"Just go to sleep," I said, punching him slightly.

"Night, Red. I love you."

"Love you too, Dick."

**Okay guys. Hey. DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING! I HATE MYSELF FOR IT ENOUGH! It's been almost a month and I am SO DAMN SORRY! I'm so terrible... I thought I'd supply you guys with an actiony chapter, but I don't think I ever do very well with them *sigh*. Anyway, I hope you all liked it. please review! Though since I've been such an unreliable writer as of late, you don't have to. It's been a busy time for me, guys. Really sorry about that. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's a chapter that is mainly a filler. And it has fluff. ****_Lots_**** of fluff. Like, more fluff than ever before in any other chapters. I mean, I do ****_romance_****, but I don't do ****_fluff_****. This one's kind of shorter too. Enjoy!**

Nightwing's POV

"What?!" Red cried, agitation written all over her face. "All that work against Mr. High and Mighty Black Beetle, and it got _damaged?!_"

"I'm really sorry, Red. I can't pull anything up from it," I told her, suppressing the smile that was creeping onto my face because she was just so cute when she was angry. Well, in this situation. Other angries, well, they're something to be scared of.

She began cursing profanities in a number of different languages, and the corners of my mouth twitched. Bats would have my head if he knew how hard it was for me to keep a straight, stoic face around one of my teammates. At least we were the only two in the base.

As for what she was so annoyed about, all the data she took from the Reach computer the day before had been stored in a holographic computer that's source was in her utility belt. That source had been damaged, really, really damaged, so nothing could be gotten out of it. It was safe to say that my girlfriend wasn't happy.

"Want to take it out on something?" I asked.

She turned to me and arched an eyebrow. "How about someone?"

Immediately realizing she meant me, I shook my head. "No. Not me. I could hurt you."

She scoffed. "Come now, Richard. You couldn't land a single hit on me!" she coaxed.

"That's not going to work on me, Red. Don't even try," I sighed.

"Yet, I must persevere. Come on, Boy Wonder! Just one little fight!"

I sighed again. "You really annoy me sometimes, Red."

"I shall take that as a yes," she grinned.

"You're so lucky I love you," I mumbled.

"And I you, so long as you don't say narcissistic things as you just did."

I elbowed her arm. "Shut up."

She laughed and started jogging outside. Shaking my head, I grinned and trailed after her.

She spun around to face me and I couldn't help but notice how the morning sun glinted off of her bright red hair, making the ponytail look like flames when she turned. My eyes moved down her figure, admiring what was there. How her paper thin figure curved and moved, her aways confident and bright face, her cunning and courageous personality, and of course I couldn't forget her bright green eyes. I'd hated them when I first saw them, but I really can't fathom why. God, I remembered when we were thirteen and people already considered her hot. Now... Holy shit, she was amazing.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Red, who was raising her eyebrows in a Really? kind of way and trying to talk to me.

"... Bird Boy. Though seriously, you _better_ not have been staring at what I _think_ you were staring at."

I could tell that I was blushing from the heat in my cheeks and the smirk she was wearing.

"Are we going to fight or not?" I said hurriedly. She laughed again, and I really couldn't help the ear to ear grin stretching across my face.

"Ready or not, hier komme ich!" Red exclaimed in German (I really loved that little habit of hers), dashing towards me. Immediately the playful banter and smirks disappeared as I crouched into a fighting stance and grabbed her ankle as she sent a flying kick towards me. I swung her to the side, but she managed to latch her hands onto my shoulders and drag us both down. While I went rolling, I could see her pop right back up. I rolled on my shoulder, landed in a crouching position, and charged towards Red. My fist flew at her and she blocked, and automatically we were locked in a close combat. I blocked every punch and kick she sent my way, and she maneuvered and blocked every assault. We were pretty even.

Deciding to break the chain, I faked a punch before grabbing onto her shoulder and launching myself up and over her. Though Red was quick, and she whirled around and kicked me in the side as soon as I touched the ground. I stumbled back, and she took the chance to give me a flying kick, forcing me to fall. She neared me, probably to make sure she'd win, and I swiped a leg under her feet. Our positions were immediately flipped, but Red would never give up that easily.

She stood up, and we both crouched in a fighting position, ready for action. There were a few tension filled seconds before we both ran at each other, locking ourselves into a close combat once more. We were a cluster of punches and kicks before Red slipped up with a punch that I caught. Not wasting the opportunity, I swept her legs out from under her and pinned her to the ground.

"I win," I said, smirking.

"Not yet, _Bird Boy,_" she replied with the same expression.

In retrospect, I probably should've paid more attention in that instance. Red had grabbed onto my arms and she was pushing herself off the ground when she flipped me over. Again, our standings in the fight had flipped, and Red was pinning me down with a victorious grin.

"I win."

Red's POV

"I win," I said with a grin on my face. I couldn't help but notice that Dick was barely able to keep a straight face. My eyes wandered over him, with his black hair that was as unkempt as ever, his large, muscular figure that had always been my security blanket when I was descending into madness, how his serious demeanor could dissolve into his more sarcastic and playful one, and, even though they were under the mask, his deep blue eyes that could swallow me whole. There was no such thing as perfection, but he came pretty close to it.

"Red, you better not be doing what I think you're doing." Dick suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts, smirking again. Realizing I was doing exactly what he was doing before, I blushed and mumbled a "Shut up," and he laughed.

"Hey Red," he started, his look changing again. "Whatever happened to the locket I gave you for your fifteenth birthday?"

My hand flew to where it would have hung, and I realized for the first time that it was gone. "Oh no. The last time I remember wearing it was when I got shot, and that was, like, two years ago! I'm so sorry, Dick."

He just smiled and picked his head up to give me a quick kiss on the lips. "You may have lost that, but I almost lost you. That's a much bigger price to pay."

I sighed and shifted my position so that I was lying down next to him. "I know this is selfish and that I shouldn't be thinking this at all, but sometimes I just ask, 'Why me?' Why do I have to be involved in so many of Earth's problems? Why couldn't I choose when I was younger what I wanted to do? Why do my friends have to be stuck in everything I get myself into?" I shook my head. "I'm sorry, that's really selfish and wrong. I was born for this, all of it."

Dick turned on his side and cupped his hand around my right cheek that still had the rose scar on it. After all these years, it'd never healed. "It's not selfish at all, Red," he whispered. "You were born into the life of a villain, and the only choice you had was to be a hero or to be like your parents. I don't consider that a fair life at all. You make yourself get involved because you're selfless, and you want to help and protect innocent people. We get into everything you get yourself into because we care about you. You're a beautiful, amazing, and wonderful person, and it will always perplex me that you don't realize that."

Before I could protest his reasoning, he cradled my face in his hands and pulled me into a kiss. I closed my eyes and moved into him, needing his embrace because my thoughts were starting to spin again. He must've known what I needed, for he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me even closer to him, if that was possible. For the moment I forgot we were out in broad daylight and someone could simply glance in the direction of the base and see the two of us, and I let myself be taken away from the world.

We might've been there for a few minutes or a few hours, but it felt like it only lasted seconds when we heard the cry, "Eeeew! So not crash! Too much PDA!"

We both bolted into a sitting position to see Gar and Bart, who were both staring at us with a mixture of emotions plastered on their faces. Though Gar's face erupted into a grin as he started to shout. "Red and Nightwing, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the b-Eep!"

Before the thirteen year old could continue, a Batarang and Rose Blade went slicing toward him. He changed into a monkey as both weapons implanted themselves in the wall. Dick and I looked at Bart and each raised an eyebrow. He laughed weakly and replied. "Hehe, sorry..."

TIME LAPSE BECAUSE I CAN'T EXPRESS IT ANY OTHER WAY THAN THIS

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Well, as uneventful as things can get during an alien invasion. Lots of talking over plans, training, and tiny little missions that didn't really result in anything. Though of course, all good things must come to an end. It'd been about a week of nothing when Captain Atom summoned the senior members of the team to the Watchtower.

When Nightwing, Superboy, and I arrived, we found Black Canary, Aquaman, and Captain Atom waiting for us. There was a large holographic screen pulled up in front of us, showing a large, metal sphere with lights weaving throughout the figure. It seemed to be near a small moon, most likely farther into the solar system. Maybe one from Saturn? Rhea?

Captain Atom cleared his throat and I was snapped out of my thoughts as he began to explain. "We've been tracking something on long range scanners. It's on a direct course for Earth." He turned to face us. "It's about to pass in front of Rhea, one of the moons of Saturn." Ding ding ding.

"Not in front of Rhea," Nightwing said, peering at the screen. "_Behind_ it!"

Everyone in the room stared, wide eyed, as the realization came through.

"That thing, whatever it is, is _huge_," I said, saying what everyone was thinking.

The next two days went by in a blur. Countless news casts about the already catastrophic effects of this "Warworld" and the Reach's constant reminders that they were "there to help" filled most of the days. The Justice League and the team needed a way to stop it. It was the usual plan, as in the team would be the main infiltrators. So, of course, that meant we were going in.

**Thoughts? Questions? Flames? Compliments? You can put all or a combination of the four in the box to the right. You can also follow and favorite. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and does anyone know if there's a place one could find episode dialogues? Next chapter is going to be mostly from an episode (can you guess which one?), and my only way of getting things is from watching the episode. It goes like this: play, pause, play, pause, play, pause, pause, pause... I THOUGHT I PRESSED PAUSE! rewind... play, pause, play, pause...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Holy shit, this is a long chapter! This chapter literally takes place over a three episode spam, and it took forever to write. Though you guys are totally worth it! I would've updated last weekend (or maybe not, seeing how long this is), but some problems arose. Oh well, time for a new chapter!**

"Delta Squad moving into position. Laying down cover fire for surface forces... Now!" I reported as the bioship shot lasers out at the Warworld's outer artillery. Delta Squad was made up of Robin, Batgirl, and me, and obviously we were in the bioship. With two with no powers and one's refusal to use her powers along with the inability to summon plants from a giant machine, we couldn't do much but take care of the surface forces. Nevertheless, we were drawing attacks away from Earth.

I could imagine Nightwing in the Watchtower, itching to do something and still probably wanting me to stay behind. We had a conversation revolving around that earlier:

"I don't want you to go. I don't want you to-"

"Get hurt? Come on, Dick. I've heard this millions of times before. It's part of the job to get hurt. Besides, there won't be torture. Whoever this Mongul dude is, we can take him. You need to loosen up a little; you're far too overprotective," I told him, sighing.

"I know, and I can't help it. I've lost so many people, Red. My family, Jason, and nearly you a number of times. A few days ago, you said you were selfish for wanting to not be involved in this, but I'm really the selfish one."

"Now Dick, you _know_ that's not true-"

"Though it is. I need you for myself, so I don't want you to do things. I can't take it when you're hurt, and so I try to shove you out of things. Everything. I'm the selfish one," he insisted, grabbing my shoulders.

I touched my fingers to his cheek and looked into his eyes. "Je t'aimerai toujours, peu importe comment égoïste vous croyez être."

"And I will love you no matter how selfish you think you are too," he smiled. "And no matter how stubborn you are."

I stiffened for a moment and narrowed my eyes. "We agreed a _long_ time ago that I was _persistent_, not stubborn."

He grinned. "Don't you have a mission to get ready for?"

Bringing myself back to the present, I smiled despite the serious situation. I could feel the other two barely looking at me and smirking.

"Oh, shut up, you two!" I blushed.

"We didn't say a thing, Red," Robin replied innocently.

"Yes, what exactly would we need to 'shut up' about?" Batgirl added in the same tone.

"You were smirking."

"And you were thinking about Nightwing. I find it hilarious how you two barely show any PDA, but you always think about each other. I wonder what you were thinking...?" Batgirl asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously trying to insinuate something.

Heat returned to my cheeks again as I just barely got out, "Shouldn't we get back to the mission?"

The snickers following received another loud exclamation of "Shut up!", and they would've continued if we hadn't hit a spot of turbulence.

Robin cleared his throat. "Right. Back to the mission." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Tension soon seeped into the ship as we continued destroying the Warworld's surface forces, and something began to dawn on us. We, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, and Green Beetle were all working on deteriorating the outer forces, and although we were trying our hardest, we really didn't eliminate all that much. Doctor Fate, who had Rocket protecting him, had set up a shield so that the blasts wouldn't hit Earth. Though the Warworld had more weapons than we had energy; we couldn't keep this up forever.

Suddenly, another barrage of missiles went soaring from the Death Star wannabe, causing Fate's shield to expand and us and the others to fire faster.

"Delta to Watchtower, bioship estimates that Fate, the League, and Delta are neutralizing sixty-four percent of the Warworld's saturation attack at the source," I reported.

"But that's _not_ going to cut it," Batgirl added gravely.

"Then we'll just have to try harder," I muttered.

We weaved through the missile launchers, blasting as many as possible. Reports could be heard from the other squads, and they seemed to be having a bit more luck. Come on, I thought, gritting my teeth. We have to do this.

Then out of nowhere came another blast fired at something directly in front of us, causing Robin to pull the bioship to a complete stop. We all looked out the windows and, to our shock, found a swarm of ships just like the one the Reach had floating above the UN in New York.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Robin suggested.

"That applies both ways, Robin," I said distastefully, shaking my head. "Besides, the Reach will never be a friend to the League, nor the team."

"Either way, they're helping us," he said. Kid had a point.

"Whatever. Let's just keep shooting," I grumbled. The tension returned as we sliced through missiles and lasers, dodging and destroying. Those Reach ships, whatever they were here for, were getting demolished! At that point, I wasn't really sure if that was good or bad.

After what felt like a silent eternity of shooting, flying, and flipping so much that any average person would be sick, the artillery instantly froze and the attack stopped. They'd done it.

"All surface weapons have been silenced," Captain Atom's voice echoed through the bioship. "Is it over?"

"Mongul is down and contained," Superboy answered.

"Nice work, Alpha," Batgirl congratulated.

"I'd love to take credit, but we didn't do it. His own machine stung him, I'm guessing with a little help."

"Great job, everyone. Now rendezvous ASAP so we can bring you home," Nightwing told us from the Watchtower. A small smile crept upon my face, and I couldn't help but blush when the other two started staring and smirking.

"For the third freaking time, _today_, shut up!" But even I couldn't help laughing with them. We were okay. We defeated our enemy. Everything would be fine.

Robin flew the bioship to a small loading dock where the others entered from and we all dropped to the floor. Bumblebee, Guardian, Beast Boy, Impulse, and Blue Beetle were already there, all wearing smiled.

"Whoo! Do we rock?" Batgirl cried.

"Girl, we rock!" Bumblebee cheered.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Blue Beetle smiled.

"That we'd kick ass?" I chimed in.

"Not over here!" Guardian replied. "Hey, where's Alpha?"

"Trudging along with the big bad," Arsenal answered through the comms. "He must weigh like a metric _ton_. We're just a couple minutes out."

On that note, Mal turned to Karen. "I know we all did our part, but really you saved the day. You and that big, beautiful brain of yours."

Batgirl and I couldn't help but jokingly elbow each other at the romance that was about to take place.

"Thanks, but it was your idea," Karen told him.

"I wouldn't call it an idea, more like a desperate call for help."

She laughed. "Mal, you know I couldn't of done it without you."

"No, that's not true. You would've found a way. Karen, you were destined for great things, and I haven't wanted to admit it, to admit that you've just... Outgrown me. But, we can't old on to high school forever, and I really am so proud of you."

"You know something, you are an idiot. But I'm an idiot too. I've been taking you for granted, when the thing is, knowing you're there for me makes all the difference."

I cleared my throat. "Are Nightwing and I like this?" I asked, walking over to them and shoving them closer together. "_Kiss_."

I heard a few laughs from behind me as they locked lips and I walked back to Batgirl, beaming.

"Wow," came Arsenal's voice. "What do I need to do to get that reward?" Wonder Girl, who was holding Mongul on one side while Superboy held the other, looked at him before leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. He smirked. "It's a start."

I couldn't help but steal a quick glance at Robin, whose fists were clenched and face hardened. I stepped back and lightly touched his shoulder. "Okay?" I whispered, leaning down.

"Yeah." I decided not to touch that.

"Well, the gang's all here," Blue Beetle said nonchalantly. We turned to him, all thinking it was over, when he smacked Impulse on the back of the head with a crystal that must have been the power source of the Warworld. Impulse crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

He suddenly shot a sonic cannon at the rest of us, and I barely flipped over it while Robin and Bumblebee were shoved out of the way by Batgirl and Guardian respectively. They and Beast Boy fell with anguished cries. I darted over to Robin while Blue shot his sonic cannon at a running Arsenal.

"Blue, what are you doing?" Superboy demanded. Instead of answering, he flew straight into SB, throwing him into a wall. Next, he flipped Mongul on top of Wonder Girl before pinning her wrists with some oversized staples.

I ran up to Blue as Robin threw a Birdarang at him, and I whipped out some of my Rose Blades. While throwing my projectiles, I faintly heard Arsenal say something, then hearing Bumblebee shout "Arsenal, no!"

I couldn't help but turn around as he slammed his fist into a control panel and the doors leading to space opened. Air began being pulled out, and everyone else with it. In my attention towards that, I didn't notice it when Blue turned his hand into a club and swung it at me. I turned just as it hit my head, and I felt myself falling and flying at the same time. I heard someone call my name as my world started fading to blackness and something wrapped around me to stop my flying.

"Red!" I heard in my ear. It was Robin who stopped me from flying into the black abyss of space. Best little brother ever. The vacuum effect stopped somehow, and I felt something else hit me and another impact before it was too much. I blacked out.

Nightwing's POV

They were gone. Gone. _Gone_. My team was _gone_. How do so many people just disappear?! My team, my friends, my brother, Red... How could they be gone! I was losing it. I had to go to that damned Warworld.

Doctor Fate made a portal for me to go through and I told myself to keep my calm with Jaime, the only one there. It's not like it was his fault. He was probably going nuts just like me. I took a deep breath before stepping through the glowing yellow portal, immediately beginning to talk as I walked through.

"Alright, what happened. What happened to the rest of my team!" I demanded. Crap. Too harsh. I could tell from Blue's guilty expression that I crossed the line.

"It's all my fault," he said.

"That assessment is inaccurate," Green Beetle said.

Captain Atom sighed. "Just... Tell him what you told us."

I crossed my arms and stared at him, waiting for the answer. "We'd won. We were all here in this bay, and Wonder Girl had Mongul hogtied. Then suddenly, a boom tube opened up right beneath our feet. I flew up and out, it was instinct, you know. But before I could do anything else, the boom tube closed and the others were gone," he explained, the distraught in his voice clearer than day.

I'd pulled up my wrist computer while he was talking and narrowed my eyes. "Definitely reading traces of boom tube activity."

"We think Mongul may have opened the boom tube as a means of escape, gaining the team as captives in the bargain. The team, and worse," Captain Atom told me.

"Impulse had the crystal key," Blue said.

"So the priority is making sure no one uses it to reactivate the Warworld," Captain Atom explained. "Captain Marvel and Rocket are already guarding the key chamber, and the Justice League will continue guarding it in shifts until the key is found and the threat is ended."

"It's all my fault," Jaime repeated.

I sighed. "_Stop_. You didn't do anything wrong." I put my hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure this out. For now..." I trailed off, looking at Green Beetle.

"I will ensure he gets home safely," he answered.

"No, I wanna stay! I wanna help!" Jaime cried.

"You will help, but right now, you need rest, sleep. Trust me, I know what you're going through. Go," I nodded to the portal Doctor Fate had just made, and Jaime hesitantly walked up to it with Green Beetle. I understood what he was feeling, because I felt it earlier that year, when I let Red get caught by the Joker.

"I'm sorry," he said weakly.

"_No_," I told him forcefully. "Whoever did this, they'll be sorry."

It was later on, and I was investigating the bay where they'd disappeared, hoping I'd be able to find something. My holographic computer was up as I slowly made my way through the dark room, looking this way and that for something, anything. I shut off the computer before flipping off the platform I was on and landing in a crouch. Just a few inches away I found two thin, parallel slices through the floor. That would mean something was trying to stick to the floor, but that wouldn't really work if a boom tube opened in the floor. I looked up and walked across the room to where I thought I saw something interesting earlier. It was a cracked panel that must've been the airlock.

"Airlock's damaged," I muttered to myself. I turned my head and my attention was immediately grabbed by a stray little blade. I crouched down next to it and picked it up between two fingers.

"Robin's Birdarang," I observed. I quickly scanned it with my wrist computer and found a bunch of blue metallic worm-like particles. "Birdarang must've scratched Blue's armor." I peered at the blade again and tried to add things up to the alleged sum. Though it was pretty easy to see that the components weren't adding up. I needed some more information.

Even though I needed more, I only got the damaged airlock, the slices in the floor, and Robin's Birdarang that had somehow scratched Blue's armor. I doubted that I could talk to him again today; who knows what could have pushed him over the edge?

It had been nearly two days now, and still no sign of the team. I hadn't slept in that time, and I had barely eaten anything. I was in the Blüdhaven base, looking at news reports from the day and going over what I had so far. Currently, the Reach Ambassador was on the computer during a press conference. I wasn't paying too much attention, but I was still taking everything in.

"... And in my role as the Reach Ambassador to your world, I'm going to take this opportunity to thank this great hero. A hero who almost single-handedly saved the Earth from the Warworld. He's saved your lives, he's saved our lives, ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Blue Beetle!" I looked up to see Blue, the Blue on my team, walking towards the Ambassador, smiling at a clapping crowd. My eyes widened and I clenched my hands around Robin's Birdarang that I was still looking at.

Then Blue started talking. "Thank you, thank you all. But it is I who should express gratitude to you, Ambassador, for giving a normal, average human being like me the power of the Reach," as he was saying this, part of his suit separated so you could see his face. His lying, manipulated face. My hands clenched into fists and without meaning to I snapped Robin's weapon in two. "The power to save the world."

My eyes narrowed again. _You're going to destroy it, not save it!_ I mentally shouted. It didn't even take half of a minute for me to finally put the pieces together. The Reach had gotten control of Blue, and once he had the crystal key for the Warworld, the whole charade would be over. He somehow captured the team, and they were still who the hell knows where in the Warworld. It explained the two slices in the floor (him pinning someone with that oversized stapler gun) and why Robin's Birdarang hit his armor. The broken airlock must've been to knock the team out or something by taking out all the air. I winced, thinking of Red and how I hadn't really been thinking about her. I was focusing mostly on the team, not that that's a bad thing, of course, and she and Tim, who pretty much made up my family, as individuals hadn't really popped up. I hoped they weren't hurt. Losing Red again and not knowing where she is or if she's okay made my heartache. It hadn't even been two days and yet I longed for her. Her company, her personality, her odd habits, _her_. I needed to find her and the team, ASAP.

It was the third day without the rest of the team, and there were still no leads. I couldn't do too much on my own, especially since the Reach now occupied the Warworld and I had no idea where to find the team. As much as I hate to admit it, I was stuck.

The water next to the warehouse was unbelievably calm, and Blüdhaven was silent, for once. The sun was shining on a cloudless evening, and it would've been nice if the team was there. Red and I could've gone out on an actual date, something we haven't done since before she left five years ago. The slightest hint of a smile spread across my face as I thought about her. Though my daydream was interrupted by worry. There was no telling what state I'd find her and the rest of the team in. All of the Beetles were capable of killing, and what if...?

"Shut up, Dick. You can't think like that. Besides, it's the team. They wouldn't let that happen," I scolded myself aloud.

"Who wouldn't let what happen?" someone asked. I whipped around to see a familiar face with green skin and short red hair.

"M'gann?" I asked incredulously, a hopeful smile on my face.

"I got out. Kaldur and Artemis are both fine, and so am I. And I know," she said, a little smile responding to mine. "But I want to know what's going on. Why isn't the rest of the team here? And why is there a giant metal ball floating above us in space?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me what happened with you."

It took a really long time for everything to be covered on her end. According to her, she fixed Kaldur and both he and Artemis are still undercover. She escaped when Cheshire and Sportsmaster invaded the ship and had been swimming for over a day to get here.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked her.

"Of course! Now, what happened to the team? What did I miss?"

"Well, to start it off simply..."

It took double the time for me to explain. As soon as I finished, M'gann flew to the zeta tube.

"What are you waiting for?" she demanded. "We have to go get them! Where's the bioship?"

I walked over to her. "Hello Megan, wait a sec. You just got back from being kidnapped and escaping. You should rest."

Her expression hardened. "I may or may not need rest, but who knows what the others need? What we need to do is get them back," she insisted forcefully.

I sighed. "Fine. If you really think you can help, the bioship is docked at the Watchtower." She was gone in an instant.

It'd been hours since we'd first gotten in the bioship. Miss M had been trying to locate the team in that time while I piloted. Even though we'd been looking for hours, still nothing came up. At the moment, she was psychically scanning for any sign of the team, and had been looking for ten minutes now.

"Anything?" I asked, leaning forward.

She sighed. "No. I'm sorry. I can't sense any of them, but the Warworld is so big they could easily be out of range."

I rubbed the back of neck, muscles stiff. "We've been flying this surface grid pattern for hours. And, and your exhausted."

"I-I'm fine! I can _do_ this!" she replied quickly.

I put my hands up. "Of course! But there's no need to overtax yourself so soon after your kidnapping. Besides, we're not giving up. We'll start over where the team first disappeared. Look for a new lead."

"Alright, if you think it best."

"M'gann, you should be careful. As amazing as she is, we don't need another Red on this team," I said, smiling at the thought of her obnoxiously lovable stubbornness. I heard my friend chuckle as we pulled into the docking bay.

It had been nearly an hour since we'd come into the bay, and I could tell Miss M was getting a bit stressed.

"Haven't you already scanned every _inch_ of this place?" she asked as I continued to stare at my wrist computer.

"Yeah, but I'm obviously capable of missing obvious clues." I answered, not even looking up. "I totally should've spotted evidence of Blue Beetle's defection after Green Beetle 'fixed' his scarab."

"That's _my_ fault!" M'gann insisted, placing her hand on my shoulder. "You asked me to scan Green's mind, and I vouched for him without delving deep. I was so afraid to use my powers after what I did Aqualad. I allowed Green Beetle and his scarab to feed me exactly what the Reach wanted us to believe. So Blue trusted Green, and got turned by him, and somehow abducted the team. All on me," she finished, a pained look on her face.

"Except you never would've been in that position if _I_ had trusted you with the secret of Aqualad's deep cover mission. I put you, Aqualad, Artemis, the whole team in unacceptable danger," I shot back, grabbing her arms. It was my fault. Everything was _always_ my fault.

M'gann's expression turned a shade lighter as the corners of her mouth twisted up. "So, this our guilt off. I say I messed up, then you say you messed up worse. Dick, we both made mistakes, and we both need to get over ourselves. Save the team, then save Blue. As a certain thirteen year old was once find of saying, that's just what we do."

I smiled, knowing she was right and secretly laughing about how Red and I always had guilt offs (it's as if it's our favorite pastime), when suddenly a crash and the tearing of metal caused us both to look to a door leading to the rest of the Warworld. We both got into fighting positions when up came my wrist computer screen with some well known beeping. We relaxed as Sphere burst through the door and rolled over to us.

"Sphere!" Miss M exclaimed with a laugh. I patted the ever-loyal robotic pet as M'gann gasped and asked, "Can you take us to Superboy?"

Sphere roared happily for a moment before morphing into the Super Cycle.

I grinned. "I think that's a yes."

Red's POV

A groan escaped my lips as I felt myself falling. I managed to catch myself before I hit what I thought was the ground and slowly opened eyes. I bolted into a sitting position as soon as I did and placed a hand on my loudly protesting head. Around me was a huge room filled with pods with red shields. I could see and hear Black Beetle and Mongul fighting somewhere in the room along with four other teenagers who I knew as the ones who were at Star Labs, and around me were the just-awaken Impulse, Wonder Girl, and Bumblebee. The memory of what happened back at the bay surged back into my throbbing head, and I realized that we'd all been taken. I also remembered that Blue had hit me on the head and, judging by the way I was moving and how my head hurt, had probably given me concussion.

I began walking out of the pod before realizing that the ground was ten feet below me. Stupid concussion. I managed to land in a shoulder roll as the rest of the team save Blue came down to the ground as well. Arsenal tossed all of us our equipment and it was then I realized that I was missing my utility belt. I was never this inattentive! Damn concussion.

"Let's go, move!" he shouted as we all began to regain our bearings.

"Okay, get ready. There's a squad of Reach soldiers waiting for us," he warned, placing his hand on a panel to open the door.

I put a ready hand on my utility belt as the door opened to display at least a dozen knocked out Reach soldiers and standing over them were Nightwing, Sphere, and Miss Martian. A relieved smile stretched across my face as Dick locked eyes with me, silently concerned and asking if I were okay. I nodded but winced slightly at the throbbing it made. That sure helped my case.

Arsenal strode up to him and I could hear the smirk as he said, "Hey, fearless leader. Better late than never."

"Everyone safe?" Just hearing his voice made my smile wider.

Arsenal turned to us then back to Nightwing. "For now," I heard him say more quietly.

"The crystal key?"

"Gone. And we better get gone too before one of them declares a winner." He turned to look at Black Beetle and Mongul, who were battling it out against one another.

"Right, move out."

Everyone else on the team was leaning against someone else, whether a member or one of the other teens, and I couldn't help but smile when I noticed that Cassie was helping Tim. I wanted to shout out a word of confidence, but I quickly decided against it. Best not to embarrass him. I walked forward with everyone else when I stumbled and tripped in my moment of not so sharpened senses. An arm wrapped around my waist before I could fall and I found myself pulled close to Dick.

"Don't even _try_ refusing, you can barely get enough of your bearings to walk," he whispered in my ear, grinning.

"It's just a concussion," I whispered back.

"And an extremely bad one at that."

It didn't take long for us all to get back to the docking bay where it all began, and M'gann told everyone to get on board. I was still leaning against Nightwing, partly because he wouldn't take his arm off me and partly because my head still really hurt even when I was walking with someone to support me. I noticed that Karen had refrained from boarding too, along with the four other teenagers and Arsenal.

I drifted from Nightwing as he turned to the four other teenagers. "I think congratulates are in order. No training, no guidance, and yet you pulled it off. When we get back, after a debrief, there might be a place for all of you with the team," he told them.

"Wow," said one of them whose name I believe was Virgil. "Really?"

"So now that we've saved your butts, you're cool with us not being Star Labs' guinea pigs?" another one, Tye, I think, scoffed.

"Dude, chill," Virgil insisted.

Interrupting that conversation, Arsenal walked up to Nightwing. "Before we get back, we need to talk about Blue Beetle. He betrayed us."

"Look who's talking!" Karen spoke up from behind the others. "Last thing I remember is you blowing an airlock without warning! Nearly got us killed and _absolutely_ guaranteed our capture!"

I saw Nightwing's expression change as Arsenal stalked over to my honest friend.

"Hey, after eight years on ice there was no way I was getting grabbed again. And in case you hadn't noticed, my escape resulted in you being free now to stand here and complain! So how about a thank you?" he spat.

"You're right, Arsenal. Thank you," Nightwing replied with a stone hard face. "And after we get back to Earth, you're _off_ the team."

"Wait, wait a minute!" "If isn't wasn't for Arsenal, we wouldn't have rescued anyone!" the others protested.

"That may be true, but this isn't the first time he's pulled this kind of stunt; intentionally endangering the lives of teammates in order to further his own agenda or guard against his own personal demons. It's ridiculous," I explained, looking down at the hothead who'd just made his way over to me.

"Don't act as if you've never endangered the lives of your teammates, Red," he hissed. "I seem to remember a mission to save you from the Joker in April after you'd been held by him since January because you couldn't _fight back_. Plus, didn't Nightwing have to save you from a burning building because the Joker got you _again_. Honestly Red, you two have some real daddy-daughter issues-"

He was cut off by me tackling and pinning him to the ground. As soon as I landed the first punch, someone grabbed my arms and wrenched me off of him. Scrambling, I landed a kick on my captor and heard a slight groan before Dick's soft and stern voice whispered in my ear, "Stop it. _Now_."

The throbbing of my head was replaced by adrenaline and my heart was pounding as Dick put me down next to him, his hand grabbing my arm so tightly that I thought it might break.

Arsenal stood up and smirked. "I wonder if insanity is the only thing that's hereditary?" Nightwing's grip on my arm tightened even more, ready to pull me back if need be. My shoulders and fists shook with rage as I glared at Arsenal. How did he even _know_ who my dad was?

"Arsenal, you know the circumstances of both situations you mentioned. Don't make them something they're not. Now stop acting like a child, it's unacceptable. Until you prove yourself a team player, you have no place on this team." He loosened his grip on my arm and instead snaked his arm around my waist again. "Now let's get aboard and get out of here; we can discuss this further when we're not behind enemy lines."

I didn't even bother paying attention to what they said next as I walked into bioship and masked what I was feeling with a grin as I cried, "Meg, you're okay!" and squeezed said friend in a bone crushing hug.

"Well if you doubt me _that_ much," she laughed, hugging me in return.

Karen and Nightwimg finally boarded and the rest of the team looked at them, confused.

"Where're the others?" Beast Boy asked.

"They used a boom tube to get out, and Arsenal went with. Apparently they have their 'own way of doing things,'" Nightwing responded flatly.

M'gann smiled and sat in the bioship's piloting seat. "On that note, let's go home."

**Okay, this one will be short because ****_something_**** in this chapter needs to be. Please review. Thanks readers.**

**Though seriously, what did you think? I definitely didn't do well on some parts in my opinion, even though I knew I couldn't do better. Opinions are always appreciated :)**


End file.
